<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabbles - Dc Comics by SayuriUchicha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020501">Drabbles - Dc Comics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha'>SayuriUchicha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Varias parejas, conjunto de historias independientes, para publicar de forma independiente, que soy demasiado perezosa, relatos independientes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayuriUchicha/pseuds/SayuriUchicha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colección de historias cortas de dc comics.<br/>Relatos independientes de Dc Comics</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Damian Wayne/Colin Wilkes, Damian Wayne/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne, Oliver Queen/Damian Wayne, Otras, Talon/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Las dos hojas (FlashLantern) HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Au! Imperial.</p><p>HalBarry</p><p>-Te he visto en mis sueños -Anuncio Jordan mientras caminaba frente a él, Barry nunca le había visto hasta entonces, los nobles de Oa eran raros y su deber indiscutible para cumplir los deberes que sus gobernantes se habían autoimpuesto les obligaban a no crear relaciones duraderas, con todo, sin duda no sabía lo que decía, ¿para qué cortejarlo si podía tomarlo por la fuerza simplemente? Se preguntó  plenamente consciente de su “<em>posición</em>” como juglar – Y tu rostro visto en otros mil, vi tus sueños atados al olvido, y mis ojos perdidos en ti- continuo hablando el noble apartándose de él y caminando a paso lento hacia la ventana -dime que buscas, mi peligroso amigo, no tengo nada que ofrecer que tu no sepas ya que tengo- se miraron, nuevamente a los ojos y Barry retrocedió, los labios del noble se curvaron en una sonrisa delicada e imposible -Vamos, no hay nada que temer…  Los dioses están en guerra en los cielos y tú necesitas respuestas que solo yo puedo darte – susurro mirándole con ese asomo de afecto sin respuesta que a veces se halla en los ojos de algunos hombres, la alegría natural de la que parecía dueño aquel hombre poco a poco se difuminaba en la curva imposiblemente triste de sus labios y aquellos ojos en los que se adivinaban pesares más grandes que el mundo en que habitaban, era como si en aquellos ojos hubiese un silencioso “<em>aunque muera por ello</em>” , el noble de corte esmeralda volvió a hablar -así que empieza, eres mi ruina y mi destino, por tanto no hay que hacer.</p><p>Si hubiera sido otro hombre, uno un poco más común, menos noble y quizá más cruel Barry habría sospechado, eran dos plumas al hacer del viento, sin destino verdadero, guiados por las normas que gobernaban sus vidas, por el honor que decían tener y el orgullo de hacer lo correcto.</p><p>Barry sospecho que de haberse conocido en otras cisrcunstancias habrían sido amigos, que él habría encontrado una suerte de apoyo en aquel hombre, algo semejante a un refugio…</p><p>Posiblemente Hal Jordan pensó algo semejante, mientras le miraba, como quién mira el hogar al que le gustaría volver.</p><p>Eran solo dos personas atrapadas en el complicado entramado político social y militar del gran gobernante.</p><p>Dos hojas tiradas al viento dejándose volar mientras los dioses no bajaran los ojos del cielo azul al suelo.</p><p>-¿no temeis la desgracia que acarrea el ayudarme? -pregunto sorprendido y aliviado, al comprender que él lo sabía todo y en un intento fútil de hacerle retroceder en sus palabras.</p><p>No serviría de nada y lo sabía, pero… no perdía nada con intentar.</p><p>-soy de Oa, alteza –sonrió burlón el noble mirándole a los ojos, tantas palabras que no podían ofrecerse - ¿Qué clase de guardia esmeralda sería si no fuera capaz de afrontar mi destino? –Pregunto como un niño, tomando una de las manos del velocista y besando el dorso, el único gesto que podrían permitirse sin ensuciar lo que no existía, dos hojas tiradas al viento y un deseo que nunca habría de pronunciarse.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pole Dance (DamiDick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es solo uno de los tantos sexoservidores que hay en la urbe, la ciudad no es precisamente pudorosa en lo que al servicio del sexo se refiere, son ilegales, por supuesto, pero con toda la corrupción que hay en la ciudad, donde crees que gastan sus pagas esos hombres de los bajos fondos.</p><p>El vicio se extiende, el vicio no perece.<br/>Es uno de los tantos sexo servidores de la ciudad.</p><p>Aunque él no sirve en una esquina, no, él ha tenido más suerte.<br/>La suerte suficiente como para estar en aquel burdel de lujo.</p><p>Su cuerpo se mueve, ligero como una pluma, movimientos expertos y llamativos, como una serpiente, como un ser que no tiene huesos en el cuerpo, se mueve y los ojos de los clientes le siguen exagerados, los ojos de todos, y los ojos del hombre silencioso que está en la esquina.</p><p>Nadie le conoce.</p><p>No habla con nadie, sus aristocráticos rasgos llaman la atención de algunos, las mujeres y hombres que sirven allí se le han acercado algunas veces solo para descubrir que sus ojos, fríos con la curva de un cuchillo, son suficientes para alejar a cualquiera que no quiera cerca.</p><p>Son esos mismos ojos los que estudian los movimientos del joven que danza en el tubo y su mirada no es amable, no, es una mirada que parece decir: es solo uno de los tantos sexoservidores que hay en esta ciudad de mierda... <br/>y si, es uno de tantos, pero eso no le impide seguir yendo a ese burdel de lujo para verlo bailar.</p><p>Verlo bailar hasta que llegue el día en que decida acercarse, aceptando la invitación que hay en los ojos azules de Richard Grayson.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. El amante del amante del rey (JasonxTim)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Universo alterno, como ya es costumbre</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El amante del amante del rey </p><p>Los rugidos de la guardia real se escuchaban entre las calles de la hermosa ciudad, pasos rápidos, personas corriendo, susurros suaves tras las cortinas y miedo ahogado en los corazones de los pobladores.</p><p>¿Qué pasaba?</p><p>¿Qué alteraba a la guardia real?</p><p>¿A quién perseguían como perros de caza?</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Jason  corría sin detenerse por las calles, no era el único que corría empero, de su mano atrapada como una avecilla asustada cubierto por capa oscura corría una figura más pequeña, un gemido escapo de la boca del noble…</p><p>Sus planes habían sido perfectos.<br/>Había pensado en aquel plan por días, por semanas, desde que viera al muchacho.</p><p>“<em>La última adquisición de su </em><em>majestad”</em> así era como lo habían presentado en la corte, ojos claros, labios suaves, frente blanca y una inapreciable juventud…</p><p>“<em>que joven </em><em>parece</em>” había dicho Talía a su lado y él, conocedor de que estaría divertida, había deposita un beso en el dorso de su mano al tiempo que daba una mirada de reojo a Damian, el nieto de Ras Al Ghul e hijo de Talía, antes de ir a saludar al monarca.</p><p>Había avanzado ignorando las emociones encontradas por el recién llegado, no era algo nuevo que el monarca tomara de la nada alguna criatura muy hermosa y la mostrara ante la corte, solían durar una temporada, algunos incluso aún estaban en palacio dispuestos para el placer del mismo si alguna vez lo requería… el harem de Ras era amplio porque quería un hijo, o lo había querido, desde que Damian naciera su interés por un heredero se había ido, el príncipe era su heredero.</p><p>No era nada nuevo, pero aquel muchacho parecía joven y en cierto modo perdido entre la corte de Ras, Jason no le calculaba más de dieciseis años y provocaba en el él, algo parecido a a la ternura, cosa extraña.</p><p>En aquel momento, ya entrando en el círculo del soberano, había reído encantado con la fría belleza del recién llegado.</p><p>-su alteza, permítame extenderle mis felicitaciones -había dicho, mirando con descaro al muchacho que silencioso caminaba junto al hombre mayor -una hermosa estatua de hielo - había dicho admirativamente antes de mirar al que portaba la corona.</p><p>El hombre, un ser alto de ojos brillantes que delataban que no solo era viejo y poderoso sino también muy sabio, había sonreído satisfecho ante el halago.</p><p>-Permitido lo tiene, señor Todd -había contestado, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven desconocido que presentaba aquella noche con un gesto de posesión, el muchacho se había estremecido y sus ojos restallado de odio infinito -una hermosa estatua de hielo, así es como lo califique yo también la primera vez que le vi- comento alegremente mientras hacía un gesto para que le acompañara en su recorrer para ver al resto de la nobleza reunida.</p><p>Un honor destacable.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y se detuvo al borde de cruzar a otra calle, estaban a oscuras con solo la luz de la luna iluminando aquellos lugares, temblaba… ¿Cómo había salido mal? ¿En que habían fallado?</p><p>El plan había sido brillante, pero los soldados habían atrapado a los hombres contratados… “<em>alguien nos </em><em>delato</em>” pensó no por primera vez en la noche, pero se calmó de vuelta, luchando contra el estrés y la histeria.</p><p>-¿Jasón? –preguntó en voz baja su acompañante, cerro la mano con aún más fuerza de la esperada alrededor la blanca mano del más joven.</p><p>Recordaba la mirada sorprendida de sus ojos, el rencor callado y el miedo oculto, el mentón elevándose en alto como un reto silencioso, un claro “no te temo, ni a ti ni a nadie”</p><p>Se controló, luchando por no demostrar su miedo y formando una sonrisa confiada para calmar al jovencito, vio sus ojos preocupados, ¡Pero claro! Tenían a la guardia del señor de los asesinos sobre sus talones.</p><p>Pero Jason Todd tenía palabra… había jurado que Timothy, ese era el nombre del muchacho, sería libre… y lo sería.</p><p>Miro a un lado, miro al otro, estaban cerca de las murallas de la ciudad, solo unas calles más.</p><p>-Tranquilo –sonrió –no nos encontrarán, están tan ocupados buscando aún en las calles amplias… además, nadie conoce esta ciudad tanto como yo –aseguro en un arranque de emoción, el tono de su voz lleno de una confianza que en sí no tenía, estaba aterrado… pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>-Jason –el muchacho le llamo, en voz baja y con la mirada un poco sombría.</p><p>-Espera, debo pensar…</p><p>-Jason –volvió a llamar el chico… el mayor  le miro y se llevó un dedo a los labios –Jason  –elevo un poco la voz –nos encontrarán… vete –temblaba, lo notaba, bajo su tacto temblaba y él… Jason deseaba tanto…  –si me encuentran solo no les sorprenderá que huyera, no les diré lo que…</p><p>-No</p><p>-Pero…</p><p>-Escucha Tim, falta muy poco y estaremos fuera de la ciudad… no tendremos otra oportunidad  -explico tomándolo de los hombros –es ahora o nunca, y lo haremos, saldrás de aquí, no más puertas cerradas, no más jaulas de oro –anunció –no más esconderte de ese viejo, no más nada de eso, escúchame… saldremos de aquí y serás libre –decidió.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos y él, Jason, amante de la hija del jeque,  deseo poder besarle, besarle y jurarle que todo saldría bien, arrancar el miedo y preocupación que habitaban en los brillantes ojos del más joven, pero no era el lugar, ni el momento.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Amargura (JayDami)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parejas: DamianxJason, JasonxBruce, DamianxDick<br/>Advertencia: lectura amarga</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Quisiera, quisiera… quisiera una última charla contigo, aunque fuera solo para aclarar, que diablos paso entre nosotros o si alguna vez paso.</em>
</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>No quería pensar en ello, no realmente, Damián sabía, mientras se movía a paso lento por Wayne Enterprises, que las cosas se habían roto entre Jasón Todd y él para siempre.</p><p>Para siempre.</p><p>La idea se le encajo en el alma como la afilada hoja de un cuchillo envenenado y no supo que hacer, deteniendo sus pasos y mirando en derredor como quien se pregunta a donde ir, el amargo sabor de la hiel haciéndose lugar en su boca hizo juego otra vez y el recuerdo de Richard dejo de ser dulce… había una amargura muda en su recuerdo, en el fantasma de sus besos y la caricia silenciosa en su cuello… incluso en el recuerdo de la mirada devota y amante que le había dado aquella misma mañana… estaba la sensación de haberle traicionado aun sin haber hecho nada.</p><p>No iba a mentirse: amaba a Richard, lo amaba y era plenamente correspondido, de ahí que la decisión fuese clara como la superficie inmaculada de un manantial.</p><p>Tendría que estar loco, ser un hombre más cruel de lo que ya era, ser también un idiota y amar muy poco para elegir a Todd por encima de su encantador y adorable amante.</p><p>Por no decir que entre Jasón y él no había existido nada realmente.</p><p>Nada.</p><p>Estaba la atracción, ese anhelo instintivo de posesión, de desgarrarse la piel bajo los trajes elegantes y marcar a fuego vivo en la piel las huellas de una pasión y un deseo que les devoraban.</p><p>Pero ambos estaban en relaciones estables, donde sus sentimientos habían sabido hablar en voz mucho más alta que el deseo de su carne y habían sabido controlarse.</p><p>Pero la superficie de sus mutuas decisiones se había roto en la amargura y la vanidad herida de saber que se deseaban pero que no pensaban dar un paso más lejos de aquello.</p><p>Eran jóvenes.</p><p>Damián se había enamorado y había sido correspondido, protegido y honrado de tal modo que había tenido que hacer todo un escándalo para que Richard entendiera que era lo suficientemente humano como para desear ceder a la tentación de los placeres carnales, Richard había sido el primero, Dioses, había sido el único.</p><p>Pero también había estado Jasón al otro lado, Damián sabía que el chico era para mirar y nunca tocar, todos en Ciudad Gótica sabían eso.</p><p>El amante oficial de Bruce Wayne era para mirar, desear de lejos pero nunca tocar, nunca atreverse a ponerle las manos encima, la ira de Bruce Wayne era de temer y la del mismo Todd, si alguno sobrevivía a la del joven no sobreviviría a la de su multimillonario amante.</p><p>Damián sabía que su padre amaba a Jasón, lo amaba de aquella forma que aman algunos hombres: en silencio, sin decirlo más que cuando era estrictamente necesario, dejándolo ser pero interviniendo en su vida cuando menos lo esperaba.</p><p>No era extraño que a pesar de los años Todd no hubiera podido dejar del todo a su amante, tampoco era raro que estuviera loco por él… aunque Damián había dudado de su amor bastantes veces.</p><p>Se habían conocido en esa guisa, siendo Todd el amante y Damián el hijo. Seria negar lo evidente decir que no lo había detestado primero… lo había hecho, porque lo veía como otro arribista que se colgaba de la billetera de su progenitor, pero eso no había impedido que con sus brillantes quince años comenzara a sentir atracción, el tipo era una tentación andante, con aquellas piernas largas, esbeltas y bien formadas, sus caderas y aquel…</p><p>Todd tampoco había sido ignorante, Damián lo sabía, en algún momento las miradas se habían apartado y se habían visto a los ojos… en algún momento el tiempo en la biblioteca se había hecho más largo y los juegos de ajedrez una excusa para unas conversaciones que tenían tanto de ironía como de doble sentido, ambos sabían que comenzaba a existir algo entre ambos. </p><p>Con diecisiete años había sido la primera vez que Todd había desaparecido rompiendo relaciones con su padre.</p><p>Damián lo había encontrado un mes después en un bar y Jasón le había dicho que los niños no debían ir a esos lugares.</p><p>Por alguna extraña razón habían terminado en una esquina del bar tomando licor sin demorarse en preguntar qué diablos hacían, si ambos insistían para sí que la única razón por la que trataban era Bruce, y Bruce ya nada tenía que ver. <br/>Si Richard no hubiera estado… ellos dos habrían terminado juntos y desatado algún desastre.</p><p>Pero Richard había estado desde antes que Jasón apareciera en la vida de los Wayne y todas las aspiraciones del último de los Wayne se habían volcado en el hijo adoptivo de su padre, era tan atractivo que dolía, lo suficientemente deseable para mantener sus anhelos en él y… claro… adoraba a Damián, había ocupado el lugar de hermano, amigo, mentor y amante en cada paso de su vida y se había entregado a él con una devoción que habría asustado de haber sido mayor y más experimentado.</p><p>No habían llegado lejos, por respeto mutuo y también a Bruce y a Richard. No tenían el valor de hundirse en el lodo y no saber después como salir, cometer el error habría roto el delicado espejo de sus buenas intenciones y la incipiente amistad que desarrollaban, se llevaban bien porque entre ambos existían demonios parecidos, algún pasado común tenían, semejante entre si aún sin reconocerlo en voz alta, Damián sabía del abandono y el rechazo de sus propios padres y Jasón también, ambos conocían de sobrevivir aunque no lo dijeran y ese común había creado el vínculo que de un modo u otro desearon mantener sin importar que.</p><p>Pero no había modo.</p><p>No lo había habido.</p><p>En algún momento el simple hecho de verse resulto amargo, el silencio volvió a ser pesado y la amargura gano lugar.</p><p>Llego a la puerta del despacho de su padre y abrió la puerta sin llamar, dándole aquello la cisión abierta de su padre y de Todd que estaba de espaldas.</p><p>Ambos le miraron y la expresión del amante de su padre fue la de siempre, casi indiferente, casi a camino en el saludo.</p><p>Escoció un poco y le entraron ganas de dar media vuelta y apartarse de la escena.</p><p>-Damián –llamo en cambio su padre y él avanzo.</p><p>-¿Me llamaste?</p><p>Preguntando en tono sereno, sin demostrar nada.</p><p>Pero mientras avanzaba…<br/>No pudo menos que recordar los ojos de Todd, dos noches atrás, ambos a un lado del salón y él viendo a Richard bailar con una mujer mientras reía, su padre  no muy lejos conversando         con los Kent, y ellos dos sin decir una palabra.</p><p>La curvatura de los labios del mayor se habían torcido levemente en una mueca de apenas disimulada molestia y Damián había adivinado que estaba decidiéndose a huir, él había pensado en avanzar hasta Grayson y tomándolo del brazo guiarlo hasta sus habitaciones, los celos bulléndole en la boca del estómago al ver a la mujer aprovechar el baile para estrecharse más contra Grayson.</p><p>Pero la idea se le había apartado al ver la expresión de Todd, molesta primero y luego de dolor, la pregunta y las decisiones se habían quedado en el aire… al final le había seguido fuera del salón, su paso apurado y su expresión torturada le habían dicho que algo no iba bien.</p><p>Habían terminado en la galería, con el mayor apoyándose contra un estante, atractiva su figura a pesar del interminable peso que parecía cargar sobre los hombros, Damián había avanzado  dos pasos cerrando la puerta tras suyo y se había vuelto alterado hasta que sus miradas, al cruzarse habían hablado lo suficiente para entender que las cosas se habían puesto negras.</p><p>¿Qué había sido? ¿La noche pesándoles a ambos? ¿Saber que Bruce estaba al lado de un hombre que en el pasado había amado antes de que Jasón apareciera en su vida? ¿Los celos que Damián había sentido por Richard? ¿O saber que al lado el uno del otro tenía las mentes presas de las personas que eran sus parejas y aun así no podían olvidar que al lado tenían la piel que deseaban tocar desde hace años?</p><p>El deseo pesa cuando sabes que lo que quieres te está prohibido. Porque por el simple hecho de estar prohibido el anhelo te gana y habla más alto que la cordura.</p><p>Quizá saber que por cinco años entre las peleas de Bruce y Jasón quedaba la duda de lo que no existía y se volvía cada vez más un veneno amargo en la boca de cada uno, que cuando regresaba los celos les ganaban y olvidarse significaba demasiado poco para ambos. <br/>Estaba el querer tener pero no pagar por ello y que en algún momento los sentimientos les hubieran traicionado cuando sus vanidades olvidaron que el deseo puede tornarse en algo más fuerte si lo ignoras pero no lo matas.<br/>Habían cruzado miradas y lo había sabido, bastaría extender la mano para tomar aquello, el ofrecimiento era callado y el veneno de la traición hizo lo suyo cuando entendió que deseaba hacerlo.</p><p>Estaban frente a frente y sus manos se habían colocado sobre los hombros del mayor, viendo aquellos endiablados ojos azules, la mirada anhelante y en expectativa, bastaba inclinarse para tomar aquellos labios rojos y…</p><p>Pero entonces el rostro de Richard se le había aparecido en la mente, tan vivaz y hermoso como cuando habían bajado del auto para ingresar en el hogar de su padre, había recordado su tacto de seda y… el amor que poco a poco amenazaba con morir había retornado cuan fuerte era y había sido.</p><p>Había entendido que si traicionaba a su amante se traicionaría a sí mismo y que eso no se lo perdonaría nunca.<br/>El beso en la frente de Jasón le había ardido en los labios y la mueca de dolor que le había cruzado el rostro había sido más de lo que él esperaba.</p><p>-Te odio –murmuro, amargamente el otro.</p><p>Había curvado los labios en una sonrisa amarga, echando la cabeza hacía atrás y mostrando al final una mueca de desprecio que Damián había comprendido era lo único que podían darse.</p><p>Había entendido que todo entre ambos se había destrozado, si alguna vez había existido o no, no importaba, Todd no le daría nunca otra oportunidad, le sobraba orgullo para rebajarse una segunda vez y él no se atrevería a buscarlo, porque, aunque le deseaba y le quería, no le amaba y sabía que alguien como Jasón merecía más que simplemente migajas.</p><p>Pero le quedaba aquella sensación.</p><p>Y no sabía cómo librarse de ella. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Merope (DamianxBruce)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: insinuación de incesto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Advertencia: insinuación de incesto. </p><p><em>“Merope era su hija favorita, más que favorita era la hija amada”</em>  Diana cuenta un cuento porque esta aburrida y porque la relación de la que habla es lo suficientemente criminal como para que los miembros de la liga le presten atención<em> “él la amaba como un hombre y no como un padre y por eso nunca se la daría a nadie, aun así, para esconder su criminal afecto, anuncio que se la daría al hombre capaz de superar las pruebas que él presentará”</em></p><p>Lentamente, para no llamar la atención de los otros miembros de la liga Batman se retira del lugar, su mente es un caos y no necesita que nadie le recuerde lo que pasa en su alma.</p><p>El resto no le presta atención, excepto tal vez Clark, pero es Batman… Batman siempre tiene cosas que hacer.</p><p>O pensar.</p><p>Todos los hijos de Bruce han llegado a él cuando necesitándolo a su lado no lo necesitan para vivir, los tres primeros fueron hijos de su elección y si hubiese extendido sus anhelos a estos nadie le habría juzgado con demasiada severidad.</p><p>Ciudad Gótica es una ciudad criminal ¿Que habrían sido un par de vicios por parte de uno de sus más grandes benefactores?</p><p>No, si hubiese extendido sus anhelos a los tres primeros nadie le habría juzgado más que en voz baja.</p><p>Pero el afecto de Bruce por los tres primeros fue el de un padre.</p><p>Y entonces…  el cuarto hijo llego.</p><p>El heredero de Ra’s Al Ghul.</p><p>Un hijo de sangre.</p><p>Sangre mítica, noble y real, un hijo que compartía con él todos los lazos que los hombres ordenan que un hijo comparta con su padre.</p><p>Un hijo al que los dioses habrían mirado con ansiedad y los demonios con envidia.</p><p>Un hijo que tenía en los ojos un anhelo criminal, el ilimitado desdén que da saberse el futuro gobernante del mundo…</p><p>El problema vino cuando Damian dejo de ser un niño para comenzar a convertirse en un hombre.</p><p>El problema vino cuando sus miradas conectaron una madrugada perdida en el cumulo de sus memorias y Bruce le dio la espalda para esconder el anhelo de un hombre que se había condenado hacía demasiados años.</p><p>Porque sus anhelos eran criminales y cometer el crimen que deseaba cometer sería condenar a la persona que deseaba proteger por encima de todo.</p><p>Llega a su hogar y no hay rastros de su maldición personal, suelta un suspiro de alivio, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo una basura por sentirse aliviado de no cruzarse con su propio hijo, entra a su cueva y concentra su mente en temas urgentes.</p><p>Es de noche cuando cae en la cuenta de que su hijo no ha estado en la mansión en todo el día.</p><p>Su primer impulso es llamar a Richard, porque si hay alguien con quién Damian ame perder el tiempo es con su hermano mayor, el único al que quiere.</p><p>El impulso se detiene cuando Damian cruza las puertas de la mansión a paso apurado, frotándose los labios.<br/>Sus miradas cruzan y hay un salto de tiempo hasta la primera vez, cuando Damian le miro con una ceja alzada, el desdén brillando en sus orbes desde su pequeña altura.</p><p>Por supuesto, el hijo de Talia –y suyo también- ya no es el niño pequeño que llego alguna vez a la mansión, no, ya no lo es.</p><p>Con diecisiete años ha pasado de ser un niño adorable a convertirse en un adolescente condenadamente sensual.</p><p>-Padre –dice, parado donde está, su mirada tiene aun después de todos esos años la misma nota orgullosa del primer día, pero ha mejorado bastante desde aquella vez.</p><p>Y no se habla solo de lo moral.</p><p>-Damian… ¿Dónde estabas? –pregunta, sin apartar la mente de la mano que ha bajado de sus labios a uno de sus bolsillos, haciéndose una idea.</p><p>El chico se queda callado y luego un asomo de sonrisa que nunca aparece le hace pensar que recuerda algo que le agrada.</p><p>-En el parque –no específica el nombre del parque –Jon vino de visita y quería caminar allí –se quedan quietos parados frente a la nada, la neutra expresión del patriarca de los Wayne no cambia ni un ápice y su hijo parece hacerle competencia en ello.</p><p>El mayor da media vuelta y el más joven rueda los ojos, esperando que su padre salga de su vista en dirección a su habitación, conoce la rutina, la conoce de memoria.</p><p>Incluso aquellas cosas que su padre desea ocultarle.</p><p>Porque Damian lo sabe.</p><p>Lo ha visto en sus ojos, en aquella mirada que trata de esconderle la verdad. En el estar alejado de él, dejando que Richard ocupe el lugar de mentor, padre y amigo.</p><p>Mientras va a su propia habitación y lava, una y otra vez, sus labios se pregunta en silencio cuánto tiempo más soportarán los dos.</p><p>Batman tiene un gran soporte, ha soportado años; Damian que ha visto en sus ojos no es tan paciente.</p><p>Sus habitaciones están cerca y Alfred  no ha estado en la mansión desde hace una semana.</p><p>¿Cuánto más soportarían hasta que uno de los dos ingresara a la habitación del otro?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Corrupto (OliDami) (ArrowBird)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: menor de edad, secuestro,<br/>al menos todo parece consentido</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>-¿Sabes? -</b> la voz del hombre era segura, varonil, culta y elegante, cosas que por otro lado lo representaban sin asomo de error, era de cuna noble y ascendencia antigua y discreta, sus rubios cabellos se confundían con las canas, la edad hacía estragos, su joven amante se le acercó al escucharle hablar –<b>No hay nada más hermoso que un atardecer...– </b>Comento, extendiendo la mano hasta tomar la del más joven, admiro con lentitud su rostro y el atractivo misterio de sus ojos de color imposible, algo a medio camino entre el azul y el verde -<b> atardecía la primera vez que te vi – </b>le recordó, intentando encontrar un nombre para ese color.</p><p><em>"¿topacio?</em>" era posible, solo que más bonito y también más difícil de encontrar, una vez siendo más joven había escuchado un cuento sobre un ser maligno que tenía los ojos de aquel color y un hombre que había entregado su corazón a la criatura, pensó que no culpaba al personaje, si eran de ese color y si hubiera sido Damián, él también hubiese muerto por el ser.</p><p>El hombre más joven en la elegante habitación dejo que su mano fuera atrapada por las del mayor, tenía la mirada presa y correspondía con el mismo afecto a la del otro, sus labios se curvaron un poco y, sentado frente suyo era capaz también de admirar el atardecer, uno tan hermoso como la primera vez que se vieran, si, él también recordaba.</p><p><b><em>-Me gusta –</em></b>susurro, con tono calmado, admirándolo en silencio, a sus veinte años sabía cuándo el silencio era un invitado deseable, su nombre era Damián y era el último de una casa tan noble como la de su compañero, lo habían llamado en el pasado <em>"la joya del demonio"</em> por ser también heredero del orgulloso Ras Al Ghul, alto y poderoso... había desaparecido hacía más de cuatro años del mundo de los hombres para terminar en aquella isla que era la fortaleza de su amante.</p><p>Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios pensativo en su gesto, y bajo la mirada para observar sus manos unidas, en cada cual se admiraba un anillo de oro forjado en aros perfectos, argollas de matrimonio... se habían casado cuando el muchacho cumplió la mayoría de edad hacía dos años, y los años aún no habían apagado el amor que les naciera hará seis.</p><p>.</p><p><b>-Una moneda por tus pensamientos, amado </b>–ofreció Oliver Queen, era aún uno de los hombres más atractivos que vería nunca, el callado orgullo de su mirada y la nobleza que habitaba en ellos, además de su cortesía eran parte de las cosas que habían llamado la atención de Damián cuando este era aún un adolescente.</p><p>Incluso entonces los ojos del más joven eran perceptivos y habían captado esas cosas, en un principio y luego tantas otras que poco a poco, víctima de los caprichos del destino había terminado por perder el corazón en manos de ese hombre.</p><p>Le observo y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amante y burlona, una combinación que solo él lograba tan bien, en realidad no pensaba tanto como recordaba, sus ojos a veces se perdían en el pasado, en el día en que había obtenido lo que deseaba, recordaba al hombre amado como había sido aquel día, recordaba la alteración en su boca, en sus cejas, el leve parpadeo, lo recordaba, sus manos temblando perdiendo de a poco el talante seguro de siempre, el continuo chocar de sus zapatos contra la madera lisa que lo habían confundido y hecho esperar antes de renunciar a él y tomar el viaje que su padre le había firmado, era noble entonces y seguía siéndolo en aquel momento, sin duda, "te amo" pensó, con seguridad clara, al verle a la cara recordando la emoción de aquel momento, de aquel instante perfecto en su pasado, sus labios delgados y rojos como la sangre contrastando contra el rostro que delataba los estragos que había sufrido entonces con el resto de su rostro, había sido una visión sorprendente, el rostro alterado y la mirada entre desesperada y cautiva, terriblemente enamorado, incapaz de negar lo que había tratado de ocultar hasta ese instante... un amor que había sido prohibido.</p><p><b>-Pensaba – </b>contestó <b>–en cuanto te amo </b>– concedió, viendo con placer como el rostro del mayor se suavizaba viéndolo también, se sabía amado así como sabía que recibiría esas palabras muy pronto.</p><p>Oliver se fijó en el borde del cristal de la copa de vino que le habían servido al inicio de la velada y trato de no estremecerse, cuatro años con aquel joven y aun a veces pensaba, aunque trataba de callar esos pensamientos, en el día primero, aquel en que había traído a más joven a la isla, a su mansión, siempre había pensado en la isla como un refugio, pero ese día había sentido como si dentro de aquella inmaculada mansión hubiera algo malo, horrible. Pensaba a menudo en eso, pero era el precio de su pecado... de haber cedido a la tentación de aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban con afecto... no se arrepentía en todo caso.</p><p>
  <em>Lo amaba.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y era suyo.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>-No pienses demasiado en ello Damián, o el amor se podría acabar.</b>
</p><p><b>-Nunca </b>–declaro con voz ligeramente apasionada, aunque luego continuo -<b> a menos que un día te pierda en los brazos de alguien más, entonces mi amor se tornaría en odio y te perseguiría hasta el final... pero hoy... hoyte amo y es todo lo que me importa.</b></p><p>Queen sonrió.</p><p>
  <b>-Nunca me perderás en brazos de nadie, Damián, el día que te vi supe que había perdido el corazón y el alma para siempre... te amare hasta el día de mi muerte y hasta ese día te mantendré aquí, oculto de los ojos del mundo, de las alas de tu padre y del destino que tu abuelo forjo para ti... solo mío.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Lo sé, tu corazón es leal, por eso es que te elegí.</b>
</p><p>Oliver asintió, pensando quién sabe qué, quizá la posibilidad de que algún día moriría y su consorte aun sería joven, aun tendría a alguien más, porque era bello como la luna y terrible como el mismo infierno, una combinación que a menudo atraía como la miel a las moscas, y de entre aquellas criaturas incautas Damian escogería, como le había escogido a él.</p><p>.</p><p>Se había enamorado de él en el momento exacto de conocerlo, tenía cuarenta y cuatro años y era un soltero empedernido, ¡Que enfermo se había sentido por sentir aquello por un niño! Damián era muy parecido a su padre, pero había algo en él que era diferente, ese algo exótico que tiene oriente, había un misterio indefinido en sus ojos y el veneno de la tentación en su forma de mirarlo.</p><p>Se había acercado a él, jurándose a sí mismo que era solo cortesía, cortesía y amabilidad, ¡estaba siempre tan solo!... su corazón era frágil y con miedo lo cortejo, aunque dentro suyo se jurara que no, si, lo cortejo, busco la suavidad de su mirada y la caricia de sus palabras, hasta que un día, cuando el chico tenía quince declaro que no podía verlo más... por sus risas eran solo suyas y a veces había sonrisas que lograba obtener únicamente para sí, guardando feroz secreto de ellas.</p><p>
  <em>"Creo, Queen, que siento debilidad por usted ¿me entiende? No deseo ser grosero pero podría ser incómodo para los dos si nuestra amistad continúa y yo no sé qué más deciros"</em>
</p><p>La confesión le había helado la sangre, porque el más joven tenía el valor que a él le faltaba y tuvo vergüenza de sí mismo inclinando la cabeza había pedido escribirle aún.</p><p>Damián había aceptado, pero en sus cartas no había habido comentario alguno de sus sentimientos y la tortura, que se había extendido un año, solo había servido para encender más aun su afecto por él, lo amaba y cuando Damián le conto que su padre lo destinaba a un viaje a un internado de un año en el extranjero tomo la decisión que lo llevo a obtenerlo.</p><p>Sabía que aun cuando hablara con Bruce este nunca permitiría la relación de ambos, y por otro lado ya tenía la confesión de Damián, lo busco, un día antes de que se diera el viaje, pálido como un muerto confeso en palabras irrepetibles que lo amaba, que lo había amado siempre.</p><p>Era de mañana y estaban en la sala de su padre, sin nadie en la mansión que escuchara nada porque habían salido, el último de los Wayne le había mirado con inconfundible emoción en sus ojos de jade, y echándole los brazos al cuello le había ofrecido su boca perfecta y su alma en el gesto.</p><p>Lo había robado al día siguiente, al final de su viaje, comprando el silencio de quienes debían recogerlo en aquel lugar, enviando una nota de disculpa firmada por Wayne a l internado, Bruce no había descubierto nada sino hasta un año después, muy tarde para saber quién o quienes habían robado a su hijo.</p><p>Durante dos años lo amo con devoción pero sin afrentarlo ni ofender su dignidad ni la suya –que bastante afectada iba ya- hasta que el joven mestizo cumplió la edad que lo hizo adecuado.</p><p>Una boda en un santuario sagrado, en oriente, y luego otra frente a un juez que guardo sensato silencio por la cantidad indicada.</p><p>Damián se había reído pero sabía que lo había disfrutado.</p><p>Espero por él y quizá que por eso que al obtenerlo su piel y su amor lo fueron todo y el termino más intoxicado de lo que ya estaba.</p><p>.</p><p>Oliver dormía y Damián a su lado solo podía mirarlo, volvió a mirar al hombre, veía su perfil elegante, la forma de su boca perfecta, los parpados que ocultaban sus ojos, azules claro, casi celestes, con esa tonalidad fría que solo tiene el hielo en el ártico, su piel pálida y aun así, cuando lo tocaba, en las noches en las que la pasión les atacaba, era cálido en su tacto... cálido como el sol que recordaba al ver sus rubios cabellos.</p><p>Lo había decidido el día que lo conoció, porque su abuelo lo había nombrado alguna vez, aquel hombre sería suyo, pero era difícil conseguir que alguien como Oliver renunciara a sus principios, pero podía envenenar su alma, y lo había logrado.</p><p>Las palabras tienen encanto, los olores también... los sentidos son el mejor cómplice de los seductores y el mayor enemigo de quién no espera traición de sí mismo, solo tuvo que fingir ser la presa y luego, cuando él no lo esperaba atacar para luego retraerse... convencer al otro de que es quien caza... no esperaba que funcionara tan bien, pero no le molestaba.</p><p>Lo quería, en un momento entre esos dos primeros años sus sentimientos habían sido fuego y tormenta... lo había amado, aun lo amaba y sabía que era amado, por eso se quedaba a su lado.</p><p>Paso los dedos por su piel con cariño y sin una gota de arrepentimiento, sabía que afuera su padre aun lo buscaba, que Richard no se rendiría nunca, que los murciélagos aun reclamaban por el último de los suyos, porque era propio de ellos, pero no se arrepentía, pecaría mil y una veces por mantener a ese hombre a su lado, Oliver se removió en la cama despertando y Damián se inclinó sobre su cuerpo, acercando su boca a la de su esposo, la seda de su pijama se movió desnudando su cuello y su boca se encontró con la contraria en un beso ideal.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eterno (DamiDick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Notas: fluff, aqui se va como la seda.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian amaba sus caricias, aunque estas le ardieran en al piel y le causaran esas ganas de escapar y no volver a caer nunca en su radio de ubicación.</p><p>Porque Damian sabía que nunca podría alejarse realmente de él, de un modo u otro sabía, aunque le pesara al principio, que Richard Grayson y él estaban condenados a cruzar caminos más de una vez en este mundo.</p><p>Por eso las caricias ardían y los celos le quemaban la boca del estomago cuando veía como ofrecía sus sonrisas y otras veces algo más a alguien más.</p><p>Sintió en su frente un beso cálido y suspiro, viendo al mirar hacía arriba la sonrisa amable y los ojos llenos de calidez con los que aquel endiablado gitano le regalaba, aun quedaba tiempo... aun tenía catorce años.</p><p>Contuvo sus ganas de elevar una mano para tocar su rostro y se quedo impávido, simplemente mirándole, admirando cada rasgo de aquella hermosa cara, su boca suave, sus pómulos, su mentón, su nariz... simplemente mirándolo, ajeno en verdad a la inquietud que poco a poco provocaba en Grayson,</p><p>No lo ignoraba con mala intención, pero sabía que debía esperar, esperar aunque ya veía en los ojos contrarios como el amor se desbordaba, como las sonrisas eran a cada momento más dispuestas...</p><p>Simplemente se quedo mirándolo, sintiendo los dedos de Richard perderse en su cabellera de ébano en continuas caricias, como si el fuera un gato... como si buscara dormirle, pero Damian no deseaba dormirse, por mucho que amara las caricias, contuvo un suspiro que le nacía del corazón y re acomodo su cabeza entre las piernas del mayor, unas piernas que de hecho le perdían la cabeza a veces, se removió solo un poco, sobre el edredón de plumas de su cama y Dick espero a que se acomodara, siempre paciente y viéndole con cariño intensificado, no sabía si por la noche, porque la ternura le ganaba o solo porque él era así, deseo saberlo pero como siempre callo.</p><p>Más cómodo volvió a concentrarse en mirarle y Richard re anudo sus caricias suaves y constantes en su cabeza, se miro en sus ojos y se supo querido, adorado, amado... deseaba, en verdad deseaba extender una mano y tocarle el rostro, las mejillas, la nariz, los ojos... y no pudiendo contenerse lo hizo.</p><p>Su piel se sentía cálida a pesar de la noche, adivino la curiosidad en su mirada y cierta espera en el mayor... y por un momento otra idea más osada le cruzo la mente.</p><p>Pero quería esperar, no por miedo ni por cobardía, sino por simple deseo, esperar... esperar a que el sentimiento fuese claro como manantial, esperar hasta que fuese el momento indicado.</p><p>Le sonrió con cariño, sin saberlo, y la sonrisa de Richard expreso lo mismo, sinceramente enternecido.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Verdad (olidami- damidick)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>advertencia: no es un relato feliz</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damián no solía mentir, podía tener una lengua viperina pero evitaba las mentiras, era capaz de decir verdades horribles sin que la voz le temblara en lo absoluto.</p><p>Pero Grayson le había hecho aquella pregunta y él sabía, lo sabía bien, que no podía decirle la verdad, el problema era... que le respetaba lo suficiente para mentirle descaradamente.</p><p>-¿Qué quieres que te diga... Richard?</p><p>-La verdad –contestó Dick, aunque la voz le tembló un poquito y el más joven se preguntó si era buena idea.</p><p>-Bien –se miraron a los ojos y luego, una suerte de suspiro le escapo de los labios – la verdad...</p><p>-Solo dime si él te gusta.</p><p>Tres segundos de un silencio que le era muy pesado. <br/>Se lo pensó... pero no quiso mentirle aunque la verdad era horrible.</p><p>-No voy a negar que siento atracción por él –contestó, sin que le temblara la voz aunque vio en la mirada herida del contrario, que le había dolido su respuesta.</p><p>Se preguntó en silencio porque la gente hace preguntas cuyas respuestas sabían que no iba a gustarles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. green hearth - olidami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un niño, un niño... se lo había repetido hasta el cansacio y solo el cielo sabía cuantas noches había dejado de dormir, por culpa de su recuerdo.</p><p>Damian Wayne apenas había llegado a los catorce años, estaba en la edad indicada para recibir los primeros abrazos, los primeros besos, para encandilarse por primera vez con alguien... de su edad.</p><p>No debería sentirse atraído hacía el muchacho, el cielo sabía que al principio no se había acercado a él con esas intenciones, sus intenciones no existían, solo quería acompañarlo y darle algo de confianza, comodidad... y las cosas se habían dado, en algún momento su cándida timidez, su mirada joven y ese aire suyo, diferente a su padre y semejante al mismo tiempo.</p><p>Quizá había sido su risa clara cuando creía que nadie le prestaba atención, o la sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios junto al nácar en sus mejillas cuando recibía algún elogio.</p><p>O ese modo que tenía de elevar la mirada hasta él, con las largas pestañas negras moviéndose hacía arriba primero confuso y entonces sus labios se curvaban poco a poco en una sonrisa leve, su expresión se iluminaba y era una delicia de ver, lo mismo que una tortura, porque lo disfrutaba y lo sufría, cuando sentía el golpe de los celos de Richard Grayson mirarle como si él le hubiera arrebatado algo, pero sin decir nada.</p><p>Y es que... Damian era tan joven, no debería haber mirado a Oliver, no debería porque le llevaba una vida en años y experiencia, no debía porque podía ser su padre... no debía porque Damian estaba en la flor de una existencia que debería ser brillante si no era herido ni arrastrado en el fango, las bajas pasiones de Oliver no deberían de poder tocarlo, contaminarlo.... pero cuando el chico le sonreía, esas cosas se le olvidaban y al mismo tiempo brillaban como luces de neón en su cabeza, tratando de mantener la sonrisa y no bajar los ojos queriendo que la tierra se lo tragase. No era un moralista precisamente, pero... no quería lástimarlo, no quería...</p><p>Por Dios, que el no quería. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Infidelidad - DamiJay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si alguien le hubiese preguntado probablemente no habría contestado, pero quién le conocía bien habría entendido que el mercenario tenía suficientes dramas emocionales sin que le sumaran el triángulo amoroso con Damián y Bruce a la cuestión, pero la vida es una perra y no tiene piedad de nadie.</p><p>Mucho menos de alguien como él.</p><p>El humo del cigarro le llenaba los pulmones y si por él hubiera sido hacía mucho que se habría asfixiado con este, al mismo tiempo que las sabanas perdían poco a poco el calor del hombre que se había levantado hacía veinte minutos para salir en silencio de la habitación, una sonrisa sarcástica le nacía de los labios y casi un gemido de la boca, el omega aun trataba de sumar dos más dos y se preguntaba, en apenas susurros de pensamiento, si cuando Bruce volviera de su viaje se daría cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>Y lo que pasaría si esto pasaba.</p><p>Aunque traidora, su actuación aun podía ocultarse si Damián y él lo intentaban, habían sido los únicos en la mansión, aparte de Alfred y este no iría a delatarlos frente al amo de la mansión sabiendo el desastre que eso podía desatar, si Jasón se lo pedía era posible que Alfred callara, que no le dijera a Bruce lo que su esposo y su hijo habían hecho en su ausencia.</p><p>Se estremeció un poco y un gemido de angustia le nació de vuelta en la garganta, junto a unas indomables ganas de echarse a llorar, atrapando el sentimiento maldijo en voz baja a las hormonas omega que se alborotaban ante la idea de haber traicionado a su dueño, no así él.</p><p>Jason sabía, maldita sea, que aquello había sido decisión suya –y del mocoso- pero no podía simplemente soltar eso...<br/>No podía.</p><p>-Va a matarnos -murmuro echando la cabeza hacía atrás, contra las almohadas que había mordido sin vergüenza hacía tan poco tiempo, sus ojos en el techo de la cama y tembló.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Quédate - DamianxJon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: drama<br/>Razon para leer: todo acaba bien y bonito</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Parte 1:</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quédate"</em>
</p><p>Tenía la palabra atorada en la garganta y mil lágrimas rogando por que las dejaran salir, Damian sabía, oh dios, él sabía... Bastaría la palabra, bastaría extender una mano y tocar su piel para detenerlo.</p><p>Jon le amaba, se quedaría si él se lo pedía.</p><p>Entonces ¿Porqué no pedirselo? ¿Porque si sabía que bastaría la palabra para que se quedará? Él no sacrificaría nada que no pudiera recuperar, tampoco se humillaría, sabía que sus palabras no caerían en saco roto... Y Jon se merecía al menos una vez aquello.</p><p>Entre abrió la boca, tratando de forzar a sus cuerdas vocales a funcionar, una palabra, por todos los cielos, una palabra.</p><p>¿Porque costaba tanto?</p><p>
  <strong>Parte 2:</strong>
</p><p>Todo el mundo tenía un límite.</p><p>Jon había llegado al suyo.</p><p>No era algo que el mundo fuese a reclamarle. ¡De ningún modo! La mayor parte de sus amigos habría pensado, de haber sabido lo que ocurría en ese preciso momento en la habitación de Damián Wayne, que superboy había soportado demasiado.</p><p>¡Vamos!</p><p>No cualquiera se da a la saga de tener una relación con el hijo de sangre de Bruce Wayne, el chico era difícil, por no decir otros términos menos amables, había en él una crueldad imposible de esconder, un sadismo evidente y su capacidad de convertir las palabras en afiladas armas de doble filo no le era desconocida a nadie... porque todos los que habían trabajado con él habían terminado por sufrir aquella capacidad, algunos con mejor suerte que otros. </p><p>Jon había sido paciente, y realmente no era que pudiese quejarse de algo en su relación... quizá de la indiferencia emocional de Damián, que no era muy dado a las expresiones de afecto cuando Jon sentía la necesidad natural de compartir abrazos y besos, pero podía adaptarse –al menos eso se había dicho- tampoco le era infiel, demasiado sincero pero no infiel ni desleal, aunque había habido algunas personas que como Jon habían deseado estar con robín este había elegido a Jon por encima de los otros... Quizá era que nunca le había dicho que le quería y Jon quería escuchar aquellas palabras al menos una vez.</p><p>Cruzo miradas con Damián una segunda vez, las ventanas de la habitación abiertas y sus cortinas volando a causa del viento, se preguntó casi sin querer si el otro tendría frio, con apenas un pantalón de vestir y esa camisa encima de su cuerpo, el otro le devolvió la mirada con aparente tranquilidad y Jon sintió como su corazón se rompía un poco más.</p><p>Habían discutido, en esos momentos ni tan siquiera recordaba porque, excepto que habían gritado cosas y al final Jon había dicho aquello de <em>"no sé si esto tiene futuro" </em>sin querer, no lo había dicho enserio... pero Damián... Damián <em>"si quieres dejarme no te detendré" </em><br/>Jon había escuchado el salto en el pecho de Damián, como sus latidos habían cambiado, pero su expresión, aquel orgullo imposible que amenazaba con romperlo todo, él había querido disculparse enseguida, pero Damián... Damián había sido más rápido y ahora...</p><p><em>-Me detendrías si me quisieras –</em>susurro, antes de dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar... Quería que le dijera que se quedara, incluso si solo decía su nombre... Jon se quedaría, se quedaría...</p><p>Lo haría.  </p><p>
  <strong>Parte 3:</strong>
</p><p> Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el viento sacudía las cortinas, Jon respiro profundo para que las lágrimas no le traicionaran, no solía llorar y cuando lo hacía Damián apartaba el rostro para no verlo, lo último que quería era llorar en su presencia en el momento exacto en que las cosas podían romperse entre ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto, nada iba a romperse realmente, al día siguiente posiblemente él terminaría pensando en el modo de solucionar las cosas, pero mientras tanto su corazón iba a romperse en miles de pedazos, y él iba a llorar toda la noche.</p><p>Le dolió respirar, y las ganas de llorar fueron el doble, elevo la mirada arriba, ya en el balcón de su novio, mirando al cielo oscuro de ciudad Gótica, todo en aquella ciudad era sombrío, apenas podía verse el cielo desnudo, y las estrellas. </p><p>¿Es que acaso él no era lo suficientemente bueno para él? Era posible, Damián tenía la mira muy en alta y aunque medio kriptoniano vaya uno a saber cuáles eran los parámetros del último de la saga de los Al Ghul. </p><p>"Vete al infierno, Damián" pensó, con algo que estaba en medio entre el dolor y la rabia, no pedía mucho, pedía muy poco en realidad.</p><p>Pero si Damián no deseaba detenerlo, él no tenía nada que hacer allí. <br/>Se elevó unos centímetros en el aire, listo para tomar fuerza y volver a Metropolis en poco tiempo... Entonces...</p><p>-... Jon –fue apenas un hilo de voz....</p><p>Su corazón y todos sus sentidos dieron un salto, y se quedó quieto, muy quieto en el aire preguntándose si aquello era su imaginación o no, volvió, un poco asustado, la cabeza y lo vio.<br/>En medio de su habitación y con las luces bajas del exterior haciendo juego con las del interior de su recamara, la visión de Damián era siempre atractiva, pero en ese instante, con las piernas cruzadas en posición de loto encima de su cama, los labios tensos en un gesto extraño y su mirada jade fija en él, se juró a sí mismo que no lo había querido tanto como en ese momento.</p><p>-Quédate –la palabra salió suave, en una voz casi rendida y supo que le había costado la vida y un poco más decírsela, podía escuchar los latidos desesperados de su corazón y la tensión de su pulso acelerado, como cuando uno trata de recuperarse de un susto de muerte.</p><p>Damián le miraba, Jon le ofreció una sonrisa medio rota porque también había tenido mucho miedo y el costo emocional lo había dejado casi sin fuerzas ahora que había escuchado lo que deseaba oír, volvió a su lado volando y no demasiado rápido, mirándolo a la cara y sin apartar los ojos, se acomodó sobre su cama frente a él, y le paso las manos por las mejillas.</p><p>El hijo de Bruce Wayne estaba quieto como una estatua, sin dejar de verle, dejándole hacer, toco sus mejillas frías, pasando los dedos por el borde de sus ojos, bajando por sus afilados pómulos, acariciando sus orejas, y luego su cuello, aquel cuello delgado, entonces cayo en la cuenta de que era real y lo jalo contra sí, apretándolo contra su pecho con fuerza en un abrazo amante y asustado, hundió la cabeza en sus hombros y comenzó a temblar.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Parte 4: (final)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jon temblaba, Damián podía sentirlo, lo mismo que sus brazos alrededor de su esbelta figura, casi podía escuchar y sentir su miedo, también escuchaba su respiración cerca de su oído a causa de su abrazo y como hundía la cabeza en su cuello.</p><p>Podía sentirlo temblar e incluso contener algo más.<br/>Elevo con cuidado los brazos hasta corresponder su desesperado abrazo, sentía que le dolían los huesos –nunca lo confesaría- por la fuerza impuesta en aquel tacto, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien, se había quedado.</p><p>Damián sabía que se quedaría y Jon lo había hecho... cerro los ojos y aspiro parte de su aroma, trigo recién trillado y verano, el chico olía así, se contuvo para no hacer el abrazo tan desesperado como el del otro, aunque sus brazos se mantuvieron, amables, alrededor del cuerpo del más joven, apoyo las palmas contra su espalda acariciando de forma constante de arriba abajo, como un vago consuelo, intentando calmarlo se echó hacía atrás llevándose al otro con él.</p><p>Su espalda cayó contra el carísimo edredón de manufactura italiana que su padre había comprado en la última decoración de la mansión –tan acorde a la idea del derrochador y alegre Bruce Wayne- al tiempo que sus piernas abandonaban la posición cruzada y se extendían, cuan largas eran bajo las del mestizo.</p><p>Podía sentir como sus corazones latían en la misma sincronía, y como a pesar de haberse calmado Jon continuaba abrazándolo, aunque la fuerza del acto se había controlado, siendo más suave y cálido.</p><p>No hizo esfuerzo alguno por quitárselo de encima ni por romper el abrazo, en el fondo reconocía que aunque no le agradaba, ni terminaba de gustar, tampoco le molestaba demasiado en ese mismo instante, también sabía que Jon era el fondo un chico mimado, acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño.</p><p>Continuo con las caricias continuas en su espalda, con sus manos, abriendo los ojos y mirando el techo de su cama, se sentía ligeramente bien, menos asustado que hacía minutos, nunca había tenido tanto miedo que cuando pensó que perdería al chico que estaba entre sus manos, contuvo una risa sarcástica, pensando que su madre se habría burlado de él, o dicho lo mucho que la había decepcionado con semejante actitud.</p><p>-¿Damián? –llamo Jon, apartándolo de sus pensamientos al tiempo que sentía su cálido aliento a la altura de sus oídos.</p><p>-¿Si? –preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza, aunque sin lograr verlo.</p><p>-Te quiero –susurro, suave, muy suave... las ganas de reír y un cierto pesar le vinieron, contuvo las ganas de suspirar y un "no te aproveches" en su dirección, removiéndose un poco y bajando los brazos de su cálido abrazo, noto su cuerpo tensarse un poco, segundos después Jon había apoyado ambas manos a cada lado de su cara y le miraba desde la profundidad de sus cálidos ojos azules.</p><p>No estaba asustado, pero si inquieto, Damián elevo sus brazos hasta ponerlos alrededor del cuello del "granjero" y atraerlo contra sí en un beso amante.</p><p>"También te quiero Kent" pensó, seguro de que el aprovechado que tenía por novio estaba captando eso con sus malditas capacidades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p>Extra:</p><p>Jasón: bueno gane la apuesta *brazos cruzados, a su lado Bruce, Tim y Dick tienen expresiones extrañas*<br/>Dick: no puede ser... *cara de "esto no puede estar pasando"* <br/>Tim: domo a la bestia.... *sorpresa total* <br/>Jasón: eso porque no te acuerdas de lo que hiciste para que el clon no te dejara ¿lo recuerdas babybird? <br/>Tim: cierra la boca. <br/>Bruce: ... ¬¬<br/>Alfred: ¿deberíamos invitar más a menudo al joven Kent, señor? <br/>Jasón: paguen... *reclama*</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Volver - JayTim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: muerte de personaje, fantasmas, locura.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>-Voy a volver- prometió con una voz diferente, mirándole a los ojos a profundidad, queriendo hacer llegar hasta él una promesa tan sincera como infame, volvería si, ¿pero para qué? ¿Podía prometerle algo más allá de los convencionalismos sociales?... Algo le decía que Tim deseaba algo más que un simple anillo de compromiso -nos casaremos- término, y los ojos azules le devolvieron una mirada tan encantadora como feliz, se amaban, sonrió. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero las cosas nunca serían tan sencillas, jamás y eso Jason lo sabía... Volvería con vida, se juro a sí mismo, mirándolo a los ojos, volvería a su lado... lo haría le costara lo que le costara.  </em>
</p><p>.</p><p>La sangre escapaba de la herida como el agua de manante, bastaba una mirada para saber que era mortal y ya su boca mostraba signos de aquel líquido vital, Jason no quería morir, aun no, le había prometido a Tim que volvería con él ¡se lo había prometido! Por su vida, por su amor, por la noche que aún no habían pasado juntos.</p><p>Elevo los ojos hasta Conner Kent, señor de la guerra extranjero y enemigo, que se encontraba, cuan alto era, frente a él, quiso echarse a reír pero no lo hizo.</p><p>Le falto fuerza y valor.</p><p>-voy a morir- explico, como si el otro no lo adivinara aún, no fue un comentario sino una realidad completa. Frente suyo, el hijo de Kriptón le miro ligeramente incómodo y ofreció.</p><p>-si me permitís llevaros al campamento, quizás podamos hacer algo- era sencillo leer los ojos del otro, era tan obvio, Kent deseaba que él muriera, y si no fuera tan honorable Jasón se atrevería a pensar que aquel hombre joven había estado tras el ataque que iba a costarle la vida, pero no podía pensar en eso, no podía.</p><p>Estaba asustado, no quería morir, no podía morir, recordó los brillantes ojos del hijo del líder del clan Drake, recordó sus labios entreabiertos y ansiosos, recordó sus conversaciones inusitadamente serias, recordó como en un momento de emoción Tim le había dicho que moriría si el moría, sabía que las personas dicen muchas cosas que no están dispuestos a cumplir, pero conocía a Tim y su carácter, que podía ser una llama constante y furiosa, lo conocía mejor que nadie y temía que aquel amor que había disfrutado meses antes, se volviera infierno con su muerte.</p><p>
  <em>¿Cómo se lo tomaría el otro? ¿Lloraría?...</em>
</p><p><em>"vuelve conmigo, por encima de todo vuelve conmigo"</em> lo había visto en los ojos verdes del muchacho, Timothy pertenecía a una antigua línea orgullosa y vagos rumores decían que tenía sangre de hadas, a Jasón le había costado sangre, años y esfuerzo constante lograr que el muchacho creyese que le amaba antes de concederle la palabras que lo habían hecho tan feliz, del mismo modo.</p><p>Habían sido felices...</p><p>Por eso, no podía morir, porque cuando el había partido, Tim le había hecho jurar, por la luna, por el sol, por su vida, por el amor que se tenían que volvería.</p><p><em>"volveré"</em> había dicho, a modo de promesa <em>"Nos casaremos"</em> había jurado, con temores pero sin mentir, su corazón había sido noble y había creído que podía volver.</p><p>El más joven le había ofrecido una sonrisa clara y un beso ansioso.</p><p>
  <em>"Vuelve a mi lado, por encima de todo, vuelve a mi lado, no permitas que nada te lo impida"</em>
</p><p>Miro de nuevo a Conner que lo miraba ahora arrodillado a su lado, apretándose una compresa contra su herida.</p><p>-Tú... -al borde de la muerte, podía olvidar algún convencionalismo, pues la verdad que diría era negada en las grandes cortes –tú amas a Tim –no era una pregunta, y Conner lo supo, pues sus ojos fueron piezas imposibles de odio absoluto.</p><p>-sois cruel al recordarme, Jasón, que incluso en la tumba él os amara –reclamo, aunque su voz y su mirada fueron lo único que declararon su pesar, pues su ayuda no se detuvo.</p><p>-¿No contestará?</p><p>-No os incumbe</p><p>-en eso os equivocáis, contestad</p><p>-si eso os place- la indiferencia no era una de las virtudes de aquel hombre- Sí, le amo ¿Qué más da? –se miraron a los ojos, pálidos, al borde de la muerte uno y el otro... el otro vivo, en el momento exacto en que la vida es perfecta. </p><p>.</p><p>La noticia llego y fue de pesar, pues quién había muerto era hijo de Bruce Wayne, gran Duque del reino de Gotham, príncipe en sangre y heredad, primo a largo de los Galavan.<br/>Crimen horrendo, crimen total, la mano que se había extendido para lograr la vida de Jasón Wayne era desconocida pero se buscaría aun a pesar de los años, no hallaría paz porque quien lo había hecho seria buscando sin cansancio.</p><p>Timothy Drake recibió de manos de Conner Kent un anillo dorado con un diamante de corte perfecto, el joven no le miro a los ojos mientras se lo daba, y no lo hizo tampoco mientras le pasaba las palabras del muerto, así como su promesa.</p><p>
  <em>"te amé hasta mi último momento, lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa"</em>
</p><p>Lloro en soledad durante noches enteras, lo lloro, tal y como su amado había temido al borde de la muerte.</p><p>Lo lloro hasta que se le secaron las lágrimas y, entonces, un día, sin ton ni son... bajo las escaleras de la casa de su padre y las cortinas se corrieron, dejando entrar al sol.</p><p>Su piel se había vuelto incluso más blanca, sus labios se habían agrietado y sus ojos habían perdido color, no llevaba en sus manos su anillo, porque había entendido su mensaje pero no podía aceptarlo.</p><p>Salió al jardín y espero, espero por horas, con el traje colgando en algunos puntos, pues había adelgazado, sus ojos miraron a la entrada, hasta que lo vio entrar... alto y atractivo, le temblaron los labios y pronuncio su nombre.</p><p>
  <em>-Jasón....<br/></em>
</p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Conner Kent había creído que las palabras de Wayne eran falsas, exageradas, arrogantes y crueles, pero viendo al muchacho sentado en la silla de piedra del jardín supo que tenía la razón, el dolor mata... se inclinó hasta el muchacho recordando la historia que le había contado el muerto. "morimos, es verdad, pero volvemos para llevarnos a quien nos ama con nosotros" tembló y se inclinó hasta Tim, cuyos labios pronunciaban un nombre que no era suyo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Traición - DamiDick OliDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: muerte de personaje</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>-¡Me lo prometiste! </em>–el grito de Damian Wayne fue alto y lleno de ira, sus ojos eran dos trozos de hielo cargados de ira, odio e indignación y miraban fijos a su padre, era joven y atractivo, su belleza exótica lo habían convertido en uno de los miembros más deseados de Gotham, pero su corazón de piedra lo hacía inalcanzable para la mayoría... el hombre que era el destinatario de su reclamo se hallaba frente suyo, era su padre.</p><p><em>-Escúchame Damián </em>–ordeno, tono cruel y seco, pero el joven apretó los labios ante este, no estaba dispuesto a soportar el caprichoso carácter de su padre, no en aquella ocasión, su sangre ardiente como la arena del desierto se rebelaba.</p><p>-¡No, no, no! ¡Escúchame tú! ¡Queen me ha solicitado y tú vas a aceptar su petición! –rugió, sosteniendo en crueldad su mirada.</p><p>-¡No te merece!</p><p>-¡¿Y quién si?! –Elevo la voz por encima sus cabezas -¿Tus pupilos? –escupió y luego echo la cabeza a un lado –No lo esperes padre, Queen me quiere y solo con él me uniré –los dientes se le apretaron y su expresión fue la de reto.</p><p>-¡Te prefiero muerto a permitir eso! –fue la respuesta, llena de furia y frustración, peligrosa combinación, el grito no tuvo eco pero fue como si lo fuera, porque el rostro de su hijo se convirtió en una fría mascara de hielo.</p><p>Bruce Wayne habría querido retroceder en el tiempo, pero no tuvo tiempo ni valor, le falto amor o decencia ¿Quién podía saberlo? En segundos el rostro de su hijo había perdido color y parecía haber tomado una decisión terrible, las palabras que dijo entonces fueron suaves y lentas... y fueron su sentencia.</p><p>-Prometiste que me entregarías si él cumplía su promesa, te ha traído lo que le has pedido, ha probado ser digno, si no me entregas a él... te juro... me veras muerto.</p><p>.</p><p>¿Pensó en morir?</p><p>En realidad no, pero tenía una vena dramática que lo llevaba a ser creíble cuando las emociones le gobernaban y su vanidad ganaba a leguas al amor.</p><p>Damián amaba a Queen, lo hacía con esa dedicación que nace de quién hace algo porque le da la regalada gana hacerlo, y no podía entender porque su padre se oponía con tanta pasión a la maldita unión, la fortuna de Queen lo hacía perfecto para unirse a él, pues incluso la familia materna aprobaba su elección –<em>él suponía que por el hecho de que Queen era mucho mayor y cabía la posibilidad de que enviudara joven y pudiese hallar a otro consorte incluso más rico</em> – pero su padre se resistía con brusca e injusta terquedad.</p><p>Moriría antes de decirle que sí, y Damián comenzaba a pensar que si solo la muerte lo llevaría a aceptar, entonces eso podía hacerse, la traición habitaba sus venas y en aquel momento su corazón estaba en contra del gran duque. </p><p>No guardaba odio contra su padre, pero sus caprichos a menudo tenían mucho más peso que los afectos devotos y con-sanguíneos.</p><p>De haber sido otro el que se opusiera –Richard Grayson, el primer pupilo de su padre- posiblemente hubiera pensado mejor las cosas... pero no estaba en el reino quién podía contenerlo con palabras suaves y caricias sobradas.</p><p>.</p><p>Oliver sabía que el gran duque Wayne incumpliría su palabra, era imposible que le diese sin resistencia su más hermosa joya, su heredero perfecto, su único hijo de sangre, aún menos después de perder a su otro hijo en la guerra.</p><p>Sabía que Damian se había impuesto a su padre y que por eso este había fingido ceder, fingido porque la misión que le dieran era imposible, pero había cumplido... y ahora ocurría aquello, devolvió la mirada a los fríos orbes de hielo eterno que eran los ojos de Bruce Wayne.</p><p>Y se permitió una sonrisa llena de arrogante confianza... confianza que no era suya.</p><p>La misión era imposible pero Damián no era menos terco que su padre, quería que Oliver ganara. El hijo del gran duque pertenecía a una antigua línea de hechiceros, se había asegurado de que Oliver volviese, con vida, a su lado... Eso le había demostrado una cosa: podían imponerse no una sino mil veces sobre Wayne, la arrogancia del soberano de Gotham sería agua bajo las imposiciones de los Al Ghul.</p><p>Los Al Ghul, de los cuales ya había obtenido la venía para convertir a Damian en su consorte, eran poderosos y anhelaban desde hará mucho la corona de Gotham... y de la ciudad que los señores del escudo de Green Arrow protegían y gobernaban... los Queen tenían un principado a su disposición, pero era uno que tenía demonios al acecho.</p><p>-Me prometisteis la mano de vuestro hijo, si os traía el tesoro de Oa –susurro, sombrío.</p><p>-Pero no me lo habéis traído antes de la gran boda de Jordan y Allen, señor, así pues ya no es de utilidad el libro.</p><p>-Mentís y lo sabéis.</p><p>-Y aun si así fuera, mi hijo no será para usted.</p><p>Oliver no vio a su asesino, no tuvo oportunidad, una espada filosa y envenenada le atravesó desde la espalda al pecho, y faltaron segundos para que le arrancara la vida, sus ojos quedarón presos de los del rey, y sus labios se confundieron para no susurrar el nombre de su amado una última vez.</p><p>.</p><p>Joven, atractivo y fugaz como un beso de amor verdadero, el príncipe heredero temblaba lleno de un odio insufrible, nadie se lo había dicho pero supo la verdad desde el primer momento, ese en el que la espada atravesó el cuerpo de Oliver Queen,<em> "no puede haber muerto"</em>, se decía tratando de contener su cordura y no enloquecer, ignorando el profundo dolor, ese el de la espada, su afilada y traicionera cuchilla hundiéndose en su espalda hasta llegar a su pecho donde la sangre había brillado carmesí.</p><p>Sabía que en aquel momento estaba en reunión privada con su padre.</p><p>Damián soltó un grito y su mirada se llenó del veneno de la traición desde aquel momento.</p><p>Bruce Wayne solo sobrevivió a Oliver Queen tres meses.</p><p>.</p><p>Jason lo hizo por amor, pues el amor mueve el mundo y las ruedas de la fortuna con él, pues amaba a Tim y saber que Queen había estado detrás de su desaparición le destrozo el alma y se la lleno de ganas de destruirle a él y al amor que compartía con Damian.</p><p>Un hechizo los encerró a los tres en la habitación.</p><p>Una pócima lo volvió invisible.</p><p>Una espada envenenada vino con el emblema de los Drake.</p><p>Y Queen pereció.</p><p>Tres meses después Damián se elevó como soberano.</p><p>Él murió al amanecer, el rostro de Tim fue lo último que sus ojos creyeron ver.</p><p>.</p><p>Richard lo hizo también por amor, pues amaba a Damián y cuando este se apartó de su lado le hirió como pocos le podían herir, pero no estalló entonces, fingió aprobar y apoyar la relación de Queen y Damián, más al igual que Queen supo actuar con destreza.</p><p>Le ofreció a Ras Al Ghul lo que anhelaba, a Timothy Drake, príncipe de Gotham, hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne, y luego creo las pruebas que incriminarían a Queen.</p><p>Permitió que Bruce las hallara con dificultad.</p><p>Metió en sus oídos la idea de que una misión imposible era el mejor modo.</p><p>Intrigo para que Jason supiera la verdad, cuando Queen volvió.</p><p>Y tres meses después Bruce, lo mismo que Jason, pereció.</p><p>Fingió volver, pues nunca se había ido, y corrió a ofrecer su consuelo a Damian, lloro las muertes y bajo la tez para que Damian no lo viera, no viera en sus orbes el veneno de la traición y la falta de arrepentimiento.</p><p>Guardo luto y ofreció a la vez, todo su cariño a Damian, y como este lo acostumbraba y tenía la culpabilidad presa en los ojos acepto su afecto y confesó su crimen, se mostró horrorizado primero y luego, lo estrecho en sus brazos dejando escapar lágrimas para él y por él... fue dulce, fue paciente, comprensivo... ofreció lo que sabía ofrecer, pues tenía sangre gitana y sabía cómo seducir el alma que se creía condenada.</p><p>Y una noche, una de luna escarlata, dejo la puerta entreabierta para que Damian fuera a él, como había ido antes de Queen.</p><p>
  <em>Levanto los ojos del libro y le miro, confuso.</em>
</p><p>Pregunto si tenía miedo de los fantasmas, y cuando los labios contrarios se presionaron contra los suyos, ofreció un rato resistencia antes de rendirse completo a sus caricias heladas correspondiendo con su tacto de seda, los labios tuvieron el sabor de la sangre y la traición, pero no dijo nada cuando la cama se tiño de carmesí y Damian se elevó sobre sobre suyo como un ángel vengativo.</p><p><em>-Lo hice por amor </em>–susurro, y un grito le trajo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, arrancándolo de la pesadilla.</p><p>.</p><p>-Richard, Richard! ¿Qué te ocurre? – Damian le sacudía, en la amplia cama matrimonial de la recamara real, tomo aire y una sonrisa pálida le gano los labios antes de abrazarse a su esposo.</p><p>-Nada, nada, solo era una pesadilla –susurro, pues cada noche soñaba que Damian descubría su crimen, su trato con la cabeza del demonio, su intriga para destruir a Queen y por supuesto sus movimientos para convertirlo en soberano (Pues tal cosa exigieron los Al Ghul a cambio de su ayuda y apoyo para ser consorte de Damian) ... cada noche tenía pesadillas, pero ver esos ojos cada dia, sentir ese cuerpo ardiente y tener la seguridad de su amor a su lado lo valía...</p><p>Lo valía.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Volver - DamiDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damián regresa</p><p>Lo hace siempre</p><p>No importa cuántas veces se vaya, él vuelve, él regresa.</p><p>Regresa porque en realidad nunca se ha ido.</p><p>No en su alma, porque su alma continua presa, presa de esos ojos azules, de las manos blancas, de la boca de labios delgados y rojos como la sangre, y las caricias de seda y cristal roto.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Es de sangre noble, antigua, mítica... Cien veces maldita.</p><p>Damián lo sabe mientras avanza por los pasillos oscuros de la mansión de los Wayne, lo sabe mientras se mueve con la gracia instintiva del animal que sabe que está siendo cazado... Porque lo sabe, lo sabe desde que ingresa en la mansión.</p><p>Lo supo desde la primera vez que ingreso, siendo un niño, a ella.</p><p>Richard le esta esperando. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Su madre lo entrego con la desolación pintada en la cara y la herida hecha a la altura de su pecho turgente, lo entrego con la mirada presa del hombre que era su padre y este lo recibió con la elegante resignación de un sangre azul.</p><p>Sin preguntas, Sin respuestas.</p><p>Cruzo las puertas de la mansión con la mirada orgullosa sosteniendo el terror de un niño que llegaba por vez primera sin saber que esperar.</p><p>Le mostraron su habitación y la relación con su padre se anunció tormentosa con aquello, él no deseaba quedarse, anhelante de volver a la calidez de la mirada amante de su abuelo, a las promesas de un futuro brillante bajo la gran corte que presidia este en Nanda Parbat.</p><p>No fue así.</p><p>No volvió porque al ingresar a la mansión los engranajes de su pasado, su presente y su futuro decidieron jugar.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Lo había esperado por siglos, lo esperó una eternidad, atado a una promesa envenenada de volver a su lado, se había quedado allí, esperando una eternidad porque llegará un beso de sus labios, una mirada azul topacio de sus ojos y una caricia pálida de sus manos.</p><p>Y cuando cruzo las puertas las ruedas del destino echaron a correr, Damian ingreso a la recámara sin saberlo pero el espíritu cruzo el aire y echo a reír. <br/>.<br/>Nunca fue capaz de irse, aunque lo hizo mil veces siempre volvió,no lo hacía por su padre, ni por su herencia, si en algo debía excusarse era que sus vueltas eran por él. </p><p>Richard nunca le decía en donde habían conocido en el pasado, en esa otra vida, solo sabía que lo amaba... Y que por eso seguía atado allí, a esa casa.<br/>.<br/>Richard no decía nada porque le costaba retenerlo a veces y sabía que la verdad no haría bien a Damian, no podía decirle porque estaba atado allí, lo amaba lo suficiente para dar vueltas a su lado y esperarlo otras veces... Prefería que fuera así, sin contarle de la daga fría que le había atravesado el pecho y como su amante le había dejado dedangrarse durante toda un día hasta morir. </p><p>No lo culpaba ni lo excusaba, solo sabía que lo amaba... Y que aun podía retenerlo. </p><p>Había visto mucho desde que muriera, pero al final siempre volvía... Allí, no porque hubiese muerto allí sino porque allí habitaba el recuerdo de su amor y allí un día había vuelto él. </p><p>
  <em>Joven, cruel y lleno de dolor.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Djinn -Damian Wayne xTerry McGinnins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: consentimiento dudoso</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El espíritu de las arenas no tenía nombre, no uno que los hombres pudiesen pronunciar en cualquier caso pero Terry lo llamaba Damián, pues con tal nombre lo había conocido... y era el nombre que gritaba las noches en las que él le visitaba.</p><p>No lo conoció por error precisamente, y en cierto modo fue únicamente culpa suya terminar en su poder, sus padres le habían dicho a Matt que no vagara más allá de donde acampaban en el oasis y Terry había recibido recomendaciones de todo mundo de no permitir que el niño paseara su curiosidad lejos de los adultos en el desierto, que no se bañara solo e incluso que no riera demasiado alto.</p><p>De haber habido animales peligrosos cerca lo habría creído indicado, pero el oasis parecía un lugar de calma eterna, el viaje en la caravana, para la investigación de su padre, incluso aburrido por lo poco que ocurría.</p><p>Había creído que Matt no corría ningún peligro y aquella noche... cuando dijo que iría a hacer "pis" no lo acompaño.</p><p>No sabía bien como ni donde había ido, pues nunca piso ese lugar, pero fue lo suficiente para que su hermano llamara la atención del ser que la caravana temía pero del que nada decían.</p><p>Matt cayó enfermo al día siguiente, sus mejillas se encendieron como granadas al final del verano, su boca se reseco como la piel de un cordero despellejado, sus ojos adquirieron aquel brillo enfermo tan propio de la fiebre y su temperatura subió de forma escandalosa... y en el oasis no se contaba en aquel momento con médico alguno.</p><p>Los ancianos discutieron que se podía hacer, mover al niño por un viaje en el desierto al poblado más cercano podía matarlo, pero el tiempo que demoraría un caballo veloz en cruzar el desierto de ida y vuelta podía ser también demasiado largo... Al final sin embargo la suerte pareció sonreírles.</p><p>Llegaron como llegan los héroes en las novelas románticas, a caballo y vestidos con ropas del desierto en un tono blanco como la sal después de haberse preparado, eran tres hombres dos de cabellos oscuro y uno de cabello rojo como el fuego... Damián iba al frente y cuando se quitó el turbante que le ocultaba la cara basto verle para que el vigilante del oasis echara a correr a la tienda de los ancianos... sin embargo estos no llegaron antes de que viera a Matt, pues comento al presentarse como Damian Al Ghul que era médico y sus padres, los de Terry, le llevaron con él.</p><p>Terry vio su mirada al acercarse a Matt, pues los ojos que se anunciaron fríos al llegar chispearon de emoción, una emoción que Terry solo había visto en los ojos de su padre al ver a su madre... un mal presentimiento le ocupo, y cuando los ancianos recibieron a Damián preocupados y un poco asustados, el mal presentimiento se intensifico y cierto desagrado le nació hacía el hombre que podía salvar la vida de su hermano.</p><p>Con los días que pasaron en el oasis Matt pareció mejorar, pero nunca lo suficiente, y Terry empezaba a pensar si acaso había ocupado alguna infección demasiado fuerte, el "médico" no decía mucho, aunque los dos que le acompañaban era un encanto de pies a cabeza, el mayor tomaba el nombre de Richard Grayson y el pelirrojo el de Colin Wilkes... y ambos se comportaban de manera cortes con él, encantadora incluso, pero apenas decían nada de su pasado, estaban allí porque Damián estaba allí, y cuando este se acercaba a ellos parecían olvidar que el resto del mundo existía.</p><p>Por otro lado la gente de la caravana no se atrevía a mirarlos nunca, y evitaban su trato, elos por su parte no parecían resentir aquello.</p><p>.</p><p>La luna brillaba redonda y perfecta la noche que los escucho hablar.</p><p>-Llévame contigo –era la voz de Matt, pequeña, infantil... ingenua, se aferraba a Damian Al Ghul como un niño se aferraría a su madre – ¡O quédate! ¡No importa!</p><p>-No puedo quedarme –Damián hablaba en tono bajo, pero solo una cortina lo separaba de él así que pudo oírlo bien –pero te dejare un anillo, un anillo de agua y de luna... -ofreció y Terry, escandalizado por algo que no terminaba de entender quiso intervenir, fue entonces que una mano fría y delgada le cogió por el brazo y otra le cubrió la boca, reconoció el aroma y el susurro en su oído "quédate quieto, porque no podrás enfrentarlo" un susurro vago y suave que, sin saber bien cómo, logro inmovilizarlo –y cuando estés listo me llamarás con él y podré llevarte conmigo.</p><p>.</p><p>La explicación de Colín y Dick fue entendible y aunque extraordinaria, se la creyó, porque los hombres de la caravana temían al "médico" porque los viejos rehuían la mirada de los McGinnis, porque sus planes se habían roto por la voluble atención del demonio de las arenas, un djinn.</p><p>La noche que Matt salió, salió solo, y la luna brillaba blanca en el cielo, pero no estaba entera, la noche que Matt salió la luna estaba rota y sus ojos otearon en la oscuridad atraídos por el brillo esmeralda de unos ojos imposibles, era un niño alegre y curioso y sus pasos le llevaron a seguir el brillo endemoniado de unos orbes cuyo dueño se había interesado en él desde el momento en que su padre lo puso sobre el camello de una caravana que cruzaría el desierto hasta un destino desconocido ahora para Terry.</p><p>Matt había seguido, como una década antes lo había hecho Colín, como medio siglo antes lo había hecho Richard, el brillo del jade hasta llegar a donde las aguas se volvían esmeraldas.</p><p>Al lago prohibido que ni aun los más viejos conocían del oasis, el lago en el que a veces el genio se echaba a descansar, el lago donde cobraba alguna vida sin importancia, el lago donde sus dedos rosaban sin culpa el alma de aquellos lo suficientemente incautos como para seguirlo, lo suficientemente hermosos como para interesarle.</p><p>Pero Matt era apenas un niño.</p><p>Aun no estaba en la edad en la que podía ser un amante de Damian.</p><p>Pero un día volvería por él, cuando el chico cruzara la apariencia infantil, cuando su cuerpo fuese lo suficientemente atractivo para el demonio.</p><p>Y no pudo soportarlo.</p><p>Rugió que Al Ghul tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver para lograr a su pequeño hermano, Colin y Dick le mirarón con algo parecido a la piedad, supo que era capaz, que otros antes que él lo habían enfrentado, poderosos hechiceros... grandes profetas.</p><p>Algunos amantes suyos se habían suicidado y tenía algunos ocultos en palacios de cristal y cofres de plata y diamante. <br/>Los había tomado de otros lugares, muy lejos... pero la caravana le conocía porque en ella había nacido, hijo de mortal y hechicera.</p><p>-Ayudenme –rogo y vio con horror que ambos se resistían - ¡mi hermano es solo un niño! –soltó en un grito...</p><p>-Podrías ofrecerle algo –insinuó entonces Dick, aunque su expresión delato dolor al ofrecer esa solución.<br/>.</p><p>Se deslizo en el lecho de seda y se levantó del mismo dejando que la ropa se moviera con encanto sobre su figura, camino hasta el balcón y vio estrellas brillar en el cielo, había olvidado cuanto tiempo había pasado allí, solo sabía que su existencia, su nombre, se había borrado de la existencia de todos los hombres menos de los que pertenecían a la caravana.</p><p>Cuando Dick le dijo que podía ofrecer un cambio, su hermano por él, se había escandalizado, y negado... pero posteriores experiencias, cuando Matt cumplió doce y su mirada se encandilo de vuelta y el anillo brillo, le llevaron a una decisión exagerada.</p><p>La noche que Damián apareció para llevarse a su hermano lo encontró a él desnudo en el lecho, un ofrecimiento vago... y las cartas se movieron de sitio y lugar, Damián acepto el trato y esa noche Terry grito.</p><p>Estaba en el castillo de cristal desde entonces, a veces recordaba su pasado, a su hermano... y otras... otras veces se preguntaba por los otros miembros del castillo, eran hermosos y la mayoría poseía esa belleza insólita de estrellas de cine –Damián tenía buen gusto- pero casi ninguno hablaba, a diferencia de él la mayoría había aceptado irse con Damian completamente encandilados por él y anhelaban sus visitas, como él era el último que había llegado le tenían un odio visceral.</p><p>-¿Qué es lo que ves, McGinnins? –susurro una voz a sus espaldas y se sobre salto, volviéndose a verle, era de nuevo él, alto, más que él, un maldito poste de cableado público, la piel ligeramente oscura, los ojos que prometían el cielo y el infierno, la boca cruel y sensual, y aquellas manos que solían llevarle a sentir cosas extremas, retrocedió un paso.</p><p>-Viniste –susurro, sin dejar de verle a la cara, sin moverse más alla y sintiendo su respiración acelerarse.</p><p>-A verte –contestó el ente, logrando que su sangre hirviera, adivino más que vio las manos del otro acercarse a él y supo que no se había equivocado cuando las sintió sobre la piel de sus caderas, atrayéndolo hasta tocar su pecho –sentirte –susurro contra su oído.</p><p>Gimió y cerró los ojos, pero tenía una solicitud y sabiendo que solo tendría esa visita en un mes, solo le quedaba unos segundos antes de ser tomado en quién sabía qué posición... intento hablar, tomo aire... pero el otro fue más rápido.</p><p>Aún era de noche, y el djinn a veces solía quedarse después de la pasión, le echo los brazos al cuello y antes de darse cuenta, su figura se fundía entre las sabanas con el cuerpo de su amante sobre el suyo.</p><p>No lo amaba, y por ello no odiaba a los otros ... pero a veces le quería... y otras sabía reconocer la verdad: que era un amante bastante bueno.</p><p>.</p><p>Despertó antes de que se fuera, cuando ya se removía en la cama para partir sin despedirse, como era costumbre suya.</p><p>-Damián –susurro, entreabriendo los ojos y viendo su mirada, elevo una mano hasta tocar los cuernos de carnero, gruesos y elevados, que le nacían en la cabeza –Espera...</p><p>-¿Por qué esperar? –pregunto, colocándose una túnica sobre el cuerpo aparentemente humano, pues nunca lo había visto como era en realidad... o eso suponía.</p><p>-Quiero pedirte una cosa –apuro las palabras, pues apenas aprendía como pedir algo, Damián le miro elevando una ceja, mientras acomodaba su fajin.</p><p>-Quiero irme contigo... -los ojos del mayor fueron frios y sin emoción –por favor... siempre te llevas a Colin, a Dick, a Jon o a Raven, llévame esta vez contigo... por favor, estoy volviéndome loco encerrado en estas habitaciones.</p><p>-¿Qué me asegura que no trataras de huir?</p><p>-La seguridad de que mi amor por mi hermano es más fuerte que mi deseo de ser libre, por favor, una vez –pidió una última vez, Damián pareció pensárselo.</p><p>-No esta vez.</p><p>-¿Cuando? –Damian sonrió y se inclinó a él, seductor... Terry sostuvo su mirada.</p><p>-Le he prometido a Drake una salida, pero la próxima vez, te llevare conmigo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. propuesta - JayDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-y ese hombre... Esta enamorado de ti?</p><p>La pregunta era bastante imprudente siendo que en realidad se habían conocido la noche anterior, pero Jason no quería perder el tiempo siendo cuidadoso.</p><p>Damian por su parte solo le miro a medio camino entre la duda y la preocupación.</p><p>-yo... No lo sé.</p><p>-entonces porque se casan?</p><p>-las bodas arregladas no son ran raras en mi familia. No es necesari que él me ame.</p><p>No tenía ni idea de porque se abría tanto con él. Pero lo hacía.</p><p>-no es la clase de matrimonio que pueda hacerte feliz.</p><p>Damian sonrio u luego sacudio la cabeza.</p><p>-Que cosa puedo hacer entonces?</p><p>Se miraron.</p><p>Fue un segundo.</p><p>Fue una locura.</p><p>-podrias venir conmigo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. nieve - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Barry le gusta la nieve, Hal puede ver eso cuando el precioso rubio suelta un grito de alegría pura al ver las montañas y el rio congelado desde el helicóptero que los está llevando a ese complejo vacacional pagado por Bruce-Que-Rico-Soy-Wayne.</p><p>Lo admira de reojo, viendo su perfil delicado, semejante al de una estatua griega, la curva frágil de su mentón o sus mejillas nacaradas a causa del frío. </p><p>Hal no puede negarlo, está enternecido con la vista.</p><p>Y se enternece más, aunque no lo confiesa, cuando ve a Hal salir de la habitación que el complejo les ha dado, bien abrigado por un traje de lana que le sienta de maravilla. <br/>Está enamorado... Se le nota ¿no?</p><p>Pues es la cosa más agradable del mundo viendo a Barry dar vueltas de lado a lado, y siguiéndolo a donde quiera que va.</p><p>Y es así como llegan, de nuevo, al rio congelado y hay patines en los pies de ambos. <br/>Tras una hora y cinco caídas vergonzosas que prefiere no recordar Hal está deslizándose con Barry por el hielo, lo hacen lentos y girando a veces, lo hacen lento porque es algo extraño hacerlo así para ambos, pero Hal no es bueno sobre el hielo y Barry no quiere que se caiga... de nuevo, y Hal, a Hal le gusta ver a Barry moverse lentamente, paciente, por el hielo, por su vida, porque siempre está allí. </p><p>Lo nota cuando sus manos se conectan para que él no se caiga de vuelta, cuando Barry hace de sostén para él, algo que es muy bonito y cómodo, porque allí no están salvando al mundo... pero sintiendo las manos enfundadas en guantes de lana guiarle sin temor, no puede evitar pensar que lo suyo, es de verdad algo especial.</p><p>Porque hay algo realmente bonito que los conecta. </p><p>Que los conecta de verdad. </p><p>Y cuando se ve en los amables ojos de Barry, esos ojos de precioso tono azul claro, sabe que no le importa caerse otras cinco veces en el hielo, si al elevar la mirada aún tiene la seguridad de ver esos ojos del color del cielo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Romance -DamiJon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Kent contuvo las ganas de reírse de su novio pues sabía que este iba a ponerse como una vela si a él se le ocurría dejar escapar un solo soplo de aire de su boca ¡Pero era tan cómico!<br/>Ver al arrogante, elevado, orgulloso y aristocrático Damian Wayne con un delantal de cocina, pegotes de masa en el pelo, expresión de sorpresa por verlo, un bowl con algo que parecía masa... que trataba de parecer masa... y otras cosas que no se atrevía a apreciar porque Damian cubría la mesa con su cuerpo, haciendo de separador de la mesa y Jon.</p><p>¿Y Jon?</p><p>Él solo estaba frente a Damian, tratando de no reír, porque las manchas de harina en el rostro de Damian eran graciosas, porque las mejillas de su novio estaban sonrojadas, porque ese día era el cumpleaños de Jon y él... él solo podía sonreír enternecido tratando de no reír porque adivinaba lo que el mayor había tratado de hacer pero trataba de no mostrarlo para no alterarlo más.</p><p>-Ni una palabra, Kent –amenazo el mayor, con el cucharon de madera moviéndose de un lado a otro en su mano... y Jon solo contuvo un poco más la risa, las mejillas amenazando con explotarle por lo llenas de aire que estaban y Damian apretando los labios con las mejillas incendiándose un poco más a cada segundo.</p><p>-Kent... -amenazo Damian y Jon, para evitar algún lio le echo los brazos al cuello, abrazándole con fuerza y el cuerpo temblando entre espasmos de risa...</p><p>-Perdón, perdón... de verdad...-reía sin dejar de abrazarle </p><p>Se calmó al cabo de unos segundos, pero no se separó, adivinando que el otro debía estar molesto como mínimo... y antes de separarse susurro.</p><p>-Gracias –era apenas un hilo de voz, antes de alejarse y verle la cara, la hermosa cara.</p><p>Damian solo tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y una ceja elevada, mirándole sin saber que pensar de él.</p><p>-Vístete, iremos a comer fuera –declaro, sin mirarle y salió de la cocina... </p><p>Jon no dejo de sonreír en todo el día.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Inexacto - superbat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-te molesta- pregunto Bruce con una sonrisa leve, casi convencional, mirándolo con aquellos hechizantes ojos azules y clark no pudo menos que sonreír.</p><p>-No, no me molesta –contesto y suspiro, fue un suspiro realmente triste, Bruce le había roto el corazón al rechazarle hacia años... lo observo, a pesar de su cortesía era tan indiferente como antes, su corazón dolía –habríamos sido tan felices –susurro, causando que el mayor se congelara en su lugar y se volviera para verle con la mirada confundida, como si no estuviera seguro de que había oído –yo habría sido feliz a tu lado –aseguro... viendo sin sorpresa como el multimillonario entreabría la boca y luego la cerraba, un tono suave rosa se colocó en sus pálidas mejillas antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarlo fríamente.</p><p>-No digas tonterías –se volvió de nuevo a hacer lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo, Clark observo que su figura había vuelto a tensarse, recta como una regla con todos los músculos en espera, se acercó.</p><p>-No digo tonterías, yo habría sido feliz a tu lado y habría hecho lo que fuera para hacerte feliz -aseguro llegando a su lado deteniéndose para no herirle, aunque las ganas de tomarlo de los hombros y volverlo para verle a los ojos y ver qué era lo que ocurría en su alma le atenazaban...</p><p>-No sabes lo que dices –dijo al fin Bruce volviéndose a verle, y apoyándose un poco contra la mesa en ese momento al ver cuán cerca estaban, había bajo la superficie lisa y fría de sus azules, un trasfondo de angustia irreprimible.</p><p>Clark le sonrió con tristeza y acaricio su mejilla pálida sin temor, ni segundas intenciones, Bruce parpadeo y se dejo hacer, quedandose quieto como una estatua de cera, su piel era calida...</p><p>-Podrías darme una oportunidad -insinuó de vuelta y Wayne le miro y cerrando los ojos negó lentamente, no se trataba de oportunidades, ni de nada por el estilo... ellos eran diferentes y él estaba allí, siempre con ese dolor dramático de no merecer cosa buena en ese mundo.</p><p>Se pregunto como cambiar su forma de ver el mundo y de vuelta... no pudo contestarse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Acampada - ClarkJay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"¿Quieres recordarme porque hacemos esto?" Pregunto Jasón en voz alta desde el interior de la tienda de acampar, removiéndose de un lado a otro y haciendo lo suyo, había amenazado a Clark con una ramita a que no se acercara a la tienda hasta que estuviera hecha.</p><p>Clark solo podía hacerle caso mientras juntaba la leña para el fuego.</p><p>-¿Porque queríamos una salida más o menos normal? –elevo la voz, tras haber sido aprobado por Bruce (que se ponía en modo madre sobreprotectora cuando se trataba de sus hijos) para salir como pareja del segundo hijo del murciélago, lo último que habían tenido era salidas normales, </p><p>Bruce había encontrado los modos más desquiciados de arruinar sus citas, pero claro también lo suficientemente leves desperfectos para que pasaran por accidentes.</p><p>Hasta que claro, habían hecho esa salida... y allí estaban, descubriendo que su material de acampada tenía alguna cosa rara que los iba a obligar a volver a la ciudad cuanto antes ¿Habría olvidado que él podía dar cinco vueltas al planeta en un segundo? No lo creía, eso debía ser una coincidencia, soltó un suspiro. </p><p>-¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?</p><p>-Puedo con una banda completa de maleantes Clark! Puedo con esto... -declaro Jason desde la tienda, y debía tener razón pues media hora después la tienda de campaña se elevaba sobre la hierba perfectamente armada.</p><p>-Bueno, supes... ¿Qué dices ahora? –declaro, en tono arrogante el chico, Clark solo pudo sonreír.<br/>-Me gusta.</p><p>-Sí, sí... Ahora ven adentro –ordeno, haciendo lo propio y entrando al interior de la tienda con una sonrisita burlona, Clark le siguió por curiosidad, dejando caer la última ramita sobre el armado de ramas que había hecho para la hoguera. </p><p>El interior era como cualquier tienda de campaña, pero Jason lo jalo sobre su cuerpo sin asomo alguno de vergüenza, pudo sentir y adivinar cada parte del cuerpo del más joven bajo el suyo, ver su sonrisa divertida y aquellos ojos que brillaban burlones por dejado de los suyos. </p><p>-¡Jason? –preguntó, titubeante.</p><p>-Tranquilo... aquí él no puede escucharnos.</p><p>"él" claro que "él" era Bruce, en cuanto a no escucharlos... cerro los ojos y lo adivino, cada cachivache perfectamente colocado para bloquear las señales del murciélago.<br/>A Bruce iba a darle un ataque al corazón por no poder vigilarlos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. chaperon -JayTim + Dick (+Damian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Iba a matar a Dick! O al menos eso pensaba mientras su hermano se sentaba en la mesa de su cita... </p><p>Todo había empezado muy normal, como suelen darse en estos casos las cosas. </p><p>Hacia una hora Jasón solo podía elevar los ojos al cielo y decir que ¡Por fin! Había conseguido que Timothy Drake le dijera que "si" a una salida, el muchacho le había mirado desconfiadamente las muchas veces que el hijo adoptivo de Bruce Wayne lo había abordado tratando de coquetearle, pero al final, tras aclararse que su malhada fama de "chico problema" no era más que un montón de exageraciones sobre cosas que quizá si había hecho el chico le había dicho que sí... que saldría con él a una única salida.</p><p>Y allí estaban, sentado en un café tomando café y mordisqueando pasteles deprimentes, porque no eran tan deliciosos como los de Alfred. </p><p>Timothy le hablaba tranquilamente de algunas cosas, bebiendo cada cierto tiempo del contenido de su café, el chico había elegido aquella cafetería, pues había aludido que ir al cine con él podía resultar riesgoso, Jason iba a fingir que no había notado la mirada irónica del más joven ni la acusación silenciosa de <em>"vaya uno a saber que quieras hacerme amparado por la oscuridad" </em></p><p>¡Par Dieu! Que él no era Richard... </p><p>Se estaba distrayendo en morder la galletita en forma de cabeza de primate, cuando por la puerta del café ingreso Richard, acompañado por una de sus tantas novias... y supo que habría problemas. </p><p>-¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta por el parque? –preguntó, ofreció, casi rogo... porque se adivinaba pronto descubierto con su cita por su hermano mayor y allí todo pintaría de gris, mi muerte está cerca, porque en ese mismo lugar, en una esquina también tomaba su café la hermosa Bárbara Gordon.</p><p>Tim le miró con una ceja alzada, aún no había terminado su café –bueno, era imposible que terminara, ya iba por la tercera... al chico le gustaba el café argentino al parecer- que tenía en la taza que tenía cogida con la mano izquierda, cerca de sus labios.</p><p>-Prefiero quedarme aquí, es cálido –insinuo, bajando la mirada y dejando caer las pestanas obre las blancas mejillas.</p><p>-De acuerdo... -contestó entonces, resignado a rezar a alguna entidad bondadosa que su hermano estuviera ocupado en su salida. </p><p>No tuvo suerte cuando el primer grito se dio.</p><p>Contra todo pronóstico no era Barbara sino una rubia despampanante la causa de aquel desastre, ¿cómo lo sabía? Pues que lo había visto todo en el reflejo del vaso de ponche que tenía a su frente.</p><p>La rubia había avanzado confiada hasta un Dick estrechado por su cita de aquel día y lo había besado... lo demás fueron grito, un par de señoritas despelucadas y Dick tratando de separar a unas fieras cuando... ¡Oh dios! Si, los vio... </p><p>Realmente nunca entendería a Dick, se había desentendido de la pareja de señoritas peleando y había ido con ellos. </p><p>Hola –saludo, con una sonrisa brillante como los comerciales de dentrificos.</p><p>-Hola –dijo Tim, sonriéndole en respuesta, formaba parte del encanto de Dick, no importaba si se trataba de un viejo de cincuenta o un niño de cinco, siempre se mostraban amables con él.<br/>-Hola Jay, que gusto verte hermano ¿cómo has estado? No te veo desde esta mañana... si? Yo tampoco –completo Dick una conversación consigo mismo antes de sentarse en la mesa de ambos, sin mirar al par de fieras que aun se arañaban la cara en la puerta del café... iba a matar a su hermano, ¿Qué estaría pensando Tim de él? - ¿me presentas a tu cita jay? –había mirado a tim, interesado –yo soy Dick, por cierto... su hermano –señalamiento de dedo.</p><p>-Tim –contestó Drake, sin parecer incomodo... </p><p>Y allí estaban, sentados tres caballeros y un tercero que no notaba que estaba haciendo de mal tercio...</p><p>¿De verdad? ¿Qué había hecho para que alguien allá arriba lo odiara tanto?</p><p>Después de conseguir al fin una salida con aquella monada de bonitos ojos azules... Al menos Tim no había negado que estaban en una cita...</p><p>Ahora solo debía deshacerse de su hermano, ignorar que el gerente del café miraba homicidamente su mesa, y que la cuenta del café que Tim estaba tomando debía salir de su tarjeta... ¿Cómo iba a conseguir pagar antes que dick? </p><p>Misterios.</p><p>Bajo la mirada a su teléfono y vio un mesaje.</p><p>Demonio: ¿Que pasa Todd? Grayson al fin destruyo tu cita?</p><p>Maldijo por lo bajo y levanto la mirada, Dick y Tim lo miraban esperando una respuesta...</p><p>-eh... ¿Si? </p><p>Dick aplaudio</p><p>-Perfecto, vamos al cine ¡sere su chaperon!</p><p>Respuesta al demonio: ha decidido ser chaperon. muerete. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. LuciferxConstantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ella tenía los ojos más bonitos que él había visto en su jodida vida, y definitivamente no estaba equivocado al pensar que solo por esos ojos sería capaz de pedirle matrimonio aunque definitivamente no la amara.</p><p>Era un pensamiento absurdo, pues acababa de conocerla y , según su experiencia, Constantine no podía decir que fuese un hombre de compromisos largos.</p><p>La miro de vuelta, cabello largo y rubio cayéndole en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda, un cuerpo de sirena gótica y una lengua graciosa que sabía como hablar.</p><p>Elevo una ceja y volvió a mirarla.</p><p>Entonces su sangre se helo en las venas un segundo.</p><p>Él conocía aquellos ojos que le miraban bajo las pestañas rubias y la sonrisa adorable.</p><p>Elevo una ceja y le miro bien.</p><p>Ella se permitió sonreír de un modo diferente y Constantine chasqueo la lengua. </p><p>-Lucifer –anuncio, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y ella echo a reír de un modo tal que parecían campanillas chocando entre sí.</p><p>Un segundo después frente suyo estaba un caballero de traje blanco y pajarita negra.</p><p>-te estabas tardando –comentó con una sonrisa divertida, el mago se tragó las ganas de maldecir en 29 idiomas y lo hizo solo en tres. </p><p>-¿Qué quieres?</p><p>-¿yo?... nada! Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me abordo –comento mirando con distracción su menú.</p><p>Touche</p><p>Pensó el amante de los cigarrillos, tomar nota, no abordes chicas rubias y bonitas que te encuentres en la calle.</p><p>Lástima que no hacía caso de recomendaciones,... ni siquiera las suyas propias.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. reencuentro - DamiColin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo reconoció porque era imposible no hacerlo, porque lucía demasiado grande en la puerta de su casa, demasiado sombrío en medio de su bonito jardín de flores y porque a pesar de todo aún tenía los mismo ojos tristes y desesperados, llenos de dolor, odio, rencor y ansia de sangre que tenía cuando se encontraron la primera vez siendo niños.</p><p>Lo reconoció porque había sido su primer amor, el más dulce y también el más amargo.<br/>Lo reconoció. </p><p>Porque a pesar de todo nunca lo había olvidado, ni tan siquiera había tratado de hacerlo. </p><p>¿Y él?<br/>Bueno, Damián había ido a buscarlo, había tocado a su puerta, era claro que debía saber quién era... le miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos del color del jade, sintió ganas de sonreír. </p><p>-Damian –dijo, con suavidad y cariño, algo de paciencia también porque con Damian paciencia era de las primeras cosas que uno necesita.</p><p>-Colín –dijo él, y su tono fue sombrío y extraño... no se habían visto en... ¿Cuántos años? ¿Diez? Recordaba que la última vez Damian que se habían visto Damian le había dicho que volvería con su familia materna, que tomaría su lugar como la cabeza del demonio... y le había dejado un beso amargo en los labios, lágrimas en los ojos, un abrazo torpe... y un anillo en la mano.</p><p>Recordó el anillo y abrió los ojos de par en par imaginando cosas que no podían ser, porque Colin se había alejado de los héroes después de aquello, porque tenía una vida normal y porque Damian le había suplicado que no lo buscara, que volvería algún día...</p><p>¿Y ese era aquel día? </p><p>A veces lo odiaba por ser como era, a veces, cuando la paciencia se le agotaba. </p><p>Le miro a la cara de vuelta, tratando de entender que hacía allí... y entonces lo vio, como lo había visto la última vez, cabello hecho un desastre y mirada de "que poco tiempo tengo"</p><p>Parpadeo confuso y miro por detrás de su... ¿amigo? No había nadie. </p><p>-¿puedo pasar? –pregunto Damián, y Colín sintió algo extraño dar un salto en su estómago, asintió un poco confuso y se hizo a un lado.</p><p>Habían pasado diez años, si... </p><p>Y si Colín era sincero, cosa que siempre era, no había habido día que no pensara al menos un poco en él... fue a hacer café para su invitado casi sin darse cuenta, dejando que este le siguiera a donde iba, la cocina.</p><p>-Serias una excelente esposa –susurro entonces Damian, viéndole dar vueltas en la cocina. <br/>Se volvió a verle, aun con la cafetera en la mano y mirándole con la ceja alzada, sin saber que opinar de él... ¿es que acaso seguía igual de insoportable que antes? </p><p>Damian le devolvió la mirada con ese estilo tan suyo y entonces le ofreció ese gesto que muy poco le conocían, una sonrisa suave, de labios cerrados... que se le elevaba hasta los ojos.<br/>Le tembló la mano.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí Damian? –preguntó al final, sin contestar a lo otro y entonces lo vio, en la limpieza de unos ojos que seguían siendo amigos para con él. </p><p>-vine por ti –contestó.</p><p>Y el tiempo se le detuvo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Tolerancia cero  -KonTim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tolerancia cero.</p><p>Es lo que le faltaba a sus predecesores, Batman lo sabe, mientras vigila la ciudad sombrío y letal, puede adivinar a lo lejos a Superman, haciendo lo suyo... ese es el mejor camino que ellos pueden tomar, los verdaderos héroes deben ser capaces de entender...</p><p>Para crear un mejor futuro, un mundo adecuado, algo que valga la pena... es necesario liberarse de las plagas primero.</p><p>Cierra los ojos un segundo y escucha el viento pasar a su lado, un aire cálido antes de volverse a verle... Kon siempre ha sido capaz de escuchar sus pensamientos por lejos que este, porque los latidos del corazón de Timothy Drake es algo que Conner nunca ha dejado de vigilar jamás. <br/>Se miran a los ojos sin necesidad de decir nada más, ambos tomaron las decisiones que los llevaron a lo que son ahora, pero sus razones fueron buenas y eso nadie puede cambiarlo. </p><p>Nadie.</p><p>Se refleja, con la máscara cubriéndole la cara, en los ojos del clon, ese mismo que nunca ha dejado de estar a su lado... en los ojos de su amante y se pregunta que ve, lo hace un solo segundo antes de apartar el pensamiento. </p><p>Conner siempre lo ve a él, claro, y él ve a Conner, con o sin traje de superhéroe... las cosas son claras, es él... son los mismos que hace años. </p><p>Haciendo lo correcto.</p><p>Puede notarlo volando a su lado, mirando la oscuridad de esa ciudad sin nombre, y no hay palabras para decir nada más... sobre su hombro siente la presión de su mano, la misma mano amiga de antes, la misma mano amada de hace años... </p><p>Son los mismos.</p><p>Siguen buscando lo de siempre.</p><p>Y siguen juntos.</p><p>Seguirán juntos.</p><p>Nada ha cambiado.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. injustice - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podría haberse rendido, ¡nada más fácil!</p><p>En los brazos de Hal, Barry se sentía a salvo y en gracia, cosa extraña puesto que si debía ser sincero: no lo amaba, aunque lo que sentía por él era algo muy semejante al amor. </p><p>Meses en el pasado, tras que Superman tomara el poder se había rendido a los besos de Hal Jordan cuando este confeso amarle, mientras Superman buscaba su idílico mundo ellos dos habían compartido más que una amistad, habían compartido besos, un romance y una cama. <br/>Pero al final todo eso no servía de nada, Barry tenía claros sus principios y mientras luchaba contra Hal no podía olvidarlos, abrió bien los ojos y corrió para que la memoria de ese hombre y lo compartido no bloquearan las decisiones correctas.</p><p>Porque de nada servía amarlo, no hacerlo, quererlo o alguna otra cosa. </p><p>Hal y Barry tenían visiones diferentes del mundo, uno estaba dispuesto a ir más lejos y él otro... sabían que debían detenerse, detener a superman... antes de que destruyera el mundo. </p><p>Y lo lamento.</p><p>Porque quizá sí que lo amaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. enamoramiento - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Qué había ocurrido?</p><p>Barry trato de ubicarse en paralelo pero no fue capaz, todo su mundo repentinamente eran unos ojos verdes maravillosos que le veían desde arriba con impresión reveladora.</p><p>De repente la simple idea de moverse fue absurdamente dolorosa, no quería moverse y no le importaba cuan incómoda fuese la postura que tuviese en ese momento.</p><p>Ni siquiera le importaba quien era el hombre de traje verde que se había ubicado en el camino de la liga hacia apenas una hora.</p><p>Solo podía pensar en que si su corazón latía solo un poco más rápido él no iba a conocer a sus nietos.</p><p>Esa no era la situación más ideal.</p><p>Ni siquiera podía responder su pregunta, un zumbido confuso le opacaba los oídos... Y... Lo miro con mas interés que antes, elevando una de las manos con lentitud hasta tocar su cara, cuál sería su nombre? Tendría novia?</p><p>Se le olvidaron unos cuantos detalles de cuando acaba la batalla. </p><p>Subir al batiavion y largarse por ejemplo... Definitivamente no hacer lo que él estaba haciendo.</p><p>.</p><p>El linterna verde se les había unido segundos antes de la batalla y aunque desconocido no quedo duda de que era un heroe.</p><p>Ahora bien no era posible que eso fuera a Salvarlo de la ira de superman y batman</p><p> </p><p>No importaba que fuera Barry quien había enredado los brazos alrededor del cuello del desconocido y lo había jalado en un beso angustioso y deseado.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. El robo -JonDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Paseó sus dedos por la piel de su víctima con algo parecido a la ternura, consciente de que el joven no despertaría en unas cuantas horas.</p><p>El efecto de la droga era relativamente fuerte y aún cuando había sido entrenado para soportar casi cualquier cosa, el preparado que había utilizado no era algo para lo que estuviese listo.</p><p>Pasó de vuelta sus dedos por su piel sintiéndola tibia y suave bajo su tacto.</p><p>Lo había deseado desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en él, anhelado sus miradas y esperado su tacto pero el otro era joven y su mente despierta retozaba en otras ideas menos convencionales.</p><p>Se preguntó que pensaría cuando despertará y se viese secuestrado dentro de aquella nave de guerra kriptoniana... ¿Gritaria? ¿Buscaría escapar?</p><p>¿Le escucharía?</p><p>Jon quería, y podía, ofrecerle algo más que simples sueños.</p><p>Algún día sería señor y ocuparía el trono de su padre, Kal El...</p><p>Si Damian, pues tal era el nombre del joven que había traído, le escuchaba él le daría todo lo que quisiese.</p><p>Pero...</p><p>¿Y si no lo oía?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. El beso -Damian/Terry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fue un beso de aquellos que te arrancan el alma.</p><p>La calidez de una boca que posiblemente nunca en su vida había conocido de la ternura, de la pasión de un amante o la caricia de un amigo. <br/>... No... Esas cosas seguro que las conocía.</p><p>Tenía que hacerlo.</p><p>Solo alguien que conice de eso puede besar así... Como si fuera la única persona en el mundo a la que deseara besar.</p><p>Fue un beso ansioso y terrible, que le arranco el aire de los pulmones y la fuerza de las piernas, aunque había sido él quien lo habia empezado.</p><p>Fue un beso, si, de esos que doblan la voluntad completa.</p><p>Se pregunto en silencio, miemtras se sostenía de sus hombros para no caer al suelo rendido, quién le habría enseñado a besar así y la respuesta vino pronto.</p><p>No era secreto que Damian y Nigthwing alguna vez se habían amado, que quizá seguían haciéndolo... Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso y concentro su voluntad en el beso.</p><p>Ese beso por el que estaba seguro, se iría al infierno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Familia. -DamiDick KonTim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>advertencia: personaje original y embarazo masculino.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Parte 1: la noticia</strong>
</p><p>Quería golpearlo.</p><p>Richard quería golpear a Damian hasta dejar lo en el suelo, posiblemente romperle el labio, hacerle un moretón o dos en el ojo, golpearlo hasta destrozar la expresión indiferente de su cara y lograr algo de él.</p><p>Pero no funcionaría.</p><p>Para su pesar Damian no era solo físicamente mas fuerte, sino que en esos momentos su silencio le estaba haciendo trizas el corazón.</p><p>-Damian -llamo con urgencia -Damian ¡hazme caso!</p><p>Al fin este le miro de vuelta, los ojos claros estudiandole sin un gramo de piedad.</p><p>-¿estas seguro? -preguntó entonces, tras diez minutos de silencio.</p><p>Se miraron.</p><p>-si.... Estoy... Estoy embarazado -contesto viendo su ceño fruncido y preguntandose si golpearlo sería sensato...</p><p>No hubo necesidad.</p><p>El golpe seco del cuerpo de su esposo contra el suelo fue respuesta suficiente.</p><p>La noticia al fin había llegado a su cerebro.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Parte 2: el niño </strong>
</p><p>El pequeño era el vivo retrato de su padre... Y aquello no solo se refería al atractivo físico.</p><p>Agares era, con sus cinco años, la criatura mas arrogante que había pisado la tierra.</p><p>No le faltaban razones para serlo, pues era tan inteligente que dolía, perceptivo y despierto; sin embargo admiraba a Damian y lo imitaba en todo cuanto podía... Y ese era el resultado.</p><p>Era un niño de belleza más bien exótica, los ojos de azul claro era lo único que había heredado de Dick, e incluso eso tenía rasgos felinos que debía de haberle heredado Damian.</p><p>Tim simplemente no soportaba al niño, el mismo niño que le miraba en aquel momento desde su silla tan quieto como una estatua de cera.</p><p>Quería preguntarle que le ocurría, aquello se estaba volviendo angustiante.</p><p>Le echo la culpa a sus ojos, pues tenía una mirada incluso más profunda que la de su padre y era molesto.</p><p>Deseo con toda su alma que el pequeño que Dick había dado a luz mientras ellos estaban en la mansión no se le pareciera ni un poco o aquella familia sería mas insufrible de lo que ya era.</p><p>Sintiendo pena por Dick continuo cuidando al niño esperando que Kon volviera con el juego que había ido a buscar media hora antes.</p><p>.<br/>Un dia después Dick fueron a visitar a Dick a la clinica, estaba acompañado de un orgulloso Damian que no dejaba solo a su esposo en ningún momento.</p><p>Al verlos suspiro un poco y vio un poco de lejos al niño.</p><p>-como se llama? -pregunto Jason, que acababa de arribar allí.</p><p>Damian lo miro pero Dick contestó alegremente.</p><p>-Ariel. Es un niño.</p><p>Tim miro a Agares que veia con desconfianza al infante.</p><p>-ya no eres heredero universal -le susurro, seguro de que no entendería pero el niño fue veloz.</p><p>-la liga es para el primogénito -se miraron y sintió un ramalazo de mal presentimiento.</p><p>.</p><p>-no me gusta como me mira. <br/>-es solo un niño -susurró Kon sonriendo tensamente, recordando al niño que se había quedado con ellos mientras sus padres estaban en la clínica.</p><p>-hay algo, es peor que Damian.</p><p>Kon solo abrazo a su esposo, no se atrevia a opinar, su instinto le decía que no era ningun enamoramiento... Al menos eso esperaba.</p><p>.</p><p>Damiam miro a su hijo fijamente y luego suspiro viendo a Dick, que estaba tan sorprendido como él.</p><p>-Agares.... Tu tio Tim... No esta loco -dijo con dulzura al final Richard -solo...</p><p>-es imposible que alguien que consume tanto cafe no haya desarrollado principio de esquizofrenia. Lo dice mi libro de medicina...</p><p>-en eso tiene razon, Richard... La proxima vez lo dejamos con Todd.</p><p>-¿próxima? -Agares miro a sus padres sin entender.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. El arroyo - ArrowBird OliDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: relacion con menor de edad, muerte de personajes principales, asesinato.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Parte 1</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oliver miraba a través del espejo de las aguas, su reflejo le devolvía una mirada casi tan azul como la suya, pero con una profundidad que no le correspondía.</p><p>Era un hombre peligroso y poderoso, de esos que nacen en cuna de oro con el poder de dirigir vidas mas jóvenes si así es su deseo, con el poder de convertir hombres libres en esclavos.</p><p>Sus dedos rozaron el agua hasta provocar ondas sobre la superficie del arroyo, provocando que su reflejo se disolviera en las formas circulares.</p><p>Entonces creyó vislumbrarlo una vez más, los ojos verdes en lo profundo del agua, su brillo extraño rodeado de algas verdes, y aquel llamado demoníaco elevándose desde lo profundo hasta llegar a sus oídos, un susurro suave pero profundo, claro y amable.</p><p>Sintió en la piel de sus manos la caricia silenciosa de unas manos pequeñas y cálidas, desnudas y...</p><p>Un grito salió de su boca cuando las manos húmedas trataron de hallarlo al interior del agua, del arroyo y sus ojos se ampliaron al ver casi al borde de salir de las aguas el rostro de Damian Wayne, su mirada llena de resentimiento y rencor, muy diferentes de la última vez que lo había visto.</p><p>Entonces solo tenían preguntas y dolor, sin comprender porque.</p><p>No lo había asesinado porque quisiera hacerlo, Oliver amaba a Damian Wayne, heredero de Bruce Wayne, habría, hará seis meses, muerto antes de hacerle daño.</p><p>Pero entonces su joven amante había dicho aquello.</p><p>
  <em>"Yo... Yo no estoy seguro de que podamos continuar con esto, Oliver.... Mi padre sospecha y si él..."</em>
</p><p>Todo había sido culpa de Bruce, el mismo Bruce que seguía sin saber quién había apagado la vida en los ojos de su hijo.</p><p>El agua del arroyo donde lo había llevado a hablar, <em>"en calma"</em> y donde lo había ahogado, recupero su forma calma como diciéndole que todo era una mala broma pero él sabía la verdad, muy pronto la locura terminaría de devorar su existencia y acabaría con él.</p><p>-pronto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Parte 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>La gente del pueblo decía que el arroyo estaba maldito.</p><p>Y otros, aún más audaces decían a quien quisiera oírlos que el espíritu de Damian Wayne habitaba allí, incapaz de descansar en paz hasta que su asesino se reuniera con él en el mundo de los muertos.</p><p>Y otros susurraban en voz baja, que el lugar debía ser exorcizado.</p><p>.</p><p>El arroyo estaba en el bosque y en el fluía agua clara y cristalina, dulce para quién se atreviera a beber de él y capaz de revelarle a cada hombre la verdad de sus anhelos.</p><p>Jason Todd se había fugado con un hombre extraño hará un mes.</p><p>Y Timothy Drake, hijo unigénito de un noble importante se había fugado con el hijo de un granjero.</p><p>Por no hablar de Ivy, la herbolaria, que había ingresado al convento y había convencido a una amiga suya que se escapará con ella.</p><p>El agua actuaba de forma letal en la sangre de los hombres, obligandolos a hacer cualquier cosa por cumplir y conseguir sus anhelos.</p><p>Y por ultimo, aunque est nadie lo sabía, Bruce Wayne, padre de Damian Wayne, cuya actitud se había convertido en cosa extraña y parecía dispuesto a todo por arruinar el matrimonio del que consideraba su mejor amigo.</p><p>Se insinuaba que la razón era la bella Lois Lane.</p><p>Oliver sabía más.</p><p>En sus labios moría el beso del espíritu de su amante ignorante del frio que hacía en la noche.</p><p>Sus manos sostenían un jarrón de agua encantada.</p><p>El mismo agua que en unas horas Bruce Wayne bebería, ignorante de que el liquido lo llevaría a su fin y su ruina.</p><p>Habian sido sus acciones las que habían separado a Damian de su lado y le habían llevado a cometer homicidio contra el ser que amaba. ... Y se negaba en redondo a dejarlo vivir tras ello.</p><p>Bruce Wayne debía pagar.</p><p>Y lo haría. ..</p><p>Bajo la mirada y vio en las aguas los ojos verdes de su amado.</p><p>Lo miraban pensativos desde el fondo de algas.</p><p>Anhelante de venganza.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Parte 3</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>La escarcha se sostenía de las mejillas de Oliver Queen, los dientes castañeaban por el frió invernal.</p><p>Damián presionaba los últimos rastros de su existencia contra sus blancas mejillas.</p><p>Doce horas atrás Lois Lane había muerto en parto, y Bruce Wayne había sido detenido hará cuatro cuando trataba de asesinar a Jonathan Kent, recién nacido.</p><p>Las aguas habían envenenado al pueblo y a Bruce Wayne. Pero aún no completaba sus anhelos.</p><p>Damian no había odiado a su padre, su única razón para quedarse había sido la traición del ser al que amaba.</p><p>Oliver lo había besado al borde de aquel arroyo y el aun adolescente había tratado de resistirse, pero poca fuerza le había quedado cuando cayendo contra el suelo, había sentido bajo las aguas como la vida se le acababa.</p><p>El arroyo no era profundo, pero una cabeza podía hundirse.</p><p>Él era fuerte. Pero poco puede hacerse cuando un cuerpo más grande se pone encima y manos gruesas impiden al aire llegar a tus pulmones.</p><p>No había podido luchar.</p><p>Y cuando el agua llego a sus pulmones... Había sido una forma horrible de morir.</p><p>.</p><p>En las aguas se había difuminado su conciencia deshaciéndose de esa forma de sentir que tenía... Tan apasionada.</p><p>El beso frío murió contra los labios de Queen, quien sin saberlo se inclinaba cada vez más contra el agua.</p><p>Sus amores habían tenido un precio terrible.</p><p>La muerte acariciaría sus cuerpos apasionada y sin medida.</p><p>Damian se había quedado por Oliver... Pero ya era hora de irse.</p><p>Había concedido a Oliver la venganza sabiendo que este volvería una y otra vez con él.</p><p>Y allí estaban.</p><p>El invierno era crudo.</p><p>El mas crudo en años.</p><p>El ultimo de los Queen moriría en los bordes del arroyo, hechizado por un anhelo roto y malo.</p><p>Cerró los ojos. Muerta su consciencia cuando el otro cuerpo cayo congelado y muerto al borde.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Quiza en otra vida.</p><p>
  <strong>FIN</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. ¿Me quieres? - DamiDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Parte 1: ¿Me quieres? </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Me quieres?"</em>
</p><p>Damian sabía que aquella pregunta estaría de más y no pretendía hacerla nunca.</p><p>En primer lugar... Grayson no era quien para quererlo, no tenia aquella obligación ni tampoco lazo alguno que exigiera la frase de por medio.</p><p>Pues era el pupilo de batman y ese había sido su único lazo.</p><p>Pero la pregunta le retorcía el estomago a veces cuando lo veía sonreír, cuando le miraba a los ojos y le daba un abrazo sin preguntar ni preocuparse por algo llamado espacio personal.</p><p>Y.... De todas formas... ¿No era acaso lo importante... Saber la verdad?</p><p>No era como si el ave azul no lo quisiera...</p><p>Damian era bueno leyendo gente, lo habían entrenado para ver un enemigo en cada ser de aquel mundo siendo apenas un niño.</p><p>Habia tenido una espada en mano antes incluso de aprender a caminar.... Y sus manos se habian teñido del liquido vital en aquellos instantes en los que otros niños de su edad corrían a refugiarse en los brazos de sus madres.</p><p>Por eso era que la pregunta le retorcia el alma con insistencia.</p><p>Porque quizá, y solo quizá, estaba idealizando a Nightwing</p><p>Porque debía tener cuidado con él.</p><p>Y es que... Había deseado tanto, tantas veces, sentirse amado, que cuando tuvo aquel cariño al alcance de la mano no puedo evitar dudar.</p><p>¿Porque?</p><p>¿Cual era su intención?</p><p>¿Cual era el objetivo oculto tras tanta bondad?</p><p>¿Que beneficio esperaba encontrar?</p><p>"¿Me quieres?"</p><p>Pensó, de nuevo, en la pregunta y sacudió la cabeza viendo desde lo alto las sombras que dominaban la noche en Gotica..</p><p>La pregunta no importaba y tampoco la respuesta.</p><p>Un día, descubriría las razones de Richard, encontraría sus objetivos ocultos y desenmascararía su impecable actuación.</p><p>Un día.</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>Pero la pregunta revoloteaba aun así</p><p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>¿Me quieres?</p><p>Si Richard la hubiera oído no habría dudado en contestar.</p><p>Porque solo había una respuesta posible.</p><p>Pero no la oía... No lo haría porque la voz de Damian nunca le daría vida<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>¿Me quieres?</p><p>Necesito saberlo</p><p>Escucharlo</p><p>¿Me quieres? ... Porque yo si te quiero.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Parte 2: Te quiero </strong>
</p><p>¿Me quieres?</p><p>A veces Richard quería preguntárselo.</p><p>No por acoso ni por inseguridad, pues hará mucho que había madurado y visto del mundo aquello que era terrible a los ojos de los hombres.</p><p>Cuando el niño llego fue difícil, y no era fácil de soportar. . . el cielo sabía que había sido mortalmente difícil habitar el mismo mundo... Que parecía pequeño con aquel esbirro de satan habitando la mansión Wayne....</p><p>Pero él no era de las personas que retrocedían a la primera, había soportado a Bruce podía con su hijo...</p><p>Y entonces .. Poco a poco... Paso a paso, como debían ser las relaciones había conseguido... Llegar a él.</p><p>No era como el resto, Damian tenía sangre en las manos y quizá demasiados demonios encima como para poder con ellos siendo tan joven...</p><p>Pero estaba cerca y cuando lo conocía solo un poco... Parecía factible poder quererlo...</p><p>Amarlo</p><p>Adorarlo</p><p>"¿Me quieres?"</p><p>No era una pregunta que se pudiera hacerle facilmente sin esperar una reaccion violenta de su parte...</p><p>Hacerla seria como prender dinamita, estaba seguro...</p><p>
  <em>"¿Me quieres?"</em>
</p><p>Ademas... Sabia la respuesta, al final la sabia.... El niño le quería... Aunque lo escondía bastante bien... Había cosas que se podían ver.</p><p><em>¿Me quieres?</em> No... Esa no era la pregunta... Era una que le daba un poco mas de miedo... <em>¿Dejarías que yo te quisiera?</em></p><p>La verdad era que ya lo quería.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Parte 3: Extra</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"¿Me quieres?"</p><p>Manejaba el auto a toda velocidad, era el día de navidad y llegaba tarde.</p><p>Bueno, sabía que llegaría tarde, había salido hara tres días de Gotham tras prometer (a Richard y a AlfredI que volvería a tiempo para la cena.</p><p>Damian tenía diecisiete años y había conseguido el auto de parte de su padre hara relativamente poco tiempo, al menos esperaba no ser detenido en la carretera, ... aunque sería la excusa perfecta para no estar en la cena...</p><p>"sería bueno" pensó.. la verdad era que no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de la cena.</p><p>Pero el pensamiento no le duro mucho, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.</p><p>Era Richard</p><p>Conteniendo un suspiro contesto.</p><p>-Hola Grayson -miraba la carretera tratando de no pensar demasiado en ninguna excusa que su subconsciente quisiera traicionar.</p><p>-Dami -la voz de Richard era cálida, cálida de un modo que no había logrado hallar en otra persona... aunque la verdad fuera dicha no había buscado tampoco -ya vienes para la casa ? -la pregunta quedo en el aire y supo que el otro quería asegurarse.</p><p>-Si -contesto tranquilamente sin dejar de manejar -llegare un poco más tarde de lo esperado... pero estaré allí -prometió.</p><p>-Bien -podía adivinarlo sonriendo feliz, le inquieto un poco no confundir uno solo de sus rasgos - Alfred preparo un guisado delicioso -le comento.</p><p>-Bien, nos veremos pronto -dijo, listo para colgar.</p><p>-Perfecto -si, era el momento de colgar pero entonces -Te quiero -las palabras se oyeron con naturalidad a traves del movil y Damian vio al frente tratando de no alterarse, después de todo... lo sabía... no era ninguna novedad.</p><p>Pensó un par de mili-segundos en colgar de inmediato pero no pudo... estaba feliz.</p><p>-Yo también Richard -y entonces colgó antes de escuchar nada más.</p><p>Miro el horizonte y acelero al ver la sombra del atardecer en la distancia.</p><p>No quería hacerlo esperar demasiado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Sonrisa - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sonrisa de Barry poseia algo, una cosa extraña que Hal no terminaba de definir si estaba en su forma o figura, en la curva ascendente de su boca o en los labios que al entreabrirse dejaban a la vista una dentadura blanca y perfecta... O quizá en la forma que aquella sonrisa se elevaba hasta sus ojos arrugando el borde de estos en instantes infimos que sin embargo lograban acelerarle el corazón.</p><p>Porque había... Había un algo indescifrable en las sonrisas del rubio velocista que era a la vez su mejor amigo y amor eterno.</p><p>Algo que le obligaba, a veces y sin advertencia, a acercarse a él y buscar el modo de abrazarle, de tocarle sin molestarlo solo para asegurarse de que era real, de que estaba allí sin dudas.</p><p>Habitando el mismo mundo y realidad.</p><p>Existía algo en la sonrisa de Barry que le hacía feliz, infinitamente feliz, como cuando al volver de alguna misión espacial el rubio estaba allí, listo para encontrarse con él y asegurarle que sí, que estaba allí... Y que podían estar juntos unos instantes más antes de que sus alteradas vidas de superheroes los reclamaran.</p><p>Le gustaba el modo en que Barry sonreía cuando lo veía, le gustaba de verdad, porque parecía feliz.</p><p>Y eso le hacía feliz también a él, porque tenía un significado agradable.</p><p>No podía imaginar.</p><p>Y no era necesario.</p><p>Que la sonrisa de Barry y su cuerpo dispuesto a tantos abrazos eran frutos de un amor que le devoraba con incluso más fuerzas que a él.</p><p>Como saberlo.</p><p>Él no había experimentado realidades en las que por un error suyo (Barry y su manía de alterar el tiempo y el espacio) él, Hal, había muerto.</p><p>De todas formas.</p><p>Estaban juntos.</p><p>Y a Hal la sonrisa de Barry le parecía tan bonita como la primera vez que la había visto.</p><p>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. amor -HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Te amo! - la palabra salio de sus labios presa de amor y alegría, le brillaban los ojos azules y la boca se estremecía entre espasmos de placer y ansiedad.</p><p>Aun tenía enlazados los brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado y este le veía también preso del mismo amor que a él le atosigaba.</p><p>¡Que tormento mas delicioso! Pensó por un par de segundos antes de verse mas atrapado que antes entre los brazos de Hal Jordan, el piloto le miraba como un esclavo mira a su amo. Devoción en los ojos y dominio en el cuerpo.</p><p>Le sonreía.</p><p>-Barry - susurro entonces y este, al oír su nombre en aquella voz de temple indomable sintió que podía estallar de felicidad -amor... -le susurraba y el rubio se alegraba por oir lo que por tanto había soñado escuchar , cerrando los ojos le ofreció una vez mas los labios que hasta hace poco el otro había reclamado para sí.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Ruptura -Damian y Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se le seco la boca y su corazón amenazó con detenerse en su pecho, Damian frente suyo tenía la expresión demasiado calmada para no temer que estaba a punto de tomar una decisión de aquellas que son radicales.</p><p>Tenia miedo y también vergüenza, los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y tuvo ganas de desaparecer.</p><p>-Damian - llamó, y su voz salio como era, cálida y agradable al oído a pesar del temor que la atenazaba, seguía teniendo aquel inquebrantable parecido al hogar... Una de las razones por las que el joven frente suyo se había enamorado sin remedio de él.</p><p>-cállate -ordeno sin piedad, elevando el mentón sin una gota del dolor que le había destrozado el día anterior cuando había encontrado a Richard en el lecho de la recámara de ambos con otro hombre.</p><p>Su voz era un latigazo de odio helado y certero.</p><p>-solo firma los papeles, no deseo verte nunca más.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Condenado -Damian/talon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estaba condenado.</p><p>Como no estarlo? </p><p>Destinado a vagar por un mundo post-apocalíptico donde encontrar un ser humano era una cosa extraña y milagrosa, impedido de hablar con ellos debido al cansacio que estos mostraban al avanzar, a veces acabar con sus patéticas existencias era una salida mas misericordiosa que dejarlos vivir. </p><p>No siempre había sido lo que era en esos últimos días, hará tiempo... En un pasado lejano, había sido un brillante guerrero de armadura negra y dorada.</p><p>Hará mucho, cuando humano había sido el guardián de una corte oscura y maldita. </p><p><br/>Hará mucho, unos dedos delicados, pertenecientes a la mano de un falso niño, habian sostenido el arma que le había arrancado la vida del cuerpo simplemente por el maligno placer de sentir que compartían algo. </p><p>Luego había despertado. </p><p>Sin saber como ni donde se había encontrado atrapado en el interior de un envase de esos que cuando vivo detestaba mortalmente y a punta de golpes se había liberado de aquella prisión para hallarse en un mundo perdido de la mano de dios. </p><p>Estaba solo, tremenda-mente solo y cada vez más amargado dada la suerte infame con la que cargaba desde el primer día de aquella nueva existencia. </p><p>Sin desearlo ni esperarlo, y aun sabiendo que nunca en aquella vida y en ese mundo podría volver a encontrarse con él, sus ojos de profundo mar esmeralda del tono de las aguas que lo habían contenido, seguían atormentando le incluso siglos después de sin duda haber muerto. <br/>Después de todo... Robin era humano. </p><p>Y como todo humano digno de preciarse de serlo aun sobrevivía en su memoria, dándole la misma mirada que le había dado en el pasado, aquella que desnudos sus ojos le había dirigido al descubrir su manipulación y traición. </p><p>.<br/>La ciudad era roja, indefinidamente roja, avanzo por los edificios caídos y el crepitar indefinido del fuego que nunca se sabia donde empezaba ni donde terminaba, escucho un murmullo de telas... Un maullido bajo. </p><p>Vio la sombra moverse sin temor y avanzo hasta ella seguro de que no era un humano él que se movía escondiéndose en la bruma. </p><p>Entonces las distinguió. </p><p>Las orejas picudas del traje que odiaba. </p><p>El color oscuro del traje que los años no habían arruinado. </p><p>La tela lucia elegante y el traje no era el mismo. </p><p>Pero reconoció el emblema mientras lo seguía solo para ser descubierto segundos después. </p><p>Su cuello apretado sin piedad. </p><p>Parpadeo. </p><p>Conocía esos ojos.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Te quiero, DamiDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Te Quiero</p><p>En algún momento se dio cuenta de que aquellas palabras estaban prohibidas en su relación.</p><p>En algún instante de sus miradas distantes y la mueca de dolor oculto que era su sonrisa.</p><p>En algún momento supo que un "te amo" dado sin anestesia lo destrozaría mas allá de lo explicable.</p><p>Porque estaba roto, porque tenía heridas difíciles de ver y más aún de curar.</p><p>Quizá por eso se dio a la saga de ser aguja e hilo para coser poco a poco sus heridas, ayudándolo a pararse y luego quedándose quieto esperando por el momento correcto.</p><p>No era el sol que Damian necesitaba con tanta urgencia, porque Damian no era una plantita débil sino un niño peligroso con un corazón muy dañado.</p><p>Por eso espero, sin decir las palabras que albergaba su corazón.</p><p>Pero expresándolo de otros modos.</p><p>En el modo grácil y amante en que envolvía los brazos a su alrededor en un abrazo.</p><p>En la caricia que era su voz al pronunciar su nombre con todo el sentimiento que lo atrapaba.</p><p>En el cariño que habitaba su mirada cuando lo veía.</p><p>Porque un te quiero era poco para expresar todo lo que él sentía.</p><p>Y entonces llego el día, uno sin sol y sin lluvia, un día de esos tan propios de Gotham.</p><p>En que las dos palabras escaparon de su boca, listas y dispuestas porque sabían que era su momento de brillar.</p><p>Te amo.</p><p>Te amo.</p><p>Te amo.</p><p>Y Damian asintió mirándole con afecto en los ojos.</p><p>-también te amo, Richard.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Consciencia de amor -Clex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nota: enfermedad de hanahaki</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_me amas? _ la pregunta llego en un momento de su vida en la que lo único que deseaba era morir simplemente.</p><p>Los pétalos rojos de la rosa encarnada de su ventana aun advertían que aquello podía haber pasado antes. Aunque aquel idiota nunca lo supiera.</p><p>Lo había asesinado porque podía hacerlo y mas tarde, en los meses de su muerte había empezado a vomitar pétalos rojos...</p><p>Lo amaba, si... En el pasado lo había amado mas de lo que le convenía hacerlo ...</p><p>Pero se había arrancado la flor del pecho en cuanto había tenido oportunidad, cerrando los ojos al hecho de que aceptar la operación le había destrozado mas de lo que debia confesar.</p><p>Cuando había vuelto sus panes habían sido los mismos... Acabar con él</p><p>Hasta que , con los años, las cosas habían vuelto a convertirse en lo menos esperado.</p><p>Lex miraba a Superman tratando de entender el porque de esa pregunta, sin olvidar las rosas que había al otro lado.</p><p>Si caía una segunda vez merecería el dolor que viniera después. Lo sabía.</p><p>Solo tenía que rechazarlo ... Antes de que fuera un sentimiento amenazador.</p><p>Pero su ambición pudo más y su boca le traicionó cuando contestó.</p><p>_como no tienes ni idea_</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Desamor -JonDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian le miraba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con su esbelta forma apoyada en las paredes y su expresión turbada sin saber muy bien que hacia allí.</p><p>Podia adivinar su temor de que todo fuera una encerrona y lo detesto un poco.</p><p>-no seas tan vanidoso.</p><p>-que?</p><p>-no te he traído para suplicar tu amor Damian - el gesto de Jon era un poco amargo, la curva derecha de sus labios habia adquirido un nuevo gesto, una nota de desden qje casi gritaba al mundo "he madurado, y esta vez me ha dolido" -ya no.</p><p>-Jon -susurro el otro, el mayor, observándole con aquellos mismos ojos que le habian visto hacia ya un tiempo cuando se habia confesado.</p><p>-ven, acércate... No debes de temerme mas, no volvere a ser un peligro en tu maravillosa relacion con Colín -el chico se acerco, aunque frunció el ceño.</p><p>-de que se trata esto ? -tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes de ser estampado de un golpe contra la pared y su mano atrapada con fuerza -Kent?! -pregunto, a medio camino entre la confusión y la ira , entonces Jon apoyo aquella misma mano contra su pecho... Los latidos eran constantes.</p><p>-sientelo, Damian, mi corazón esta tranquilo, ya no esta acelerado... Ya no te amo.</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos.</p><p>-tu corazon es así, cuando esta con todos... Yo no te amo ya... Pero tú... Tu tampoco amas. No me amas a mi y no amas a Colin. Y eres un idiota por engañarte tanto.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Amor mal entendido (DamiTim)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Advertencia: insinuación de R'asTim, y por otro lado la lectura es simple pero, el contenido es molesto.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Podría haberse dado a la saga de amarlo un poco.</p><p>Habría sido una actitud menos complaciente que simplemente inclinar la cabeza y aceptar resignadamente las leyes del imperio de su abuelo.</p><p>Timothy Al Ghul, antes Drake, al menos pensaba así viendo a Damian AlGhul moverse frío e indiferente en la fortaleza, ignorante del esposo que había tomado de nombre pero, con él que no había dormido ni aun la primera noche.</p><p>Se sentía indignado, rechazado... Despreciado...</p><p>Y ni siquiera podía culparlo abiertamente; la primera vez que se habían visto a la cara el joven le había dejado claro que no le amaba, que amaba a alguien más y... Que si aceptaba esa posición como su consorte no debía jamas aspirar a su amor.</p><p>Se había indignado primero, después de todo él era Robin, el futuro batman, si los comentarios de Bruce eran correctos... Pero algún rastro de locura, una enmarañada obsesión que mas de una vez se pregunto si era un embrujo escondido, le llevo a aceptar convertirse en su esposo así fuera únicamente para verle la expresión de amarga desdicha el día de sus esponsales.</p><p>Y entonces la noche, el delicado y trabajado negligee que le habían dejado para esperar a su consorte...</p><p>Mismo que había llegado a la habitación y luego, indiferente e insultante, se había acostado en la cama sin darle una mirada ni apreciar ni uno solo de sus encantos.</p><p>Porque diablos se había casado con él si no quería hacerlo?!?</p><p>¿Porque no decir no, simplemente? </p><p>¿Porque?</p><p>Porque?</p><p>Se sentía como si hubiese sido elegido, tomado y luego rechazado al no haber cumplido con las expectativas que de él tenían.</p><p>Por un segundo, mirando al resto de hombres de la fortaleza, pensó en conseguirse un amante, pero fue solo un segundo antes de que un risa fría le obligará a pensar en otra cosa.</p><p>Estaba seguro que, si consiguiera un amante, a Damian no le importaría mas que para presentar una excusa para desconocerlo y divorciarse de él...</p><p>Apretó las manos y, con ira, rasgo la tela de sus ropas.</p><p>Ansioso busco un lugar donde esconder su angustia antes de que llamara demasiado la atención, no soportaría aceptar en publico lo que sin duda ya todo el mundo sabía.</p><p>Que, aun siendo la elección de R'as Al Ghul,  Damian no le había aceptado mas que de palabra.</p><p>.</p><p>Lo vio desaparecer entre los pasillos y una mueca se formó en sus labios, sin entender muy bien que defecto encontraba Damian en su consorte para no tocarlo.</p><p>No era, ni por asomo, que hubiera alguien más, estaba seguro de ello pues había visto de cerca las acciones de su nieto.</p><p>Si este tuviera un amante, lo sabría.</p><p>Entonces... ¿Porque no hacerlo? ¿Porque no tomarlo?</p><p>Drake era joven, hermoso como una espada toledana, y seguramente bastante capaz de satisfacer en el lecho.</p><p>-¿Qué defecto le encuentra Damian a su consorte? -pregunto a su hija, en un momento dado y esta hizo una mueca sin decidirse del todo a decirle la verdad.</p><p>La observo esperando y al fin le llego la respuesta.</p><p>-Creé que guardas interés en su esposo, y prefiere no tocarlo si existe esa posibilidad.</p><p>Intrigado elevo una ceja...</p><p>No era que fuera mentira.</p><p>Solo no comprendía.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Divorcio - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tema: intento de comedia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡Quiero el divorcio! -el grito de Hal fue alto y dramático mientras se jalaba el cabello, a su lado Barry le acariciaba la espalda con cariño, tratando de no estallar en carcajadas -perdóname, Barry, cariño... ¿cómo pude hacerte esto? -pregunto, abrazándose a sus caderas con aire desolado.</p><p>-ya, ya... todo esta bien -contesto, apretando los labios burlonamente y tratando de controlarse -el matrimonio es solo de una semana si soportas no estar al lado de tu consorte -se sonrió, sabiendo que el otro no se despegaría de el.</p><p>No era culpa de Hal, no realmente.</p><p>¿Cómo iba a saber que en aquel planeta las tradiciones obligaban a casarse a aquel que abriese el festival bailando con su pareja?</p><p>Malditas misiones espaciales.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Refugio -Damian/Colin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apoyo las palmas en el césped asumiendo la posición de un gato a la hora de cazar, deslizando con sumo cuidado cada parte del cuerpo para no alertar a su "amigo" antes de tiempo.</p><p>Llevaba pensando en hacer aquello desde hace tiempo, bastante... Desde que había visto, de lejos y por accidente, a Damian apoyarse en las piernas de su hermano mayor y dedicarse a descansar sin alertarse por nada.</p><p>Le había hecho sentir extraño.</p><p>Extraño porque, de algún modo, le había sorprendido ver esa expresión calmada de siete segundos antes de que volviera a mirar al atractivo espécimen que le servía de almohada y le preguntará algo.</p><p>Colin sabía que Damian tenía la costumbre de quedarse aletargado solo ñara despertar de su ensoñación con la velocidad de un tigre que nunca ha dejado de estar alerta h causarte una fuerte impresión ... Porque el susto también se lo había dado a él, por eso pensaba que quizá en esos momentos aquel joven también estaba cansado de servir de almohada, como le ocurría a veces a él y casi nunca se quejaba debido a lo agradable que era ver calmado a Robin...</p><p>Aun así, y aunque fuera bastante infantil, deseaba saber que se sentía.</p><p>.</p><p>Damián llevaba tres minutos fingiéndose distraído con el teléfono móvil que tenía en manos y escuchando cada silencioso movimiento de Wilkes, que se deslizaba por el suelo mirándole cada tanto como si estuviera viendo el mejor modo de atacarlo.</p><p>Sin embargo no esperaba un ataque.</p><p>Después de todo se trataba de su amigo y no creía que aquello pasara mas allá de un intento de darle un susto.</p><p>Por eso se altero un tanto, casi soltando el móvil, cuando el pelirrojo aprovecho un segundo único en que movió las manos y el cuerpo para volverse a enfrentarlo sin abandonar su posición sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó la cabeza con total desparpajo sobre sus muslos.</p><p>Decir que agradeció que nadie los viera era poco, pues se sintió repentinamente ridículo.</p><p>Estaba acostumbrado a que otros (Dick, que solía acariciarle el cabello cuando eso ocurría, Colín el dulce colín que en esos momentos le miraba con sus preciosos ojos como quien pregunta si aquello estaba bien o mal, y últimamente, Jon, a quien tampoco parecía molestarle) le sirvieran de almohada cuando quería descansar y dado que lo hacía con gente en la que confiaba plenamente jamas se había detenido a pensar en ello.</p><p>Sin embargo en esos momentos, con un cuerpo apoyado contra el suyo se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le molestaba mucho.</p><p>Le devolvió la mirada intrigado, pidiendo... Exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación.</p><p>-estoy cansado -susurro el otro, a modo de excusa poniendo unos ojos tiernos que le causaron ganas de sonreír.</p><p>Habría tirado a cualquier otro.</p><p>Pero Colin era especial.</p><p>-descansa entonces -contestó suavemente, dispuesto a quedarse unos minutos mas así.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Confesión -Damian/colin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<strong>Te amo</strong> -susurro, a centímetros de su boca aspirando su aliento y viendo de frente sus ojos brillantes... Contentos.</p><p>Se asusto un poco, no era culpa suya, al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos ... Su subconsciente , fatigado de los golpes que el amor le causaba le había traicionado.</p><p>Le vio, esperando de él la sentencia a su confesión, aun estaban tan cerca.</p><p>Entonces Colin sonrío, sin más significado que su alegría ante sus palabras enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un abrazo animado. ...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Te amo"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Talisman - Slade/Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>tema: universo alternativo, matrimonio politico, secuestro... y un menor de edad pero esos eran otros tiempos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un talismán de esos que son muy raros, prohibidos para la mano de los hombres por contener aquello que se desea pero que no es bueno para uno.</p><p>Los dioses son sabios... Los mortales estúpidos y arrogantes.</p><p>El niño elevo los ojos de donde estaba, inocente bajo la capa de luna que lo cubría y el asesino le veía como le habían visto otros...</p><p>Anhelo...</p><p>Tonto anhelo</p><p>Deseo</p><p>Inmenso deseo</p><p>Lujuria</p><p>Lujuria animal...</p><p>Le devolvió la mirada fría e indiferente y miro en torno suyo, al desierto a su alrededor...</p><p>¿Como huir?</p><p>El mercenario lo había robado porque le habían ofrecido una fortuna a cambio de arrebatarlo del castillo de su padre, del lecho donde dormía para llevarlo a las manos del que lo anhelaba...</p><p>Y ahí estaba derrepente... Dudando.</p><p>Anhelando tomarlo y traicionar la confianza de su contratista..</p><p>Lo miro de nuevo<br/><br/></p><p>Mezcla de odio y repulsión</p><p>*</p><p>Pequeño, frágil... Orgulloso y sin una gota de temor...</p><p>Que cosa mas bonita.</p><p>pensó para sí. </p><p>Solo para escuchar segundos después la aun infantil voz ordenar sin piedad.</p><p>¡Liberame!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Talismán 2 - Slade/Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo se detenía al borde de la intrincada estructura que era la entrada a aquel antiguo templo.</p><p>Perdido de la mano de los dioses y extendiendo una sombra sobre los secretos del universo.</p><p>Habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que un alma había cruzado las estructuras.</p><p>Milenios desde que lo construyeran.</p><p>Eras desde el instante en que colocaron en su centro el cuerpo perfecto que era el tesoro para el cual había sido construido.</p><p>Templo y sepultura.</p><p>Sepultura de un dios.</p><p>Mil rumores se concentraban alrededor de la ciudad perdida y de su templo.</p><p>La habían llamado de mil formas.</p><p>El hombre la llamaba Ansalli porque ese era el nombre por el cual su guía le había susurrado el secreto de su camino.</p><p>Blancas canas se perdían en el bosque negro de sus cabellos y su porte era aun dueño de cierta elegancia forjada a base de prueba y error.</p><p>Buscaba la ciudad desde mas edades de las que podía contar...</p><p>Buscaba la ciudad desde el momento en que perdió la envenenada joya que era el talismán de Ras AlGhul.</p><p>El heredero de Wayne</p><p>Prometido de los demonios estelares.</p><p>Lo perdió en medio de una batalla.</p><p>Luchando hasta caer derrotado por la fuerza insufrible de Kal El... Cuando agonizante había susurrado, que débil había sido, el lugar donde lo había dejado.</p><p>Había llegado a oír el grito de Damian.</p><p>Un grito desesperado.... Casi destrozado.</p><p>Y luego una maldición.</p><p>¿Porque lo había traicionado?</p><p>¿Porque cuando faltaban días para que cumpliera la edad en que había prometido entregarse a él?</p><p>Había oído su voz, elegante y orgullosa, maldecirle una y otra vez hasta que el golpe del demonio caído del cielo lo había desmayado.</p><p>Había logrado, en sus últimos segundos de con ciencia vislumbrar su faz de orbes cerradas caída entre los brazos del ser al que había sido prometido.</p><p>Lo había visto por ultima vez entonces ....</p><p>Y días después convaleciente había oído la noticia de su suicidio.</p><p>Momento en el cual, tonto de él, se había dado a la tarea de buscar el lugar donde había sido enterrado...</p><p>Y así seguía.</p><p>Sin saber porque... Seguía sin morir.</p><p>.</p><p>El compás de su corazón era bajo muy bajo. </p><p>Tanto que su consorte, el hijo de Kal El, lo había creído muerto.</p><p>Y se había mantenido así por milenios.... Esperando ... Esperando.</p><p>Esperando a quien no vendría nunca.</p><p>Le había jurado, tras un año de cortejo en el desierto, que si esperaba hasta su catorceavo cumpleaños sería para él.</p><p>Slade le había preguntado porque entonces si podía tomarlo por la fuerza en ese instante.</p><p>Pero Damian se había reído de él consciente de que para entonces tenía al mercenario en la palma de su mano.</p><p>Y Slade había aceptado.</p><p>Había aceptado la Unión de espíritus el muy bastardo.</p><p>Solo para entregarlo al lord días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo.</p><p>Se habría entregado a Jon en ese instante por despecho...</p><p>Pero su juramento estaba hecho y el no era por nada la mas preciada joya de su casa.</p><p>Cuando llego el momento el tiempo paro para él.</p><p>Y simplemente dejo de vivir ... Y se le escapo la posibilidad de morir.</p><p>.</p><p>Las primeras piedras de la entrada oculta del templo cayeron cuando el hombre de ojos ancianos la cruzo y su guía se detuvo repentinamente acobardado.</p><p>Le fue tirada la bolsa con billetes extranjeros capaces de pagar por mil vidas de ser preciso.</p><p>El hombre ingreso sintiendo el peso de la magia completar el lazo que había creado la noche en que robo un niño de la fortaleza de su padre.</p><p>Y en el interior del templo su único habitante se abrió por primera vez en milenios los mismos ojos que eran llamados "talismán" en un antiguo imperio.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Ni el momento, ni el lugar -Clark y Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>No era el momento para encontrarse</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No era el lugar para conocerse</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ni era la vida para estar juntos.</strong>
</p><p>Le miro desde el sillón de una heladería anodina caminar por la acera con un café en una mano y las llaves en la otra sintiendo su corazón dar tumbos sin reposo.</p><p>Le miro detenerse en una esquina y mirar a ambos lados como quien vigila su alrededor por costumbre y por preocupación.</p><p>Esperaba ser vigilado y él lo sabía, lo había visto hacer aquello por semanas... un gesto, dos, tres hasta al fin respirar aliviado y continuar su camino</p><p>Daría otro par de vueltas si pensaba que era seguido y si no apuraría el paso hasta su destino.</p><p>Clark lo vigilaba porque su jefe le había ordenado hacerlo, de todos los hijos de Bruce Wayne, el menor era el más alejado de la vida social y de los escandalos.</p><p>Seria un logro, había dicho, tener un escándalo que tuviera al joven como protagonista.</p><p>Pero Damian Wayne no haría nada que lo pusiera en evidencia.</p><p>Nada.</p><p>Clark lo sabía después de dos meses vigilándolo.</p><p>Nada...</p><p>Nada aparte de ir cada fin de semana a aquel hotel, subir a la habitación 1024 y encontrarse con él.</p><p>Entonces sonreiría un par de segundos antes de dar un par de vueltas por la habitación y comentarle con particular dulzura.</p><p>-¿sabes? Eres exactamente el tipo de hombre que le gusta a mi padre -entonces se acercaría más y le miraría con cariño - te lo estoy pidiendo Clark, por favor... hazlo por mí.</p><p>Lo peor de todo era que después de dos meses... estaba casi dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Estrellas - Damian/Colin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick le había dicho que besar a la persona amada te hacía ver estrellas, Damian no lo había entendido realmente... ¿Como se supone que iban a verse las estrellas con los ojos cerrados?</p><p>Con los años olvido aquello, y beso a muchas personas... La mayoría seres encantadores.</p><p>Y un día, sin planearlo, se encontró acariciando el rostro de Colin Wilkes, inclinando un poco la cabeza viendo al otro mirar lo con cariño.</p><p>Y se descubrió queriendo besarlo solo para hacerlo en ese mismo instante.</p><p>Fue entonces que entendió lo que Dick le había dicho.</p><p>Solo que no vio estrellas...</p><p>El vio toda una galaxia.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Futuro - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>-¿Alguna vez pensaste en tu futuro ?</strong> - pregunto suavemente Barry viendo a su lado a Hal ver a lo lejos con ansiedad y emoción.</p><p>Debía de haberlo hecho, pensó, porque Hal siempre parecía ver mas allá, mas lejos... Como si esperara algo magnífico.</p><p>Hal pensó unos segundos antes de volverse a mirarle y entonces le ofreció una sonrisa perfecta, blanca y brillante.</p><p>Le brillaban los ojos. Como si en ellos habitara la felicidad.</p><p>Pero no.</p><p><strong>-solo desde que te conozco</strong> - contestó tranquilo... Y fue algo bonito.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Espera - OliDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El cuerpo del más joven se deslizo en silencio fuera de las sabanas blancas ante la mirada del mayor.</p><p>Oliver se pregunto que en el mundo le había hecho ir a aquella habitación y abrir sin llamar.</p><p>La espada aun vibraba un poco a un lado de su cabeza fruto de la acción defensiva del más joven.</p><p>Fijo de vuelta la mirada en el hijo del murciélago, observando sus ojos devolverle la mirada.</p><p>No era la primavera lo que habitaba en sus ojos... pero por Dios... como lo amaba.</p><p>-Un día terminare atravesándote con la espada si continuas entrando sin avisar -Damian dijo aquello como quien decía una gran verdad</p><p>Sonrió</p><p>-te quedan dieciocho días -comento acercándose a él.</p><p>Damian le miro con una ceja alzada antes de encogerse de hombros</p><p>Dieciocho días.</p><p>Dieciocho días para su boda</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Ambición - superman/Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Y que mas daba si no era amor de verdad?</p><p>El joven dio un par de miradas a su reflejo en el espejo sin prestar verdadera atención a su padre, después de su ultima discusión poco le importaba lo que la rata con alas tuviera que decir.</p><p>Le miro o mas bien miro su reflejo , los ojos oscuros, el pesar , la oscuridad.</p><p>Le había amenazado con desconocerlo si continuaba con aquel capricho pero ya no le importaba.</p><p>Después de años temiendo su rechazo, cuando este se había dado, había descubierto que ya no le temía.</p><p>Ya no quería nada de él.</p><p>-cometes un error- declaro el mas viejo causando que el joven frunciera los labios.</p><p>-no me importa.</p><p>-piensa un poco, su hijo te ama tanto como él, habrá guerra entre ambos y no conocerás la paz.. seras su fin, su desgracia.</p><p>Las palabras eran ave de mal agüero cuando venían de él, Damian lo sabia pero aquello no cambiaba el hecho de sentirse molesto por su causa.</p><p>-el quiere casarse conmigo -declaro, caprichoso - y sinceramente padre... no es mi culpa que tu no fueras lo suficientemente capaz de encantarle para que dejara a su mujer por ti.</p><p>Pudo ver el parpadeo en sus ojos y paladeo la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño.</p><p>Bruce Wayne dio media vuelta y empezó su caminata.</p><p>La fortaleza del emperador Kal El los contenía... y pronto seria su hogar para siempre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Desamor - Damian/Dick Dick/Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Richard con la sonrisa titubeando, ha abierto sus ojos, los mismos maravillosos ojos azules que un tiempo atrás pusieron a Damian a sus pies y este no puede evitar sentirse mal.</p><p>"¿Qué pasa?" las palabras se repiten en el mismo tono dulce y amable de siempre, tan lleno de cariño como de miedo, porque Dick no es ciego y tampoco tonto, aunque seguro querría serlo en esos momentos.</p><p>A Damian la mano se le congela antes de tocarle la mejilla y se pregunta qué, en este mundo, está pasando, a segundos de besarlo no puede evitar sentir que todo está mal, terriblemente mal, le tiembla el labio inferior sin querer y tiene ganas de pedir perdón.</p><p>Perdón.</p><p>A Dick la sonrisa le tiembla un poco más un segundo o dos y luego toma aire, lo toma con fuerza y echa la cabeza hacía atrás dejando escapar el aire caliente de sus pulmones segundos después. No parpadea pero no es necesario, Damian también tiene ganas de llorar, de golpearse por idiota.</p><p>No es culpa de ninguno de los dos.</p><p>No realmente.</p><p>Es solo que simplemente el amor se le ha acabado, se escapó en un instante sin querer y Damian no ha sabido reconocerlo sino hasta ese momento.</p><p>Y lo peor de todo... lo peor de todo, o lo mejor, según se vea, es que Richard lo sabe, lo sabe...</p><p>-Lo siento –susurra, con la voz sin temblar, porque no tiene ese derecho y Richard asiente, asiente y deja escapar una risa medio rota por el dolor.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Tentador - JayDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Perdóneme padre, porque he pecado"</em>
</p><p>Con esas palabras empezaban sus encuentros, no sin razón o a modo de fetiche -no para él, por lo menos- sino porque Jason Peter Todd era sacerdote de la pequeña capilla del condado, y el hombre que iba a confesarse una vez al mes era conocido por sus crímenes con aquellos que no podían defenderse, las mujeres. <br/>Richard Grayson era conocido ppr ser un seductor casi criminal, sus víctimas se contaban por montones y a veces mas de una por ocasión, de tal forma que ningún sacerdote le creería si se decía arrepentido, pues también era cierto que en años no había cambiado. </p><p>Su ultima víctima, una dama de fama infame le había granjeado el odio inmortal de un gran señor, siendo así había abandonado la capital para refugiarse en un pueblo pequeño donde por azares del destino había conocido hacía años al sacerdote que presidía la capilla. </p><p>El mismo que oía sus confesiones con expresión serena y un poco cansada, sin alterarse nunca porque siendo sacerdote debía ser ejemplo de calma. </p><p>No lo era por naturaleza, lo suyo era resultado de la práctica y la entrega continua a su fe, así pues aunque alterado por dentro por los crímenes que confesaba su díscolo y mil veces aborrecible visitante no lo demostraba. </p><p>Por el contrario sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el rostro contrario, en la faz de porcelana, en los ojos azules y los labios nacarados, se mantenían fijos en las mejillas y los pómulos, en la curva sensual de la boca alegre o en el brillo inmaculado de una sonrisa que debían tener solo los hombres inocentes. </p><p>Y comprendía. </p><p>Comprendía porque a pesar de todo las mujeres caían por él sabiendo de su reputación, comprendía porque sus victimas se resistían a odiarlo y lo buscaban aun cuando era él la causa de su caída. </p><p>Lo comprendía y lo lamentaba, porque le ocurría casi lo mismo y ya debía preparar su huida o resignarse a la caída. </p><p>Cerro los ojos cuándo Dick Grayson concluyó su confesión y a él le toco hablar. </p><p>Se miraron a los ojos y saliva le resulto agría, su paz se evaporo como el vapor que escapa de sobre el agua hirviendo, la cabeza le dio vueltas y una pregunta estallo prohibida en su mente: ¿como sería besarle? ¿Ponerle las manos encima o ceder al encanto de sus caricias? </p><p>Parpadeo regañándose internamente a sí mismo, ni debía pensar en aquello y lo sabía, dicto en voz turbada la penitencia acorde a los pecados, que eran muchos... El usual estas perdonado y lo despacho in darle otra mirada, sacudió la mano cuando le pregunto si se hallaba mal. </p><p>-solo un poco cansado, no se ocupe de mí- lo dejo ir y le temblaron los labios y la mirada, pero no quiso pensar más en ello, se levanto y fue a escribir la carta que habría de cambiarlo de pueblo, no podía continuar. </p><p>. </p><p>Richard suspiro cuando se inclino a rezar, y a su lado se acomodo con descuido un cuerpo pequeño, de niño de nueve años, tenía los ojos del color del jade y era la luz de su existencia. </p><p>-cuanto tiempo más lo acosaras? -preguntó su hermano, sin mirarlo.</p><p>-cuanto tiempo le das? -preguntó por su parte, viendo maravillado como el otro se permitía una sonrisa que le brillo inocente en los labios, los mismos que habían besado a la muerte en más de una ocasión.</p><p>-te ha resistido tres años... Y no da muestra de ceder -el pequeño disfrutaba con aquello, era evidente, pues no siempre se hallaba mortal capaz de resistir la seducción de un sucubo de la clase de Dick. Un demonio del placer.</p><p>-caerá... Pronto -prometió bajando una mano hasta la cabeza pequeña e inclino la cabeza hasta besar los negros cabellos.</p><p>Damian solo sacudió la cabeza haciendo un mohín, sin opinar y dejándose estrechar en los gráciles brazos, Todd huiría, y su hermano lo buscaría, así una y otra vez hasta que Todd cayera, o hasta que se suicidará. </p><p>Todd huiría, hasta que Dick se aburriera, hasta que obtuviera lo que quería, o hasta que se enamorará y trucara sus cuernos por el mortal. <br/>El aire olía a desastre y él, un demonio que se satisfacía de verlo se preguntaba cuanto tendría que esperar para ver el resultado, el mundo le aburría.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. ArrowBird - OliDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siempre había sido un buen hijo, obediente y abnegado, había aceptado con solicitud los designios paternos sobre su destino inclinando graciosamente la cabeza en señal de obediencia, cerrando con tranquilidad los ojos.</p><p>Sus más abyectos enemigos, puesto que los tenia, lo acusaban de falta de voluntad y en realidad no estaban del todo desencaminados, no quiero decir que Damian, así se llamaba, no tuviera voluntad, la tenía y en gran medida sin duda, sin embargo no poseía el brillo de la iniciativa, las ansias de descubrimiento ni nada por el estilo, el suyo era un espíritu que pudiendo ser libre prefería la tranquilidad de su jaula a aventurarse más allá, obedecía porque había obedecido toda su vida y no había aprendido otra cosa, me refiero a la actitud puesto que tenía altos conocimientos didácticos, académicos y de otros intereses más específicos, su hermoso rostro y sus delicadas manos no habrían sobrevivido a la oscura corte del señor de aquellas tierras, sus mansos ojos, no digamos ya su mirada no habrían podido observar con menos serenidad al más bajo de los hombres o al más alto, tampoco era amante de las emociones fuertes, dichas emociones eran peligrosas para un alma como la suya, no digamos ya su cuerpo que no podría haberlos sobrevivido.</p><p>Por otro lado había nacido, ya lo habréis adivinado, bajo un honrado título, su padre y antes de su padre su abuelo, habían sido honrados con el título de condes, y honraban a su majestad con su lealtad, su hermano mayor, hombre de guerra y no de libros, ocupaba un lugar no desdeñable en el corazón de su rey, y sus padres apartaban los ojos de ese secreto, mirando a su más joven retoño con sincero cariño, lo amaban más que al mayor y no les faltaba razones, era bello, era amable, era obediente y devoto, tenía mil virtudes y pocos defectos... Mientras que el mayor era difícil de entender, dormía en la cama del rey y ellos trataban de ignorarlo con logro mayor o menor.</p><p>Damian también los amaba, amaba a sus padres con sinceridad y en completa paz, alejados del bullicio de otros mundos, ajenos a su hogar, solo para ellos y algunos sirvientes tenían reservado su cariño.</p><p>Nunca tuvo una salud particularmente fuerte, razón por la cual los médicos eran comunes en la casa, hasta la noche en la que el viajero pidió reposo en su hogar, el hijo de los wayne echo a temblar en cuanto entro y desmayo cuando lo vio.</p><p>El desconocido se hizo llamar Oliver, aparentaba unos 40 años, y sus manos eran muestra clara de su alta cuna, aquella noche había sufrido el asalto de unos maleantes en el camino, pudiendo apenas salvar la vida, los condes dieron al asaltado un justo trato, cuidando de él y ofreciendo cobijo mientras duro su convalecencia, tiempo durante el cual el desconocido buscaba atento los ojos del hijo de sus anfitriones y pronto convergieron en un juego de miradas que costo al mayor una larga estancia en aquellos lugares y al más joven... el corazón.</p><p>No fue difícil para los otros notar la muda relación que había entre ambos, aunque jamás se encontraran a solas en una habitación, los padres cuidaban de ello, sus miradas se buscaban en silencio, el más joven preguntaba a veces por él y en las comidas el mayor esperaba siempre verle, solo por él continuo el marques (Queen) con sus visitas a la casa de aquellas personas, y por ello, su real majestad conoció de primera mano al joven, Damian le obsequio una mirada pálida y volvió a la protección de Queen en la fiesta, yéndose con él, pero ya estaban perdidos, Damian por su atractivo, que lo hacía tan deseable como Dick, su hermano y Oliver por poseer el corazón del más joven.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. despedida - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong><em>-¿pensaras en mi?</em></strong> -la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa y casi le dio un salto el corazón, Hal dio media vuelta para mirar a quién se la había hecho, Barry Allen le miraba.</p><p>Le miraba desde su lugar y con los labios tensos para no echarse a llorar y él, un hombre que siempre partía y a quién habían hecho esa pregunta muchas otras veces, sintió ganas de arrodillarse frente suyo y suplicar perdón, perdón por irse tanto, por no saber si iba a volver pronto... Por irse y dejarle allí, sin más explicación que el ser aquello su deber.</p><p>Extendió una mano y le toco la mejilla blanca, esa que parecía no haber tocado nunca el sol, en medio de la batalla había pensado en aquel rostro y lo joven que parecía, con la batalla ganada él era invocado de vuelta a los brazos de los guardianes para informar y recibir su nueva misión... Pero no podía evitarlo, aun no partía y ya lo estaba extrañando.</p><p>Aun no partía y ya pensaba en él como si fuera un recuerdo lejano. Barry le miro desde la profundidad de unos ojos que podían ser el reflejo de una mañana de primavera.</p><p><strong>-Pensaré en ti</strong>- prometió, sabiendo que el otro esperaba su respuesta -<strong>pensaré en ti cada momento, cada instante que este lejos de este planeta azul, pensaré en ti</strong> - dijo y su voz tuvo el mismo tono que adoptaba cuando juraba por su título <strong>-y volveré, mas pronto de lo que crees, volveré a tu lado.</strong></p><p>Barry parpadeo y Hal sonrió turbado por lo dicho, pero el llamado era fuerte y no podía quedarse más.</p><p>Así que partió.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Regalo -DickDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El caballo era hermoso, un regalo digno de reyes y su reacción fue acorde al hecho, los ojos de Damian siguieron al hermoso alazán con ansiedad y deseo, apretando los dedos contra el borde del barandal del balcón donde él y sus hermanos admiraban la llegada de los Kent, de los Queen, de los Luthor y otros.</p><p>A su lado Richard soltó una exclamación de gozo puro al ver llegar a los invitados, diciendo en murmullos altos que su padre se alegraría, lo ignoro sin quitar los ojos de la belleza negra como el carbón que avanzaba sobre sus cuatro patas con paso digno de reyes... era una montura digna de un rey, una montura tan hermosa que incluso su abuelo la querría para sí...</p><p>Timothy soltó un gemido de placer al ver llegar a la causa de su ansiedad y Damian se permitió parpadear un vistazo hasta el hijo de Luthor, Conner Kent Luthor... y de paso una mirada a la fría belleza de su progenitor, Lex Luthor, cuyos ojos parecían reflejar la cúpula de diamantes que brillaba en lo alto de la mansión familiar de los Wayne.</p><p>Jason también pareció emitir un murmullo, pero lo ignoro incluso más que a Richard, porque la causa del gesto era absurda, una mala broma, Bizarro, progenie fallida y de oscura apariencia que seguía a los Luthor, nadie negaba el amor de Luthor por su hijo -<em>era uno de esos rumores que se decían a murmullos escandalizados pues todos bien conocían que era un perfeccionista sin remedio, pero el cariño de padre le rebasaba cuando se trataba del monstruo</em>- elevo el mentón y frunció el ceño apartando los ojos de la oscura visión solo para notar como su hermano se movía como una sombra bajando las escaleras, listo para salir al encuentro de los Luthor, ignorar de mal grado a los mayores y hablar con B... contuvo un bufido sabiéndose casi solo, pues solo Richard se mantenía aun a su lado como una sombra protectora o un hermoso ángel de la guarda.</p><p><strong>-¿No estas feliz?</strong> -preguntó en tono suave, inclinando, leve y amable, la cabeza hasta verle con unos ojos que parecían gemas recién pulidas <strong>-La fiesta es para ti, después de todo</strong> -le recordó pues era su cumpleaños, pero no se atrevió a verle, sus ojos presos del alazán que pasaba a manos de la servidumbre mientras tanto, con cuanta pompa lo traian.</p><p><strong>-¿quién trae el caballo?</strong> -preguntó, en tono sombrío que apenas contuvo su anhelo por poseerlo, Richard callo y vio al animal.</p><p><strong>-Es hermoso</strong> -susurro, antes de sacudir la mano -<strong>por el brillo de su melena apostare a los Luthor, pues tienen trato con Oriente, pero a riesgo de equivocarme...</strong></p><p>Richard se quedo en silencio unos segundos, alargando la espera, con una sonrisa suave presa en los labios que le obligo a verle exigiendo una respuesta.</p><p><strong>-Es posible que me equivoque, pero alguien dijo algo sobre un caballo</strong> -le susurro y le estrecho en sus brazos <strong>-no lo mires tanto, será tuyo... te lo prometo</strong> -le dio un beso breve en la mejilla que casi le hizo saltar el corazón del pecho provocando que le rechazara con los brazos sintiendo que la caricia ardía en su piel, aun con el shock.</p><p>
  <strong>-¿porque nadie me haría un regalo así a vista de todos?</strong>
</p><p>Preguntó, sin saber que decir, las cortinas del balcón le escondían a él y a Richard de las miradas indiscretas.</p><p>Entonces vio los suaves ojos de su hermano y comprendió que era idea suya todo aquello.</p><p><strong>-Encontré a ese alazán en mi último viaje</strong> -dijo Richard y esa vez no lo estrecho en sus brazos <strong>-supuse que te gustaría, sera tuyo.</strong></p><p>Era un promesa, como las que le había hecho en el pasado, y tuvo ganas de preguntar porque, pero su hermano era extraño y sus regalos preciosos... pensó en el alazán negro avanzando orgulloso, por su pelaje y avanzada juraba que había sido salvaje hará un tiempo, miro de vuelta a su hermano, sus manos blancas desnudas y lo imagino domando al caballo, la idea le causo cierta sensación.</p><p><strong>-Yo no soy un caballo</strong> -susurro, sin saber bien porque y frente suyo Richard parpadeo, un segundo, dos, hasta que soltó esa risa grácil que derretía señoritas de buena cuna.</p><p><strong>-claro que no, eres mi hermano</strong> -susurro <strong>-y te juro, que me he asegurado de que sea el caballo más hermoso en todo gotham</strong> -prometió ...</p><p>Le concedió una sonrisa torcida por lo dicho, emocionado, en alguna medida y feliz de no tener que agradecer a ningún invitado arrogante a la fiesta por el animal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Injustice - SupermanxDamian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>No tenía mucho que ofrecerle, solo un par de sueños perdidos, un corazón roto y un regazo en el cual refugiar su dolor.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>La prisión donde se hallaba era la mejor, pero ni aun ella podría contenerlo mucho tiempo y él lo sabía, lo sabía elevando sus ojos al techo de cemento e imaginando, lento y seguro, el cielo azul plagado de motas brillantes del tono de la plata. </p><p>No era mucho, pero estaba allí y tenía tiempo para algunas cosas, refugiarse en su mene y planear su vuelta. </p><p>Refugiarse en su mente y fraguar su venganza.</p><p>Pero entonces su mente vagaba, no demasiado, lo hacía a veces cuando un par de pensamientos se perdían, vagaba hasta recordarlo a él. </p><p>Sus ojos de un tono más claro que los de su padre, pero la misma mirada llena de decisión y terquedad. </p><p>Y a veces se lamentaba, se lamentaba solo un poco, porque sabía que Bruce no se atrevería a asesinarlo, porque sabía que el chico seguiría fiel a él y vivo... </p><p>Había ido directo a él, superman, después de la muerte de su mentor, llegado a sus brazos estériles de todo afecto gracias a la perdida de la familia que pudo haber tenido y él no había tenido razón para rechazarlo... el niño ya había sido rechazado tantas veces... </p><p>Por un momento pensó que habría sido de haber sido hijo suyo, no de Batman, no de Bruce Wayne, no... sino suyo... hijo de su sangre... desecho de vuelta el pensamiento, de haber sido hijo suyo nunca habría disfrutado del chico como lo había hecho.</p><p>Había llegado a sus brazos joven, con el corazón destrozado por la muerte del ser amado, un cuerpo demasiado pequeño para todo su dolor y la necesidad de un guía. </p><p>Superman podía darle un guía, un sueño que seguir, una visión y todo el cariño que podía ofrecer...</p><p>Y era una suerte que diana nunca hubiera sospechado de su relación, demasiado cegada por el recuerdo de Lois... sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en el techo y un movimiento imperceptible le llamo la atención... por un momento pensó que eran sus rescatistas, pero luego noto que el movimiento lo habían captado sus ojos... y comprendió. </p><p>Eran sus capacidades las que volvían... una sonrisa le gano los labios y la paciencia se redoblo, esperando, esperando... de repente pensar en Damian, en sus besos y lo que había existido entre ambos dejo de significar, el recuerdo era agradable y servía para pasar el rato... pero habían temas más urgentes.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Secreto -ArrowBird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Au de la era victoriana, ejercicio de escritura.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1.-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Era tan atractivo como una noche estrellada, o al menos así lo pensaba Oliver viéndolo caminar por el puente, jugueteando con un bastón sin mirar a nadie específico.</p><p>El hijo de Bruce Wayne nunca miraba a nadie en específico, caminaba por el mundo como si el resto de mortales no merecieran respirar el mismo aire que él.</p><p>Un segundo después de pensar aquello y permitirse una sonrisa sus miradas se cruzaron y no supo que pensar, los iris del muchacho tenían un color único que solía, desde hacía años, detenerle el corazón y le provocaban ganas de estrecharle en sus brazos.</p><p>Las comisuras de los labios jóvenes se curvaron en una sonrisa leve, como quién hace una invitación.</p><p>Desde luego aquélla sonrisa era una invitación que él había recibido más de una vez... El brillo seductor de unos ojos que sabían cuando cerrarse y cuando dejar caer las pestañas para que el sol reflejara el brillo de los orbes en un instante mágico.</p><p>Si su padre lo supiera, probablemente le retaría en duelo, pero no lo sabía, era difícil saber quién era el amante en turno, el heredero de Wayne cambiaba de amante como de sombrero.</p><p>¿Como estar seguro de quién ocupaba su cama en aquel preciso momento?</p><p>-bella mañana, Damian -saludo sonriendo alegremente, sintiendo alguna mirada sobre ellos.</p><p>-buenos días, Oliver –contesto el más joven observándole atento antes de dar una mirada en derredor -o al menos espero que sean buenos.</p><p>-siempre son buenos si estas allí –aprovecho un segundo de descuido para apretarle el brazo, Damian elevo una ceja pero luego suavizó su expresión, amable y cortés como la primera vez, aquella en la que el mas joven caminaba al lado de Drake, en ese entonces la música dominaba un salón dorado.</p><p>"Me gusta , Queen... Estará ocupado esta noche?"</p><p>Quién diría que un encuentro solicitado de tal forma se convertiría en una relación estable?</p><p>-que amable- Damian dejo escapar una risa agradable y baja -estaré desocupado esta noche - comentó, bajando sólo un poco la mirada.</p><p>Oliver se permitió una sonrisa un poco más evidente.</p><p>-estaba deseando que dijeras eso.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>2.-</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Nunca preguntaba por sus amantes pasados, aunque sabía bien, conocía a algunos, era fácil distinguirlos de lejos porque le observaban del mismo modo, antiguo afecto teñido de algo muy semejante al odio, al deseo, o a la desesperación.</p><p>No le sorprendía, porque Damian era una hoguera cuando sentía alguna cosa, no era por tanto extraño que arrastrara a cualquiera a sentir de formas violentas.</p><p>-¿En que piensas? -la voz de su joven amante le arranco de su abstracción, le observo acariciando su mejilla con cuidado, la primera vez que le había visto no tenía más de catorce años, era apenas un polluelo que despegaba, pero ¡Que alas más hermosas! tenía ya por entonces un porte nada despreciable, una forma de caminar, de mirar, de sostener la mirada que habían dejado estático a Oliver Queen.... pero los años lo habían convertido en un joven atractivo, uno que destilaba sensualidad en cada paso.</p><p>Parpadeo al escuchar el chasqueo de la lengua de Damian y se permitió una sonrisa de disculpa y burla lo observo removerse en el lecho, levantándose y dejando que el camisón se cayera por uno de sus hombros, su cuello desnudo lo llamo unos segundos.</p><p>-Pensaba en ti -comento en voz alta, esperando que las palabras obraran el milagro de calmar los ánimos ligeramente exaltados del otro, el mismo que no soportaba ser ignorado ni objeto de burlas.</p><p>-Estoy a tu lado -soltó unos segundos después el joven, volviendo a su lado, sentándose sobre suyo, contuvo sus ganas de atraerle un poco más, pues aun estaba agotado por el ejercicio pasado, y lo observo simplemente - ¿Acaso tus pensamientos pueden ser más atractivos que yo?</p><p>Oliver sonrió torpemente, sin saber que contestar, sabía que al otro no le agradaría saber que estaba pensando en sus amantes pasados.</p><p><em>"no puedo cambiar mi pasado, Oliver"</em> había susurrado una vez, contra sus labios, con la voz dos tonos por lo bajo, peligrosa como una cobra real, cuando le había preguntado por Timothy Drake y sus miradas de odio eterno hacía él "no me preguntes por eso ¿no nos divertimos lo suficiente acaso?"</p><p>-No -logro soltar en un gemido bajo, moviendo sus manos hasta las esbeltas piernas del muchacho y acariciándolas con parsimonia, lo observo de vuelta a sus maravillosos ojos, Oliver solía terminar arrodillado por culpa de esos ojos... y sabía que a Damian eso le encantaba -nunca.</p><p>Damian se inclino hasta él, besando le los labios con lentitud, no se mostraba culpable nunca, por lo que hacían, sintió que su respiración conjunta le embriagaba.</p><p>-Demuéstrame -pidió entonces, en voz baja, siempre baja el último de los wayne -quiero gritar tu nombre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No puedo decirte adiós.</p><p>Ya es un infierno saber que has decidido olvidarme.</p><p>Pero renunciar a ti... Es un precio muy alto para un solo error.</p><p>¿Jamás me perdonaras?</p><p>Un error solo. De mi pasado. De antes de ti. Y aun así... Peso lo suficiente.</p><p>Detén el reloj.</p><p>No te vayas aún.</p><p>No te ausentes tan lejos.</p><p>No te vayas.</p><p>Aún te amo.... Aun me amas...</p><p>No te vayas. sin ti no habrá vida, no existirá un nuevo día sin ti.</p><p>Mi mundo gira en torno a ti.</p><p>Por favor. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>No te vayas con él.</p><p>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. el beso -HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>cuento sensible, con muy altas pretensiones.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¿Un beso? -repitió Barry sin dejar de ver al desconocido que en ese momento seguía frente a él, los ojos sorprendente mente verdes como una pradera por la que nunca se ha caminado le veían con inquebrantable seguridad. Le causo una mezcla de confusión e inquietud.</p><p>Caer en desgracia de un dios caprichoso el día en que se libera a los demonios sobre la tierra ya era malo. Perder el mapa que iba a guiarlo fuera del enloquecido infierno era peor.</p><p>Estaba vagando por allí cuando se había encontrado con aquel "hombre" que, tras acercarse a él, le había preguntado que hacía un mortal entre demonios con tan poco tiempo para el amanecer. <br/>Su tiempo limite era la salida del sol en el mundo de los vivos.</p><p>O quedaría atrapado allí.</p><p>Se lo había contado un poco ansioso y ahora estaba allí.</p><p>Él le había ofrecido llevarlo.</p><p>
  <em>"Yo podría llevarte de vuelta a tu mundo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¡¿De verdad?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A cambio de una cosa"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"¿Qué?"</em>
</p><p>el hombre, ¿era un hombre? , en aquel momento lo había visto a los ojos y había contestado.</p><p>
  <em>"Un beso. Dame un beso y te llevare de vuelta"</em>
</p><p>Así que allí estaba. Mirando a un hombre de aspecto sorprendente preguntándose que mal había en darle un beso a cambio de salir...</p><p>
  <em>"Juralo"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lo juro"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Jura por aquello que es inquebrantable  que me llevaras a mi mundo una vez te de el beso"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lo juro. Por el estigio"</em>
</p><p>Asintió y se puso frente a él, viendo sus ojos claros y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello le dio un beso.</p><p>Fue dulce y sencillo. Sin grandes pretensiones. Un beso solo perdido en la nada, suaves sus labios rindiéndose a los contrarios derritiéndose entre los brazos contrarios.</p><p>Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en la puerta de su casa. <br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p><br/>Hal abrió los ojos esmeralda y miro a un lado y otro. </p><p>El mortal no tenía mas de 18 años. Joven y dulce. Ver por sus ojos habría sido una delicia pero al verlo no había sido capaz de pedirle sus ojos, de haber tenido un corazón habría sentido que este le saltaba en el pecho... Y en cambio le había pedido un beso.</p><p>Dado que el beso había sido tan encantador.</p><p>No estaba precisamente molesto de haber renunciado a la posibilidad de ver por sus ojos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Hiraeth - Superman/Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>advertencia: DamianxColin de telon de fondo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando Damian apoyaba la cabeza contra el pecho de su amante tendía a olvidar cosas, el corazón se le aplacaba y los miedos retrocedían respetando que las bajas pasiones morían para contenerse en los brazos de quien sostenía al que alguna vez pudo ser el gobernante del mundo entero.</p><p>Damian solía echar la cabeza hacía atrás con gesto débil y anhelante, los labios temblorosos entre-abriéndose en una invitación evidente cuando se sostenía de los brazos contrarios y cerraba los ojos con tranquilidad.</p><p>Antaño había sido el príncipe que alguna vez heredaría el imperio de su abuelo. El hombre que conquistaría el mundo y lo guiaría a una nueva era.</p><p>No había ocurrido así.</p><p>La liga cayo con los últimos resguardos de la resistencia humana tras la destrucción que el ejercito kriptoniano había causado tras haber llegado a conquistar el mundo de los hombres.</p><p>Los héroes lucharon.</p><p>Los gobiernos trataron de sostenerse.</p><p>Y entonces.</p><p>Entonces Kal El había tomado conocimiento del joven que trataba de sostener lo poco que quedaba de sus hombres.</p><p>Un susurro en la noche.</p><p>Una espada golpeando contra el suelo.</p><p>La amenaza de forzarlo en la arena.</p><p>Los ojos ardiendo de ira y temor.</p><p>Temor de perder su orgullo. El último rezago de su dignidad.</p><p>Le había retenido tratando de averiguar la información que tenía en la mente aunque el chico no soltara nada de buen grado... Y cuando soltaba algo era información a menudo falsa.</p><p>Resultaba frustrante.</p><p>Atractivo.</p><p>Y una noche de muchas. En que buscaba alguien que no fuera a hablar se acerco a él. A su celda. Y vio sus ojos claros de mar atormentado.</p><p>.</p><p>Un día no le hablo.</p><p>Un día le pidió un beso.</p><p>Un solo beso.</p><p>El AlGhul le observo y le ofreció la misma boca que había escupido interesantes ofensas en su contra.</p><p>Ese día Kal El comprendió que se daba inicio uno de los mas peligrosos juegos que podían pensarse.</p><p>No era tonto.</p><p>Pero no podía imaginar sus razones y por ello fue fácil para el otro dominarle.</p><p>.</p><p>Porque Damian estaba enamorado.</p><p>"Un beso"</p><p>No era la primera vez que le pedían un beso.</p><p>Él que se lo había pedido la primera vez había sido un jovencito de cabellos de fuego.</p><p>Un muchacho que antes de decirle adiós le había pedido un beso como despedida.</p><p>Había temblado cuando el alíen se lo había pedido.</p><p>Y por eso se lo había dado. Por el breve instante en que retorno a un tiempo mas feliz que aquel.</p><p>Era estúpido de su parte.</p><p>Era tonto resistir porque la guerra la habían perdido los humanos más aquello no le impidió retornar a ese tiempo feliz.</p><p>Un beso por un recuerdo de la única vez que había amado.</p><p>Era débil . en lo profundo.</p><p>Cedió la boca y el cuerpo sin saber que un movimiento solo serviría para agregar un espía en la cama del tirano.</p><p>Aunque lo único que él buscaba... Era recuperar aquello que ya había perdido.</p><p>Eso que ya no existía.</p><p>Colín.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. BatSupes /BatJokes/Lexes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ejercicio de escritura</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clark Kent era una criatura asombrosa, tan asombrosa como el garañón negro que su padre, el señor Kent,  le había traído hacía unos meses.</p><p>Aun así Bruce Wayne no podía confiarse, sirviéndose una copa de licor atravesó la habitación para mirar a través de la ventana abierta que daba al jardín, era una noche estrellada y la luna menguante se insinuaba como una novia celosa en el cielo nocturno.</p><p>Percibía el fragante aroma de la noche y la brisa amable le acariciaba las mejillas.</p><p>De repente se sintió conmovido, estaba en su hogar y a dos pasos de enamorarse de un muchacho que no podía estar mas lejos de él que la luna en el cielo.</p><p>Kent...</p><p>Era tan hermoso.</p><p>Repentinamente le pareció ver el rostro burlón de aquel doncel con el que había querido casarse hará unos años. Aquel al que había soñado convertir en el dueño de su casa, padre de sus hijos... Su esposo.</p><p>Jerome Valeska.</p><p>Lo había amado de un modo intenso y alocado.</p><p>Por ello aún podía escucharlo decir insensiblemente en aquel tono de voz que tanto había adorado.</p><p>-Lo siento Bruce, pero Lex tiene mucho más que ofrecerme que tú.</p><p>-Que quieres decir? -había dicho incrédulo - es que acaso insinúas que porque él es mas rico... ¿Lo quieres más?</p><p>-no es que lo quiera mas -le había contestado con una sonrisa tenue - es solo que lo respetan más, es un hombre importante y mas temido que tú querido, en las próximas elecciones sera presidente y ... Yo tendría una mejor posición que si me quedara contigo... Hay mucho que el puede darme, cosas que importan... Bruce.</p><p>-¡pero nuestro amor! ... ¿Es que acaso eso no cuenta?</p><p>-te amo Bruce -su voz se había suavizado un poco al decir aquello- pero no puede ser. Pienso casarme con Lex y lo haré. Siempre pensare en ti con cariño. Espero que hagas lo mismo pero seria tonto que nos casáramos.</p><p>Recordaba haber sentido como si alguien le hubiera golpeado con un martillo en la cabeza. Despues habían llegado el dolor y la ira.</p><p>El juramento de no volver a amar. <br/>Sintió ganas de reírse de si mismo.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. ganador. damidick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Mientras el beso profundiza en su boca, Dick cierra los ojos y gimotea en un sollozo de placer aferrándose a su amante, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del cuello contrario y deshaciéndose entre sus brazos sin oponer resistencia.</p><p>No puede evitarlo.</p><p>Se siente feliz, endemoniada mente feliz.</p><p>Triunfal cuando nota las manos de Damian colarse bajo sus ropas exigiendo una rendición que él no puede menos que entregar con total satisfacción.</p><p>Se deja llevar sin oponer resistencia.</p><p>Sin titubeos.</p><p>¿Porque lo haría?</p><p>Ha vencido.</p><p>No hay pudor en sus movimientos cuando se entrega, no hay dudas cuando abre la boca, o enreda sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del demonio.</p><p>No hay verguenza cuando ofrece el cuerpo y sostiene la mirada del mas joven.</p><p>Sus dudas se deshacen en la ansiosa lujuria de las manos contrarias... En su dominante actitud.</p><p>Y desea ser plastilina para que el otro lo amolde a su gusto.</p><p>Se amolda.</p><p>Cede.</p><p>No puede evitarlo.</p><p>No cuando esta tan feliz, no cuando las lagrimas de alivio bañan sus mejillas.</p><p>No cuando Damian lo ha elegido a él por encima de los otros.</p><p>No quiere pensar en ello.</p><p>No recuerda a cuantos ha rechazado él por estar con el hombre que le abre las piernas sin misericordia, su mente se resume al hombre al que Damian ha renunciado para irse con él y una parte de él, esa que es cruel y miserable, se retuerce orgullosa al saberse vencedor.</p><p>Ha ganado.</p><p>No importa lo que digan los otros.</p><p>Gime en voz alta y sin verguenza porque ya no hay razones.</p><p>Al diablo con el otro.</p><p>Se siente feliz.</p><p>Triunfal.</p><p>Damian le ha elegido.</p><p>Le ha escogido.</p><p>Lo ha preferido por encima de su alma gemela.</p><p>Y él... Él solo quiere que esto sea para siempre.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Ideal - Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>parejas: Damian/Tim Tim/Conner Damian/Jon<br/>En realidad es mas un relato de desamor que no salio bien.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ideal<br/>Damián está enamorado cuando dice que sí en el altar.<br/>Suena estúpido, es cierto, pero está enamorado.<br/>O cree estarlo.<br/>.<br/>El amor es una joya amarga, un beso cálido, un abrazo envenenado, una aguja rota. <br/>El amor es agua que se pierde entre los dedos.<br/>Agua salada que no calma la sed. <br/>Damián susurra en voz baja poemas antiguos y su consorte le mira sin nada que dar. <br/>.<br/>El amor no es ideal cuando esta con Damian. <br/>Timothy desearía amarlo, amarlo como se merece, porque a veces… Damián puede mirarte y decirte con una mirada que lo eres todo para él. <br/>Puede, cuando se desliza por las sábanas blancas, y extiende los brazos hasta él, hacerle saber que lo ama. <br/>Y podría ser suficiente… para ambos. <br/>Pero la verdad es que no lo es.<br/>Timothy no termina de entender porque fue su propuesta la que el muchacho acepto. <br/>No comprende del todo porque están juntos. <br/>No lo amaba, y sospechaba, como otras familias, que Damián amaba a Grayson, protegido de Wayne. <br/>Pero AlGhul acepto a Drake y el heredero acepto, dando a entender que estaba feliz. <br/>Timothy cierra los ojos y piensa en Conner Kent Luthor. De la casa real de otro imperio. <br/>Cierra los ojos y se desliza en las sabanas de seda sin fijarse que su consorte no tarda en llegar. <br/>.<br/>Para Damian no es difícil entender, desde el primer día, que su esposo no lo ama y que tampoco pretende enamorarse.<br/>Así que no le dice nada de sus propios sentimientos. <br/>No le cuenta del jardín que hizo para él.<br/>Ni de los poemas que escribió. <br/>Ignora en silencio y simplemente viven entre las sombras de la apagada resignación de un amor no expresado. <br/>Sospecha del dueño del corazón de su esposo. <br/>Pero no dice nada cuando los Kent llegan allí y aparta los ojos cuando Conner desaparece de la fiesta y Timothy le sigue al poco tiempo.<br/>. <br/>Damián susurra en voz baja, cuando Richard se lo pregunta acariciándole el cabello con el silencioso cariño de un hermano, que Drake no debió tomar un caballo tan salvaje como Golliath. <br/>La verdad es que Golliath no es salvaje. <br/>Es muy dócil, pero las personas le echan la culpa a Tim de su propia muerte. <br/>Porque todos saben que nadie domina a ese animal excepto el heredero. <br/>Los AlGhul fingen ignorar el rumor y todo va sobre ruedas.<br/>Damian inclina la cabeza ante Jonathan Kent y susurra en voz baja palabras que no se dicen a gente tan joven. <br/>Pero Jon sonríe y nadie dice nada. .<br/>.<br/>La segunda vez Damian dice Acepto en el altar, y Jonathan Kent sonríe.<br/>Está enamorado.<br/>Y Damian desea esta vez estarlo de verdad. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Jaula de oro - DamiDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>universo alternativo de fantasía que acompaña la existencia de espíritus con forma de animales.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Jaula de oro - el espíritu azul</span>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>Las campanas tocaban, tocaban a un punto enloquecedor que casi envenenaba las mentes de los hijos del olvido, de la vida y de la muerte.</p><p>Los hijos de la tierra asomaban sus pequeñas y verdes cabezas entre los árboles y arbustos, sus brazos terminaban en manos de garras y largas uñas demasiado peligrosas para un simple mortal, sus rostros eran terribles, sus ojos demasiado claros...</p><p>Los hijos de la tierra respiraban un aire extraño mientras miraban como extraños hombres cruzaban sus tierras, y entre ellos venía un olor diferente, un olor semejante a la sangre.</p><p>Los hijos del aire inclinaron la cabeza, entre ellos un ave de plumaje azul como el cielo antes del atardecer, plumas de belleza inmortal y valor precioso. </p><p>Su preciosa cabeza se movió leve hasta fijar las pupilas en el que dirigía a los hombres a caballo.<br/>De tez morena, mirada del tono topacio, espalda recta, y hombros fuertes, que apenas parecía mirar al resto, solo al frente.</p><p>El ave se elevó de sus ramas y voló hasta llegar a él.</p><p>Hasta tocar su hombros.</p><p>Hasta cruzar miradas<br/><em><strong>.</strong></em><br/><em><strong>-Está perdido</strong></em> –dijeron los hombres, pues conocían las leyendas del bosque que habían cruzado, y Damian Al Ghul les ignoro sin dejar de cabalgar, con el ave de plumaje azul bien apoyado en su hombro, a veces el ave se alejaba y volaba planeando sobre la cabeza de todos ellos, pero casi siempre se mantenía cerca de Damian, el heredero del emperador Ras Al'Ghul.</p><p>El príncipe no decía nada, ni tan siquiera parecía apercibirse al hecho, de que un espíritu del aire se negaba a alejarse de él y aquello era absurdo, pues quienes conocían de leyendas y criaturas del bosque encantado sabían, que las criaturas del aire se quedaban con algunos hombres durante una temporada, pero cuando los abandonaban... los hombres perdían la cordura.</p><p>Por fuerte que fuese su príncipe ni siquiera él podría resistir el poder de la magia cuando esta reclamara su vida y su cordura, el día que el espíritu le abandonara a su suerte.</p><p>¿Y a cambio que? </p><p>¿Qué recibía a cambio para no tratar de asesinar al ave ahora que tenía la oportunidad?</p><p>.</p><p>Damian sabía que estaba perdido, perdido en el momento en que el ave puso los ojos sobre suyo, porque sintió su mirada de cielo atravesarle con la forma de siete lanzas dispuestas a detenerle, lo supo cuando el ave se posó en su hombro hundiendo las garras de sus patas en el hombro de su armadura. </p><p>Lo supo cuándo una noche en que acamparon y él se quedó solo en su tienda el ave tomo la forma de un atractivo hombre de tez pálida y ojos azules.</p><p>Lo supo cuando el muchacho se acercó a él y sus bocas se encontraron, lo supo cuando al darse cuenta se encontró perdido en los placeres de la carne, hundido en el interior del cuerpo aparentemente mortal del hombre que le veía con una sonrisa cálida. </p><p>Lo supo, como supo también que no podría matarlo. </p><p>.</p><p>A veces hablaban, y mientras los días pasaban Damian entendía que estaba perdido, porque el castillo de su abuelo se anunciaba cercano y él debía ingresar allí y allí...</p><p><strong>-Deberías abandonarme ahora</strong> –le dijo la última noche, antes de entrar a la ciudad, a su amante, el espíritu le miro con una ceja elevada y se echó a reír.</p><p><strong>-¿Irme? ¿Por qué lo haría?</strong> –pregunto, extendiendo las manos hasta acariciar sus mejillas. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>-Mañana vuelvo al castillo de mi abuelo.</strong>
</p><p><strong>-Iré contigo</strong> –sonrió el ave azul.</p><p><strong>-¿Cuándo me abandonaras?</strong> –pregunto, suave Damián, Frunciendo el ceño, quizá pensando en que si el tiempo que estaban juntos era corto el aún podría salvarse.</p><p>Frente suyo Richard, pues así decía llamarse, le extendió ambas manos hasta acariciar con dulzura sus mejillas.</p><p>
  <strong>-Cuando me aburra de ti.</strong>
</p><p>Se miraron a los ojos y Damian se apartó de él con crudeza y sin querer su compañía, Dick le dejo ir. </p><p>.</p><p>Cuando Ras vio a su nieto ingresar con un ave azul soltó un grito, pero no dijo más. Alabo su capacidad al volver victorioso de la batalla y luego ingresaron juntos en el salón donde su madre los esperaba, el ave quedó en poder de un soldado que dijo lo llevaría a las habitaciones del príncipe.</p><p>.</p><p><strong>-Sabía que cumplirías todas tus misiones</strong> –dijo Ras, y su nieto inclino la cabeza.</p><p><strong>-Un espíritu azul de luz y de aire, debo decirlo estoy admirada querido mío –</strong>dijo su madre acariciando sus mejillas con afecto y satisfacción.</p><p>Damian la observo y beso sus manos. </p><p>
  <strong>-el ave entro por su propia voluntad al castillo abuelo. </strong>
</p><p><strong>-Eso es lo mejor de todo, son tan hermosamente ingenuos...</strong> -sus dedos se extendieron hasta una jaula donde una preciosa ave de color escarlata se hallaba enjaulada, era hermosa, pero las plumas bajas que le permitían volar estaban cortadas, Damian no dijo nada pero se estremeció al pensar en lo que en aquellos instantes debía ocurrirle a Dick y lamentó que el espíritu no hubiese escuchado debajo de sus palabras.</p><p>Había una razón por la que los Al Ghul continuaban gobernando su pequeño reino, una razón por la que eran altos. </p><p>El espíritu de aire no era el primero en caer ante un Al Ghul.</p><p>Su abuelo tenía espíritus por montón que satisfacían su carne y su ambición de poder, pues cada espíritu tiene algo de magia dentro de él y puede ser útil...</p><p>El mismo era hijo de su madre y de un espíritu de la noche que su madre había cazado hasta atraparlo y tenía encerrado en la base del castillo. </p><p>Era inevitable.</p><p>Ningún espíritu escuchaba sino hasta el final.</p><p>Trato de hablar alguna cosa, pero un grito desgarrado lleno de dolor y agonía le interrumpió.</p><p>Supo que Richard había perdido sus plumas. </p><p><strong>-Ahora es tuyo</strong> –anuncio su abuelo.</p><p><strong>-Para siempre</strong> –completo su madre.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Jaula de oro - RasTim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>segundo relato inspirado en el mismo universo de fantasía de la entrega anterior</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Jaula de oro - El ave de fuego </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>Las noches de la fortaleza de Ras Al Ghul son oscuras y de otro mundo, las sombras son más grandes que en el resto del mundo y los cielos más oscuros y silenciosos, los pasos suenan en lugares insospechados y la única luz brillante en las noches son los ojos de los felinos que brillan con lo que se cree es la luz de las llamas del mismo averno.</p><p>No es del todo un error, si se toma en cuenta que el palacio de Ras apresa espíritus menores de la naturaleza para mantener su poder y la magia de sus pasillos.</p><p>La oscuridad es reina en las Noches de la fortaleza, diosa de las sombras y señora de la noche aun por encima de Talia, la hija favorita de Ras y de Nyssa, la otra hija, reinaba la noche y su oscuridad... pues un espíritu de la misma noche, del averno más profundo habitaba en aquel lugar... en la piel, en la madera, en los sótanos de la fortaleza, donde Talía lo había aprisionado hará años, muchos años, los mismos que contaba su hijo único.</p><p>Esas noches ningún alma pasea más allá de los portones de sus puertas y las voces no se elevan más allá de un bajo susurro, a veces se tiene miedo de las aguas que corren como un suave murmullo y las ninfas abandonan sus nidos en los árboles para esconderse bajo arbustos, piedras y ríos, donde tiemblan asustadas de la Talía, señora de las sombras.</p><p>Pero, a veces, ocurre que Ras encuentra eso tortuoso, y es entonces cuando hace lo mismo que esta noche, cuando extiende los dedos hasta la jaula que esta en el centro de su salón del trono. </p><p><br/>Una jaula hecha de oro venido de las fuentes del mismo Helios y de plata encantada de las aguas envenenadas de las arpías, extiende sus dedos y toca el borde de la jaula donde una hermosa ave de rojo plumaje habita silenciosa y triste, los ojos azules del ave le miran con algo parecido al rencor y la resignación.</p><p><strong>-Ilumina mi fortaleza</strong> –ordena, el ave trata de ignorarle pero no puede cuando la mano del emperador Ras Al Ghul atraviesa los barrotes de la jaula como si no fueran nada y coge al hermoso animal por el cuello y parece oírse, que no se oye, un grito ahogado en la sala...</p><p>Segundos después el salón se ilumina con una luz muy diferente de las lámparas de queroseno que hay en la sala, una luz que no parece venir de ningún lado, como si fuera de mañana... y la jaula ya no está, a los pies de Al Ghul hay únicamente un muchacho enfundado en una túnica roja que está hecha jirones, no mira al soberano sino al suelo, y su rostro es de una belleza difícil de describir, una belleza dócil, suave, casi femenina, pero su sexo es de hombre... es aun un efebo cuando el anciano baja los dedos ajados y toca su piel de porcelana. </p><p>Hay un estremecimiento de dolor cuando el mayor toca su piel, y el muchacho cierra los ojos para no verlo. </p><p>-<strong>Sabes que no me gusta que me ignores, Timothy Drake</strong> –susurra –<strong>hijo del </strong><b>dragón</b> –comenta, bajando los dedos hasta el mentón del muchacho y obligándolo a mostrarle su cara, su hermosa cara. </p><p>Es un espíritu de fuego, un espíritu joven y prudente al que costo cazar, pero con fascinación por los granos de café que había en las plantaciones de Ras.</p><p>Sus dos hijas prometieron atraer al ave pero fallaron.</p><p>El mismo Ras falló, pero entonces ordeno a Damian que lo atrapara.</p><p>Su nieto nunca lo ha decepcionado... fue capaz de atrapar a Tim, con cuerdas hechas de magia de agua profunda, y lo encerró en una jaula que ni aun un espíritu de volcanes como él podría destruir y entonces se lo entrego a su abuelo. </p><p>Y allí está desde entonces, sin ceder un milímetro más de lo que está obligado por estar sometido a su magia, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo... muy pronto no solo iluminara sus pasillos, Ras lo sabe. </p><p>Lo sabe mientras el chico abre poco a poco sus ojos y le mira, profundo, limpio... puro.</p><p><br/>Sus ojos poco a poco pierden la guerra cuando le ven de vuelta, sus labios ya se entreabren... está desesperado, triste y solo... sobre todo solo, negarse a cantar durante tanto tiempo le pasa factura... y Ras es el único que tiene al lado.</p><p>Falta muy poco tiempo... </p><p>Muy poco. </p><p>.</p><p>Un mes después las cosas se tuercen a donde Ras las quiere, es el mismo día que su nieto cumple su petición de traerle otro espíritu.</p><p>Un ave azul, muy bonita, de plumaje limpio que entra a la fortaleza por su propia voluntad, muy diferente de Tim, que fue traído a rastras, literalmente. </p><p>El muchacho le espera sentado en el suelo cuando vuelve de ver al ave transformado en humano, temblando ante la pérdida de las plumas que representan su libertad. </p><p>Lo ha dejado a solas con su nieto, seguro de que el chico sabrá que hacer, pues el ave le pertenece ahora a él, a Damian... </p><p>Y entonces lo ve, en medio del salón del trono, no con la túnica rasgada que usa desde que llego allí sino con las que Ras le dio en el momento en que le cortaron las plumas, las ropas que anuncian que esta dispuesto a servir como él desea ser servido. </p><p>Llega hasta el joven que tiene los hombros bajos y entonces se miran, el azul de sus ojos profesan algo que no le ha visto hasta entonces... miedo.</p><p>Y Ras sonríe, sonríe mientras lo toma en brazos y lo estrecha contra si adivinando su falta de experiencia y su pureza... lo siente temblar contra su cuerpo y sonríe bajando los labios por sus mejillas hasta besar sus labios agrietados, adivina las plumas de color escarlata que pronto volverán a crecer, pero ya no importa... porque el chico ha aceptado servirle...</p><p>Servir a los deseos de Ras.</p><p>Servir en su palacio, en su salón y en su lecho.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. En el interior del abismo 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Au<br/>Insinuación de Damian/Oliver<br/>Pareja final: Damian/Dick</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡No es cierto! -La voz de Jasón cruzo el aire, su risa se mezclaba con el aire de la noche y la música country que estallaba en la radio del descapotable que Bruce Wayne, su padre adoptivo, le había regalado por su décimo octavo cumpleaños, los ojos le brillaban llenos de aventura y emoción -¡Tío! ¡Mi más sentido pésame! –grito de vuelta, la voz llena de encanto, a su lado Richard, su hermano mayor, grito también.</p><p>-¡Gracias! ¡Se lo diré a Babs, seguro que te lo agradece! –Los ojos le brillaban en el rostro atractivo, Bárbara había aceptado casarse con Richard... Richard, que entre todos los hombres del mundo era el que él calificaba como el más mujeriego.</p><p>-¡Estás loco!</p><p>-¡Claro que no! ¡Voy a casarme con una mujer muy hermosa!</p><p>-Te lo juro ¡declararan un día de luto para todas las mujeres solteras de Gotham! –Se río y a su lado Richard echo a reír de vuelta, la carretera era oscura y la última vez que habían visto el reloj tocaban las once, las luces del descapotable iluminaban la noche como una linterna , las luces eran fuertes, pero no tenían la amplitud necesaria para iluminar la noche, solo un minúsculo punto de ella.</p><p>Aun reían cuando el vagabundo, pues tal cosa pensaron que era, se les cruzo en frente, como una sombra entre los reflectores y Jasón trato de frenar y dar un volantazo para esquivarlo.</p><p>No lo logro a tiempo.</p><p>El cuerpo choco con fuerza contra el frente del descapotable, o más bien el descapotable lo golpeo, tirando su cuerpo a cuatro metros más lejos, Jay freno, los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa y el miedo, la copa que había tomado antes de salir de la casa de Wally le dio vueltas en el estómago antes de bajar corriendo del auto hasta llegar al cuerpo tirado.</p><p>-¡Lo he matado! –grito y su grito fue como el de un animal que acababa de ver atrapada una pata en una trampa de afilados dientes e hiriente filo, se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo, moviendo las manos para tocarlo y buscar el pulso, aunque los nervios no le ayudaban, a su lado Richard fue más rápido –¡Lo he matado Dick!</p><p>-¡No! –Dick trataba de buscar pulso y no lo hallaba ¿a qué velocidad iban? Oh Dioses, Bruce, su padre, iba a matarlos, los ojos se le llenaron de espanto y la cara de horror –Claro que no, no... ¡se puso en medio Jasón! No es tu culpa... no es tu culpa –repitió las palabras una y otra vez mientras llamaba a emergencias, las repitió tras colgar el teléfono móvil, las repitió mientras esperaban a la policía, las repitió una y otra vez, como si quisiera meterlas por fuerza dentro del subconsciente del más joven.</p><p>La noche era oscura, las luces del auto llegaban lo suficientemente lejos, iban a toda velocidad... pero juraba, lo juraba... ese hombre se les había cruzado antes de poder verlo, se había tirado a la carretera...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. En el interior del abismo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-¡¿Tienes idea, jovencito, de lo que has hecho?! –el grito de Bruce atravesó el aire de su despacho, su voz profunda y de general calmada o alegre era amenazante y prometía dolor a quién la escuchaba, Jasón apretó los labios tratando de no moverse en la silla de madera donde se encontraba sentado, a su lado Richard en cambio no mantuvo el silencio.</p><p>-¡Espera por favor! –Suplico, mirándole a la cara y sin ceder -¡No es su culpa! ¡Te lo juro! –su voz se elevó tanto que se oyó hasta la cocina, donde Alfred preparaba la cena. </p><p>-Cállate Richard –ordeno el mayor, su mirada era sombría como pocas veces podía serlo, pero el otro no era de los que cejaban a la primera.</p><p>-Escúchame por favor, te juro que ese hombre se tiró contra el auto ¡Jasón trato de evitarlo! ¡Pudimos caer por el barranco! ¡Créenos! </p><p>-¡Eso no importa!</p><p>-¡Claro que sí! Habla con tus abogados, no puedes dejar que lo metan a la cárcel –elevo las manos en el aire y la mirada se le lleno de desesperación, pues no esperaba que Bruce lo dejara a su suerte.</p><p>-No se trata solo de la cárcel.</p><p>-¿Y de qué más puede tratarse? –la voz se le corto, airada hasta que Bruce los miro saliendo de las sombras, no eran estas lo que hacían sombrío su rostro, atractivo como pocos hombres podían serlo, el día anterior y esa misma mañana parecía joven aun, pero con la noche llegada había llegado una noticia, la misma que los había traído allí dentro -¿Qué pasa? –preguntó, pues el mayor aparentaba veinte años más de los que aparentaba aquella mañana.</p><p>-Atropellaron al esposo de una princesa de medio oriente –los miró oscuro –atropellaron al cuñado de mi ex esposa... si los Al Ghul deciden que esto no les agrada, esto puede volverse un incidente internacional.</p><p>El tiempo pareció detenerse y el aire amenazo con acabarse en su pecho. <br/>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. En el interior del abismo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El rostro de Oliver Queen, esposo de Lady Nyssa Al'Ghul estaba lívido, su piel pálida era incluso más pálida en la muerte y sus cabellos rubios parecían haber perdido color, su dedo anular aún tenía la marca del anillo de bodas, sus brazos fuertes seguían siendo fuertes a pesar de la flacidez que a veces ocupaba la muerte, su pecho amplio fue acariciado levemente antes de que Damián le pasara la mano izquierda por la mano, señalando con cierta saña el dedo anular, subió lento hasta el cuello que sostuvo con toque fuerte y ligeramente cruel.</p><p>Tenía quince años y su voz parecía hecha de plata pura cuando se daba el tiempo de hablar en cortesía e incluso cuando no, sus dedos se cerraron con fuerza sobre el cuello del muerto antes de sonreír sádico y divertido.</p><p>-Queen –una única palabra y si alguien le hubiera escuchado no habría podido distinguir que sobrevivía en ella, tenía el tono que dan los amantes al pronunciar el nombre amado, la suave seda que se da al momento de la seducción, cuando los ojos se entrecierran y las vírgenes rinden su virtud y voluntad, ese aquello impoluto que declara amor sincero y eterno... y sumaba de fondo aquel algo cruel que se da cuando el odio tiene nombre y apellido –vuelve a mi... regresa conmigo –susurro, deslizando las palabras una suerte de llamado prohibido y fatal, casi demoníaco.</p><p>Su rostro joven no declaraba crueldad alguna, pues el amor le llenaba la mirada pero nada más, sus labios se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa llena de melancolía, antes de abandonar el cuello que había apretado y subir la mano hasta la mejilla que acaricio con cariño contenido, delineo el rostro ajado, la barba que no había sido cortada, el bigote que le había burlado en alguna ocasión, los pómulos elevados y la huella de la sonrisa que había amado como un niño, cerró los ojos, adivinando que se le acababa el tiempo, y se inclinó a él de tal modo que si un artista lo hubiera visto habría quedado encantado, unió su boca a la suya en un beso casto, pues otra cosa no podía obtener, presiono sus labios un tiempo de cinco segundos, mientras aun la soledad llenaba el recinto del sótano donde estaban y luego abrió los ojos, lo vio como lo había visto un mes antes, vio su rostro lleno de vida y recordó la caricia en su cuello.</p><p>Soltó un suspiro y dio media vuelta saliendo de allí, el cuerpo debía ser preparado, pues no debía recibir a Ras Al Ghul luciendo impresentable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. En el interior del abismo 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ras Al Ghul acaricio la mejilla de su hija con algo parecido al afecto, solo para apartar los ojos de ella y fijarlos en el muchacho de 17 años que ingresaba con paso tranquilo al interior de la habitación, el consulado de su reino era una casa mucho más hermosa de lo que esperaba.</p><p>-Tía, abuelo –se anunció, con voz suave y tinte sereno, observándola a ella con respeto y a él, con amor... Ras lo entendía en parte, ese fingir que era a veces natural, ese actuar como si nada importara, se preguntó si su nieto sufría la muerte de Oliver, si lo lloraba o si estaba satisfecho con ella.</p><p>Sabía que Damián, su heredero, su nieto favorito, había tenido una fijación casi peligrosa por Oliver Queen, que se había enamorado de él con el encanto natural con el que se enamoran aquellos que son niños, sabía también que Oliver había creído, tonto de él, ocupar el lugar de mentor con Damian, cosa que de un modo u otro no estaba del todo errado, y también que había sido una suerte de padre para el pequeño principe, cosa que le daba un barniz de locura a toda aquella relación.</p><p>En el fondo pensaba, oh, lo pensaba de verdad, que la muerte de su cuñado había sido un final bondadoso antes de que el desastre se desatara.</p><p>Los celos de Nyssa eran veneno chocando contra todo lo que se le había cruzado en frente, la arrogancia de Damián había sido el beso envenenado de un cobra real, que esperaba traidora el momento exacto de atacar y Oliver, hombre de batallas y de intrigas al fin y al cabo, un premio para quien resultara más astuto.</p><p>Talía lo había aprobado pues era de quienes pensaban, igual que él, qué tener un amante mayor era conveniente para disfrutar de buen grado y aprender al mismo tiempo... pues el sujeto mayor puede enseñar y disfrutar al mismo tiempo que no resultara sorprendido si al final es abandonado.</p><p>Él no lo negaba precisamente, pero había temido que su hija, la hermosa Nyssa, terminara sin cabeza, pues a su nieto lo quería más que a ella.</p><p>-nieto mío –saludo, al tenerlo enfrente, solo para verlo hacer una reverencia de esas que se le daban bien pero que casi nunca daba, vio su cuerpo curvarse elegante solo para elevarse, veloz, hasta verle la cara.</p><p>El rostro era el vivo retrato de su padre, teniendo solo los ojos de la madre en promesa de quién era, su belleza era inmaculada y sin rastro de la perversión que había en los pasillos de los castillos donde había habitado.</p><p>Lo amaba y por eso podía permitirse mirarlo sin temor y sin sospechar crimen alguno de su parte.</p><p>-Están preparando a Oliver Queen –explico, con voz suave y joven y Ras asintió, lo mismo que su hija - ¿Cuándo conoceremos a su asesino, abuelo? ¿Se ha decidido ya cuál será su sentencia? –preguntó y la segunda pregunta finalizo con el más joven fijando las heladas gemas de sus ojos en los de su tía.</p><p>Hubo un tenso silencio en derredor de sus palabras, Nyssa llevo una mano veloz al cinto de su cadera, donde se hallaba la funda de su espada.</p><p>Ras, por su parte, fue menos visual.</p><p>-Se están haciendo investigaciones al respecto, Damián, Nyssa, no extendamos nuestra mano a arrancar cabezas que podrían ser inocentes.</p><p>Con poco agrado vio como las dos miradas se volvían peligrosas y letales ante semejantes palabras.</p><p>Los iris de los ojos de Nyssa se estrecharon y los de Damián hicieron casi lo mismo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. En el interior del abismo 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thalía extendió una mano hasta tocar la mejilla de Bruce Wayne y sonrió suavemente mientras este la media con aquellos preciosos ojos que años en el pasado habían sido suficientes para enamorarla.</p><p>-¿Qué ocurre querido? –preguntó, con dulzura fingida, había en su sonrisa y movimientos, hermosos, elegantes y sugerentes, esa belleza fría y poco valorada que hay en los movimientos de una serpiente venenosa cuando se prepara para atacar.</p><p>-¿Qué pasara con Jasón? –Preguntó a su vez- saben que es inocente.</p><p>-Después de que Queen abandonara la fortaleza de mi padre no debería haber pasado nada –susurro –no supimos de él por meses, pero sabíamos que él iba a volver... pero está muerto, de forma ignominiosa... descubre quién le hizo lo que le hizo y dale el nombre a mi padre, y quizá mi hermana decida llevar su ira a otros rumbos –sonrió, antes de alejarse sin mirarle.</p><p>-¿Cómo?</p><p>-Eres un detective amado, sabrás que hacer... mi hermana no será tan indulgente como mi padre, así que... te recomendaría no perder el tiempo</p><p>.</p><p>Para Damián no existía recuerdo alguno de su padre, ninguno que valiese la pena pues siempre había estado bajo la protección y anhelos de su abuelo, que se había ocupado de darle a él aquellas cosas que dirigían su destino y deseo.</p><p>De tal forma, era difícil que sintiera mucho cuando este se presentó en la embajada junto con los recogidos que había reconocido como prole, elevo el mentón orgulloso mientras su abuelo escuchaba a Bruce Wayne hablar, mirando con cuidado y buscando no ser evidente, a los dos jóvenes que iban con él, eran mayores que él, no cabía duda... y uno de ellos era quién había acabado con la vida de Oliver Queen.</p><p>El mayor tenía los ojos como joyas gemelas, brillantes y puros, como piedras arrancadas del agua que los convierte, la piel de porcelana se prometía suave al tacto y la mirada ofrecía dulzura a pesar del miedo que habitaba en el fondo, decidió que no podía ser él el asesino, había encanto en él, una capacidad admirable por otro lado, casi le inclinaba a admirar su belleza del mismo modo en que su madre admiraba a cada nuevo efebo que cruzaba las puertas, como midiéndolo para saber si era digno de pasar algún momento en su lecho.</p><p>Casi.</p><p>-Sé quién lo retuvo estos meses –susurro entonces Bruce Wayne arrancándolo de la contemplación de su "hijo mayor" y obligándole a mirarle con cruel fijación, sus labios se tensaron, y adivino no muy lejos a su tía volviéndose un tempano de hielo.</p><p>Su propio cuerpo se inmovilizo, no por el miedo sino por el odio, estaba a la espera, la misma espera que es la caza de la fiera salvaje antes de lanzarse sobre su infortunada presa, sus ojos prometían el infierno</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. En el interior del abismo 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No era algo que no le hubiera pasado antes, Richard lo sabía mientras devolvía la mirada a Damian Al'Ghul, el joven tenía el tipo de miradas que muy a menudo vuelven las piernas de hombres y mujeres en gelatina... o que fuerzan a abrirlas más pronto que tarde.</p><p>Del mismo modo no era la primera vez que Richard se sentía atraído por alguien, no era la primera vez que al cruzar miradas con alguien anhelaba acostarse con esa persona, muy a menudo esas miradas eran solo el preludio de un encuentro delicioso.</p><p>De ahí que se hubiera sentido herido en su vanidad, cuando el adolescente le había mirado tan atento y anhelante, solo para ignorarle luego de la noticia que diera Bruce.</p><p>No tenía gran idea de quién o que había sido Oliver Queen, solo sabía que como parte de la familia real había sido importante.</p><p>Bruce se acerco a la ventana, frente a Jason y él, y Richard suspiro, tras su visita a los Al'Ghul algo había cambiado, era como si la amenaza se hubiera ido.</p><p>-¿Que ocurre? -pregunto suavemente, mirándole expectante.</p><p>-Los Al'Ghul agradecen mi apoyo al aclarar lo que ocurrió con Queen, han decidido dejar a Jason por la paz, cerraran la investigación y no le perseguirán -se volvió a verlos a ambos -sin embargo no confió del todo en su palabra, será mejor pensar en un viaje, solo unos meses, hasta que todo se calme -Richard contuvo un suspiro adivinando a Jason listo para soltarse a pelear.</p><p>Con todo era una buena idea, muy buena.</p><p>-¿Ellos se irán pronto? -preguntó, con voz suave.</p><p>Bruce le miro y segundos después contesto en voz parca.</p><p>-Han decidido quedarse un par de semanas más.</p><p>Esa misma noche recibió la invitación privada de Damian Al Ghul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. De la nobleza y sus nobles intereses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Unilateral JonDami <br/>Universo alterno <br/>Resumen del relato: De una intriga para recuperar a un hijo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La reina había sido joven una vez, había sido la más bella princesa en su día, hasta que la ventura la entrego al capricho de la bruja, la dirigió por la amarga experiencia, arrebatándola  de su castillo hasta el de la bruja de donde la rescato el caballero que se convirtió en su esposo.</p><p>Reinaba en el castillo que había sido su hogar, el mismo donde un día pidió aquel deseo que la entrego a las garras del azar, y dónde llegado el momento tuvo un hijo, un niño con cabellos negros como la noche, el príncipe del cual hablamos ahora.</p><p>El príncipe creció como había crecido la reina: libre de ver hecha su voluntad cuando quisiera, sus súbditos le temían y adoraban a partes iguales, y no les faltaba razón para suponer que un corazón como el suyo podía ser amante si algún día deseaba serlo pero mientras no tomara esa decisión sería tan duro como duro había sido el corazón de su abuelo.</p><p>Porque en el corazón del príncipe Damian, hijo de la reina Talía y caballero que la rescatara, solo habitaban los más cercanos a él en línea sanguínea: su madre, que era hermosa; su abuelo, que era sabio y quizá también al hermoso hombre que le habían entregado al cumplir trece años.</p><p>Richard Grayson, que era el nombre de aquel, era un hombre respetado en el reino cuándo nuestra historia comienza, un hombre de piel de alabastro y ojos de un azul muy semejante al cielo despejado, el príncipe lo amaba, con la natural afección que suelen tener los sentimientos cuando nacen del impulso de querer que tienen los niños  y de la decisión de amar que a veces tienen los adultos… era hijo de gitanos y su sangre era antigua, por lo mismo no les fue difícil crear un vínculo entre ellos la primera vez que cruzaron miradas.</p><p>El príncipe lo amaba casi tanto como amaba el conocimiento arcano que lo llamaba a veces, desde las sombras, tentando su pensamiento, codiciando su memoria, y seduciendo su voluntad.</p><p>El conocimiento arcano que buscaba el príncipe, era aquel mil veces oculto por la memoria, aquel negado a los hijos de los hombres, aquella nota esencial que hacía la diferencia entre un hombre, aun de cuna noble, y un dios.</p><p>A veces, en medio de la penumbra de dicho conocimiento, el futuro rey rehuía la mirada de los suyos, aterrado de cuanto descubría en el inicio, pero muy pronto quedo seducido por aquel conocimiento secreto que se revelaba poco a poco a él, como desvelando poco a poco una realidad absoluta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. De la nobleza y sus nobles intereses 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>canto uno, parte dos.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La visión del castillo de la pluma de oro sorprendió a los visitantes, era hermoso, con una trabajo arquitectónico digno de los jardines colgantes de Babilonia y así lo reconocieron, la belleza de su forma, la amplitud y aquella promesa a cuento encantado llevo al primer ministro de Kripton a cruzar palabras con su principe, un hijo de las estrellas, por primera vez en el viaje.</p><p>-No había observado cosa igual hasta ahora, su majestad- susurro con la voz casi traicionando el sentimiento de sus ojos el caballero que lo acompañaba, que era atractivo como una estatua hecha por el mismo Pigmalion , se avino a mirarlo antes de ver, desde su posición aquello que sorprendía a su acompañante.</p><p>-Hermoso, sin duda –contesto suavemente, sin dar gran dignidad al comentario, había visto mil castillos y vivido en otros mil durante largos años, hacía tres siglos había visto el boceto de un castillo sobre el cielo que consideraba superior al que veía.</p><p>No, no era el castillo, ni su historia lo que le interesaba, tampoco la riqueza de aquel reino, anunciada mucho antes de llegar a él, no, lo que le interesaba era lo que el castillo escondía, el tesoro de la reina, que gobernaba con mano de hierro aquel reino, alejándolo de las ambiciones de los celestes y lográndolo sorprendentemente, el tesoro de la reina era el príncipe heredero, su hijo.</p><p>Había oído de él mucho antes cuando estaba en el reino de Gotham, disfrutando de un baile ofrecido en su honor, quedando la visión de un rostro atractivo como la misma luna, recordaba haber detenido su boca y su memoria, antes de que estos se pusieran a recitar lentos y seguros los poemas de los infieles.</p><p>“un rey no posee tesoro más hermoso”</p><p>Los ojos del color del jade lo habían seducido hasta que, casi enloquecido, había pedido el nombre del joven del cuadro, era príncipe en un reino pequeño, a medio camino entre el desierto y la tierra del invierno eterno, se decía de aquel país que guardaba en su interior secretos infranqueables, promesas inconclusas, placeres olvidados, y sangre de demonios.</p><p>Tras haber visto el cuadro no le había resultado difícil pensar que aquel hombre bien podía no ser del mundo de los humanos.</p><p>En un inicio había decidido ignorar su propia emoción, pero sus enloquecidos sentimientos lo habían llevado a desearlo y anhelar su posesión.</p><p>La posesión de un sueño.</p><p>Por eso visitaba aquel reino olvidado, y casi desconocido. <br/>Viajaba para conocer al príncipe, ver que no era el ser que en sus sueños había creado, y una vez desencantado poder recuperar su corazón.</p><p>Y si aquello no podía ser… tomar al joven en su propiedad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la nobleza y sus nobles intereses, canto uno, parte 3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su caballero de cámara reía describiendo al atractivo príncipe de Kripton, olvidando que también Damian lo había conocido pero este callaba dejando al mayor parlotear alegremente.</p><p><em>“Es </em><em>hermoso”</em> repetía con la voz contraída por un sentimiento extraño y él no podía entenderlo del todo, había visto al extranjero, tenía los ojos, tal como Grayson decía, como dos zafiros gemelos, la boca era de rosa y el cutis semejaba alguna porcelana rara.</p><p>Era atractivo, cierto,<em> “¿Pero qué otra cosa se podía esperar de un celeste famoso por su belleza?”</em> Se preguntó mientras pasaba página del libro que leía “<em>los secretos de la eternidad, la promesa de los nuevos </em><em>dioses</em>”; la belleza, valioso don del que él también era dueño, creaba ídolos falsos al camino de los hombres, para quienes querían creer que había algo valioso y mágico en algunos.</p><p>Como aquellas extrañas creencias que ponían a aquellas deidades sobre ellos, <em>Flash</em>, por ejemplo, que con sus terribles caballos de fuego cruzaba los cielos a veces sobre sus cabezas y dejaba claro que los reinos de los hombres podían verse arrasados en su fuego si su deseo lo mandaba o cambiada su realidad si el dios se sentía anhelante de aquello.</p><p>Y aquel celeste no era diferente, su atractivo había resultado en cierto modo insultante al llegar al castillo de su madre, se le había dado un puesto de honor, en la mesa, correspondiente a su posición, como invitado… según recordaba y la gran mayoría de la corte le habían observado admirados, solo la corte de plata, que él presidia se había mantenido serena en aquella situación.</p><p>Recordaba sus ojos, dos gemas gemelas, cuando lo había saludado, dándole la obligada bienvenida a su reino, después de la reina; el hijo de Kal El había asentido como si esperara aquello desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>Lo que le preocupaba en cierta medida, mientras su amante continuaba hablando, era qué razones podían llevar a un celeste a visitar un reino perdido y olvidado.</p><p>
  <em>“los reinos pequeños son una molestia para las grandes </em>
  <em>naciones”</em>
</p><p>Se estremeció cerrando el libro y dándole un vistazo a los ojos azules de Grayson, lo había conocido cuando tuviera diez años, la edad oficial en la que se adhería las nuevas adquisiciones a la corte de plata y la experiencia había sido tal que tres años después su abuelo había convertido a Richard Grayson, noble menor venido de Gotham, en el paje oficial de Damian.</p><p>Se estremeció, aunque los separaban diez años de diferencia, Grayson había asentido a sus deseos cuando él se lo había solicitado y aceptado sus besos con una pasión que le decía que sus sentimientos eran plenamente correspondidos.  Bastaba verle a los ojos para saber que Richard lo adoraba.</p><p>Ahora en cambio, toda la calma que prometía el afecto de Richard se iba con la llegada del príncipe de Kripton, y adivinaba, como un mal presagio hilos extraños bailando en el castillo de su abuelo.</p><p>Aparto los ojos, no corrían peligro real, se dijo,  las intrigas extranjeras eran conocidas y destruidas muy pronto.</p><p>-Grayson –llamo, levantándose del sillón donde había estado cómodamente sentado –Cállate - el mayor calló mirándole con expectativa hasta que vio el brillo en sus ojos y trago saliva.</p><p>Damian se permitió una sonrisa, de lado, al ver como la figura de su amante se tensaba y buscaba un lugar por donde salir y viéndose sin salida retrocedía hasta chocar con una mesa, se acercó relajadamente disfrutando de la visión quieta de aquella figura y planeando exactamente como desnudarlo.</p><p>-No… -susurro el mayor mordiéndose al tiempo el labio inferior –Dami… -la súplica –es la biblioteca…  –y al final la excusa que no serviría, en un hilo de voz, porque Damián ya le había puesto las manos encima.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. De la nobleza y sus nobles intereses 1-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>De la nobleza y sus nobles intereses, canto uno, parte cuatro</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 4</p><p>La desgracia bailaba en el castillo desde que aquel celeste había llegado al reino, al castillo y a seducir su voluntad, lo sabía ahora, y lo sabría siempre mientras el baile continuaba, al principio se dijo que eran tres semanas, después un mes, luego dos y ahora cinco.</p><p>El extranjero continuaba en el castillo y al mismo tiempo llegaban nuevos celestes, que parecían considerar su reino un patio de juegos, la indignación se atoraba en su garganta mientras veía a aquellos seres variar la voluntad del tiempo y afectaba en un principio su alrededor, pero después a su reino, sus súbditos, la realidad natural, y comenzó a odiarlos sin poder evitarlo, poco dispuesto a ceder a la resignación que debía ser natural,   para él que era mortal, que era humano y que estaba debajo de ellos.</p><p>Sabía que su abuelo tampoco lo aceptaba y fraguaba algún plan para sacar a esos seres de su castillo. Los Al Ghul no eran humanos corrientes y R’as Al Ghul estaba de camino a ser casi un dios.</p><p>A los ojos de Damian, guiado por los conocimientos que su abuelo le confiaba, la nobleza de los hombres no llegaba a entender la existencia de los celestes que habitaban entre ellos haciendo uso de su poder para esclavizar humanos, seducirlos y engañarlos hasta convertirlos en sombras de aquello que había captado su atención, lo sabía y los detestaba por ello, porque comenzaban a convertir su pueblo en una mancha oscura, aunque nadie lo decía, el olor a desesperación y angustia comenzaba a llenar el aire.<br/>Por eso bailaba con él aquella noche, para ver hasta qué punto continuaría la mascarada, cuanto debían soportar hasta que él se aburriese, limitando su anhelo de suplicarle que se fuera y dejara de envenenar a su pueblo, su corte y se largará, volviendo a su realidad, la de los celestes.</p><p>De reojo observo brevemente como un par reía, Flash y Green Lintern, dos celestes conocidos por ser amantes, y por un segundo escucho un <em>“ya es suyo, ¿no lo ves?”</em> que le hizo rodar los ojos mientras el invitado de honor reía graciosamente, perdiéndose entre ellos fingiendo ser uno más, hasta que se encontraron en el balcón y Jon lo miro con aquellas gemas gemelas que tenía por ojos mientras una extraña sonrisa cruzaba sus labios, casi una expresión triunfal que le preocupo en cierta medida.</p><p>-Majestad –inclino la cabeza, sin rechinar los dientes gracias a un esfuerzo de voluntad gigantesco - ¿Debemos volver a baile? –pregunto tranquilo, con una expresión de leve preocupación apareciendo en sus hermosas facciones, él insistía en ser llamado Jon, su nombre, no le agradaban los títulos había dicho con infinito encanto, pero Damian había vivido con las maneras toda su vida y no cedería ni aun por su invitado.</p><p>-Aun no, alteza, esta noche es hermosa –sonrió él y observándole desde la profundidad eterna del mar que habitaba en sus ojos, logrando que él, Damian Al Ghul, le sonriera muy levemente al recordar a otra persona -Pretendo disfrutarla por completo, además deseo mostrarle una cosa, allí arriba –señalo el cielo para que el prestara atención – Observe las constelaciones, alteza, la gran mayoría no nos representan a los celestes, sino a los humanos que han contado con nuestro favor –Sonrió observándole y Damian asintió, devolviéndole la mirada, conocía las estrellas porque las había observado siendo un niño, a veces veía desde el balcón de su habitación como algunas desaparecían y otras tomaban su lugar, como un sueño… como un ciclo infinito –Steve Trevor por ejemplo cuenta con su propia constelación, porque ocupó un lugar importante en el corazón de una celeste, y fue profundamente amado –Al escuchar aquello volvió a mirar al cielo, conocía la historia de aquel hombre profundamente apasionada, y de una desgracia profunda, se hablaba de Diana y su corazón roto en los poemas… y él, Damian, no podía entender demasiado de aquello –y otros como Lex son solo estrellas, porque el olvido las perdió o no supieron valorar el afecto ofrecido –Jon sonrió observándole, esperando que su frase tuviera el efecto deseado, el príncipe le observo, con sus orbes de mar esmeralda fijas en los zafiros de sus ojos sin emitir comentario.</p><p>El hijo de Kripton espero una palabra, una frase, pero su mirada era respuesta suficiente, sí... Lo entendía, y no, su respuesta no era la que el príncipe celeste quería.</p><p>-Su reino es hermoso, alteza –emitió palabra- lamentare profundamente abandonarlo… he sido muy feliz aquí –un intento que rozaba la desesperación por descubrir quién era aquel joven que se escondía entre los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, sus deberes reales y aquel corazón que parecía haber sido tallado en piedra o diamante.  ¿cómo se puede ser tan cruel? Se preguntó en silencio mientras veía su rostro de porcelana fina y apretó los labios, sintiendo como el veneno de su indignación hacía presa de él.</p><p>Jon le quería y Damian rechazaba su afecto sin asomo de pesar.</p><p>-Lamentaremos profundamente que se vaya, su majestad –contesto Al Ghul, inclinando breve la cabeza –no habíamos contado con una visita tan alta, desde hace mucho y os estamos agradecidos –dijo suavemente, evitando señalar que se aliviaba de saber su ausencia aunque Jon lo adivinaba – mi madre os dará su gratitud personal, sé que os tiene un regalo, de parte del reino –termino mientras ofrecía su brazo para devolverlo al baile, Jon elevo el mentón mientras sus ojos se convertían en brazas ardientes y el dolor le cruzaba como un rayo en la noche el rostro, una sonrisa fría como el hielo adorno su cara.</p><p>-Id tranquilo, alteza, aun deseo ver las estrellas en soledad…-dio media vuelta para mirar por el borde del balcón, hasta que escucho los pasos de él dejándole solo, le había ofrecido su corazón y él lo había rechazado, devolviéndoselo sin tocarlo, sin apenas rozarlo, como ignorante de que era suyo desde hace tiempo…</p><p>Sonrió mientras veía el cielo llenarse de estrellas olvidadas, y sus uñas se hundían en la piel fría de su cuerpo, al tiempo que su amor se volvía indignación, que su pasión se acrecentaba, y que una promesa brotaba de sus labios.</p><p>“<em>lo </em><em>pagaras”</em></p><p>A diferencia de otros aquel joven no tenía debilidades visibles y eso destrozaba toda posibilidad de destruirle a él.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. De la nobleza y sus nobles intereses 1-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final del primer canto</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parte 5 (final del primer canto)</p><p>
  <em>El señor de </em>
  <em>Gotham</em>
  <em> recibió una carta de </em>
  <em>Talía</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Obligados por sus deberes reales a estar separados por años y años, el rey Bruce había pasado los últimos cinco años sin ver a su hijo ni a su esposa, la mujer ganada en buena lid y el fruto del amor que los había unido alguna vez, encontraba a veces, como él, formas de comunicarse.</p><p>
  <em>Querido </em>
  <em>mío</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde tu última carta me he asomado a pensar en cómo enviarte otra nota.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Por supuesto reconoceré, no sin cierto pesar, que tienes razón, nuestro hijo puede bien ser heredero de mi padre pero es también heredero tuyo y tienes derechos que mi padre y soberano no puede continuar negándote.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De ahí que tu pupilo, </em>
  <em>Richard</em>
  <em>, se mantenga aquí hablando contra su oído y susurrando en su cama si así es su deseo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sé que </em>
  <em>Damian</em>
  <em> guarda curiosidad de visitar tu reino y ahora es altamente necesario que vaya allí. Tal como pienso ha sido tu plan desde el principio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te he de contar que hace cinco meses, ya has de saberlo, llego un príncipe de </em>
  <em>Kripton</em>
  <em> seducido hasta el colmo de lo absurdo por la visión de un </em>
  <em>cuadro</em>
  <em>. </em>
  <em>Cuadro</em>
  
  <em>que</em>
  
  <em>según</em>
  
  <em>sé</em>
  
  <em>vio</em>
  
  <em>en</em>
  
  <em>tu</em>
  
  <em>castillo</em>
  <em>.  </em>
  <em>Jon</em>
  <em> El estaba enamorado de </em>
  <em>Damian</em>
  <em>, nuestro hijo, aun sin </em>
  <em>conocerlo</em>
  
  <em>y</em>
  
  <em>vino</em>
  
  <em>a</em>
  <em> verlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi padre se vio divertido ante dicha posibilidad y permitió que ambos se relacionaran, deseo suyo sin duda de ver si acaso </em>
  <em>así</em>
  
  <em>Damian</em>
  <em> se apartaba de </em>
  <em>Grayson</em>
  <em>, cuyas virtudes </em>
  <em>le</em>
  
  <em>han</em>
  
  <em>mantenido</em>
  
  <em>en</em>
  
  <em>el</em>
  
  <em>lecho</em>
  
  <em>del</em>
  
  <em>príncipe en estos dos últimos años.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eminentemente </em>
  <em>Damian</em>
  <em> no cedió, no está en su naturaleza y ahora el príncipe ha abandonado nuestro reino de mal humor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mi padre no teme por la seguridad de nuestro reino, puede mantenerlo con sus artes arcanas, en cambio teme por su nieto y al fin ha cedido en enviártelo una temporada confiando en que tu amistad con </em>
  <em>Kal</em>
  <em> El impida cualquier posible daño en su persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Si no es de pesar tuyo, </em>
  <em>Damian</em>
  <em> visitara tu reino, una vez más, en un mes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Confiando en tu pronta respuesta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tu amada esposa.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Talia</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Su majestad imperial.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lacre y sello.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Pasional DickDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Resumen: Vas a arder... y yo contigo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard Grayson se estremece, no es culpa suya realmente ni del frió que hace a causa del invierno, él simplemente se estremece igual que el resto de personas que están en el coliseo, aun así no lo hace por las mismas razones, con cuidado, temiendo ser descubierto voltea un segundo y lo ve de nuevo.</p><p>Sus miradas se cruzan y los labios del ángel moreno se fruncen antes de apartar la mirada a prisa.</p><p>Sonríe con tristeza y vuelve a mirar hacia adelante, a su lado Bárbara, su dulce y hermosa prometida, se acurruca contra él buscando calor, el invierno está siendo bastante cruel ese año, pasa un brazo por encima de los delicados hombros de la bella que tiene al lado y continua con la mirada en el frente, allí donde “Scarpia” canta su pasión.</p><p>Sabe, en silencio y siendo crudamente sincero consigo mismo, que no debe volver a mirar al “<em>ángel</em>”, no debe porque al verlo se estremece, un calor agradable pero al mismo tiempo doloroso le recorre desde los dedos de los pies hasta la cabeza, y de vuelta…</p><p>Cuando lo mira se le olvidan muchas cosas… incluso respirar, el adolescente le causa algo parecido a las ganas de morir.</p><p>Bárbara le da un beso suave en la mejilla y Dick aparta su mente del adolescente y vuelve a mirar a su prometida con una sonrisa fascinada… ¡Es tan hermosa! Y muy, muy dulce… y lo ama.</p><p>Él también ama a su prometida.</p><p>Se dice eso en voz muy baja sin mirar nunca a donde sabe está el muchacho, puede sentir su mirada desde donde está, puede sentirla en sus mejillas y sobre sus ojos, como un peso muerto que se coloca con fuerza sobre él, es una mirada insistente con cierto grado de dominación en ella, o así la imagina, inclina un poco el rostro y besa la frente de la joven que tiene en brazos, lo hace lentamente, cerrando los ojos, dura así un par de segundos antes de pararse muy lentamente, abre los ojos y ve la sonrisa de Bárbara y trata de que esta sea todo su mundo, le sonríe también, ha dejado de sentir el peso de la mirada del muchacho. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. pasional 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sabe que su nombre es Richard, Richard Grayson.</p><p>Sabe también otras cosas sobre el hombre que jamás reconocerá saber.</p><p>Se detiene en el hall del hotel y mira, por encima de su hombro, a la pareja llegar, ambos suelen comer en una de las mesas que dan a uno de los balcones del hotel, Grayson suele tomar la mano de su prometida y besar el dorso con cariño, mirándola como si fuera todo su mundo, a vees se quedan a ver el atardecer.</p><p>Lo sabe porque los ha visto, lo sabe porque fue así como lo vio por primera vez.</p><p>Sus miradas, contra todo pronóstico, vuelven a cruzarse y él, Damian, aparta la vista rápidamente sintiendo que las mejillas le arden con fuerza, trata de no prestar atención y baja los ojos hasta el folleto que ha tomado de una mesa que estaba por allí y finge leer... ni siquiera nota que tiene el folleto agarrado al revés y que sus dedos lo aprietan tanto que definitivamente hay palabras que podría no ver.</p><p>No lo nota porque su corazón late a la misma velocidad con que correría un caballo desbocado por la visión de una serpiente.</p><p>Se queda quieto unos segundos antes de volverse y ellos están todavía allí, conversando con alguien más, un joven de estatura un tanto más alta que la de Grayson y su prometida, la expresión del tipo, del que no sabe nada por el momento, es de hastió y burla, combinación extraña que aun así se le ve bien en ese rostro atractivo.</p><p>Retrocede un paso cuando cruza miradas con el desconocido y dando media vuelta camina de vuelta a su habitación, sin dar una sola mirada atrás.</p><p>No sabe que ocurre con él.</p><p>De verdad no lo sabe y tampoco quiere saberlo, lo único que Damián quiere es dejar de mirar al atractivo policía, también dejar de cruzárselo y sentir como su corazón late acelerado.</p><p>Podría empezar por irse del hotel, donde la prometida de Grayson se queda para su pesar, pero eso implicaría decirle a su padre que quería irse, y el hotel era el mejor en millas a la redonda en palabras de su progenitor.</p><p>También podría decirle lo que le pasa,  pero sería demasiado humillante por no decir incorrecto, duda mucho que hablar de sentimientos con cualquiera de sus progenitores sea sabio. Incluso él lo sabe.</p><p>Podría escapar pero hacerlo no sería propio de él, no es él el que debe huir, él nunca huye... le sobra orgullo para hacerlo.</p><p>Tiene el mentón elevado mientras las puertas del ascensor se cierran frente suyo y una vez más sus miradas se cruzan, hace un esfuerzo por no apartar la mirada.</p><p>Zafiro contra Esmeralda.</p><p>Se ven como lo que son, dos personas que han cruzado caminos fruto del azar (dos personas que no saben cómo remediar dicho cruce).</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Pasional 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había preguntado su nombre al poco de verlo la primera vez, en la mesa  más alejada del restaurante del hotel, donde el adolescente solía sentarse en compañía de sus progenitores a consumir sus alimentos.</p><p>Lo había visto casi por error, cuando al elevar la mirada, siguiendo con los ojos a Bárbara que se retiraba a los servicios, sus ojos se habían cruzado contra otros de color jade elevarse en busca de quién sabe qué.</p><p>Su corazón había dado un salto en su pecho y la boca se le había secado sin remedio, el aire le había faltado casi.</p><p>No le faltaban razones para perder un poco los papeles, la visión aunque atractiva también declaraba la diferencia entre sus edades y sus naturalezas.</p><p>Era un adolescente, un muchacho que apenas debía de haber abandonado la infancia o eso  adivinaba por la belleza de unos rasgos que poco a poco se volvían afilados sin dejar de ser infantiles aún… sus formas eran delatoras de aquella realidad, era joven, pequeño, había una fragilidad casi patética en él, una fragilidad que desaparecía enseguida al ver la cruda elegancia de sus movimientos, o la dureza de sus labios que nunca sonreían.</p><p>Lo único adulto en él eran aquellos ojos, los mismos que le habían detenido por segundos el corazón, los mismos ojos que le habían sostenido sin dudas la mirada aquella primera vez, el mentón elevado en un gesto orgulloso y el abierto reto en la mirada para que fuera él, Dick, el que apartara la mirada primero porque no lo haría él.</p><p>Richard había apartado la mirada con cuidado, sintiendo algún sofoco y otro poco de curiosidad.</p><p>Por eso había preguntado su nombre, sorprendido en parte de que comiera solo, aunque consciente en cierto punto de que el hotel alojaba todo tipo de personas –de la más encumbrada posición económica- a cada cual podía interesarle bien poco que hacían o no sus hijos.</p><p>
  <em>“Damian </em>
  <em>Bruce</em>
  
  <em>Wayne</em>
  <em> Al </em>
  <em>Ghul</em>
  <em>”</em>
</p><p>Había dicho con una sonrisa un poco inquieta el botones del hotel, su expresión variando entre la piedad y la curiosidad de porque Richard había preguntado aquello… y la realidad de que no era el primero en preguntar por el niño ni sería el último.</p><p>Pero eso Richard no podía saberlo ni le interesaba tanto es verdad, solo quería el nombre y mirarlo, de reojo, cuando Barbara y él iban a comer al hotel.</p><p>Hasta entonces aquello le resultaba risible pero los Gordon-Kean iban a comer a aquel lugar desde siempre y su prometida no deseaba cambiar las costumbres familiares, por mucho que su madre –la instigadora de aquella tradición familiar- ya no estuviera con ellos… Empero desde que había visto al adolescente aquello había pasado a convertirse en una de sus actividades favoritas.</p><p>La visión del adolescente le resultaba agradable, cálida… curiosa en cierto modo por el misterio que habitaba en sus ojos y aquella indecible soledad que lo llamaba como el canto de una sirena.</p><p>Pero entonces no se dio cuenta, era bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo cuando deseaba hacerlo, y su admiración por el pequeño moreno se quedó, por un par de semanas, en eso solamente, en mirarse cada uno desde su mesa y en Barbara preguntando, con voz extrañada si conocía al chico y su interés por él.</p><p>No, no lo conocía.</p><p>Ella había puesto gesto pensativo y él había, en un intento de excusarse con ella y consigo mismo, dicho.</p><p>-Me sorprende que este solo todo el tiempo, es todo.</p><p>-Tienes razón –la mirada de ella era pensativa –podemos invitarle a venir con nosotros –ofreció suavizando la expresión, al tiempo que llegaban al hotel.</p><p>Fue la primera vez que lo vio acompañado en su mesa, había dos personas más en la mesa… un hombre de elegantes rasgos, mirada fuerte y sonrisa clásica… una mujer de elegante porte, figura grácil y la belleza exótica de una rosa de damasco le acompañaban.</p><p>Sus padres, adivino él y Bárbara susurro entonces.</p><p>-Bruce Wayne y su esposa Talía ¡Por Dios! No sabía que tenían un hijo.</p><p>Él la miro.</p><p>Y ella a él.</p><p>Fue extraño pero supo, instintivamente, que conocería muy pronto al adolescente, lo supo mientras la mirada del chico se presionaba como fuego ardiente sobre él, aparto con cuidado la mirada de Bárbara y ahí estuvo su mirada,  fría e indiferente, pero allí, sobre él.</p><p>Fue también la primera vez que entendió y acepto que algo en el muchacho le aceleraba el corazón.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Azar - JayDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Azar</span>
</p><p>Cuando Richard Grayson, modelo de gama alta, se le lanzo a golpearlo como si no hubiera mañana, Jasón pensó que  no había esperado terminar así la noche.<br/>Damián nunca había dicho su nombre en voz alta, pero ambos sabían que él existía, y que había sido el “no-sabemos-que” del más joven.<br/>Cuando sintió la sangre romper la tela de su boca, y la nariz del otro hombre quebrándose bajo sus manos juro que el nombre de Damián no saldría de su boca.<br/>Luego lo golpeo con las mismas ganas con las que él otro le golpeaba.</p><p><br/>No era una pelea desigual.</p><p>Pero era una guerra que él ya había ganado.</p><p>.</p><p>La primera vez que lo vio tenía todo el aspecto de una persona a la que acaban de romper el corazón.</p><p>Jasón lo había encontrado sentado en el portón del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, con la frente pegada a las rodillas, sin emitir el más mínimo ruido.  </p><p>Era de noche, y la luz del foco amarillo que debía iluminar la entrada titilaba como si fuera la bienvenida de un bar de mala muerte.</p><p>Debería haberlo ignorado. Subir a su apartamento sin detenerse ante el muchacho.</p><p>Lo habría hecho, de verdad, de no haber sido por aquel ramalazo de compasión que le había dado al verlo allí, doblando el cuerpo para darse calor y no llorar, aunque escucho un breve gimoteo, de animal herido.</p><p>Se inclinó hasta él, diciendo algo sobre que no se permitía que hubiese vagabundos en la puerta.</p><p>El chico se había estabilizado enseguida, su cuerpo tenso, hasta que levanto la cabeza de su posición, y elevo el rostro para ver a quién le hablaba.</p><p>Jason nunca se había quedado estático.</p><p>Nunca en su vida, y menos por solo unos ojos.</p><p>No eran jóvenes, aunque el dueño era joven.</p><p>Este había soltado una risa seca, moviéndose un poco y, aunque no estaba ebrio, no actuaba mejor.</p><p>Jasón trato de adivinar su edad, porque debía de haber dejado la adolescencia hará poco tiempo… quizá ni la dejaba aún y entendió… lo hizo, que no podía dejar que se fuera a quién sabe dónde… porque tenía ese aire que deben tener las personas cuando están dispuestas a perderse y arruinarse a sí mismos la vida. </p><p>Así que lo invito a su departamento.</p><p>Y el chico, formando en sus labios una sonrisa amarga, dijo que sí.</p><p>Le dio una manta y lo mando al sofá, el chico le había mirado extrañado pero luego se había encogido de hombros y se había ido al sofá.</p><p>Minutos después le pregunto si tenía alcohol allí, en realidad pregunto por whisky y más tarde por vodka… o un poco de ron… pero Jasón se enorgullecía de ser abstemio. </p><p>Así que tampoco pudo emborracharse.</p><p>Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Damian le pidió una historia.</p><p>Y él preguntó si lo creía un cuentacuentos.</p><p>Damian había contestado irónicamente: <em>“<strong>me has traido a tu apartamento, pero no pretendes acostarte conmigo, no tienes licor y tampoco quieres hablar ¿Cuál es tu idea al traer u desconocido a tu casa entonces?”</strong></em></p><p>Le contó que su madre era un drogadicta… y su padre un alcohólico.</p><p>Que él era el dueño de un café arte en el centro, que había servido en al policía pero que no era lo suyo… y que una vez había tenido un lobo de mascota. </p><p>Damián le contó que tenía un perro, un gato, una vaca y un murciélago como mascotas. </p><p>Que una vez había querido una orca pero que no se había podido.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿Qué haces? ¿Estudias aun?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“soy pintor, y ahora es el momento en que pones cara de que lo que hago no sirve para nada”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“viendo tu ropa juro que te va bien”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“A veces ayudo como restaurador de arte… debe ser por eso”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Hablaron hasta que llegó la madrugada, pero Damián no le dijo su edad ni su apellido y él tampoco pidió aquello. </p><p>.</p><p>Unos días después lo vio entrar por la puerta de su café, con u aire de indiferencia calculada hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, después de eso se acercó a la barra y soltó sin miramientos su propuesta.</p><p>Había perdido a un modelo, dijo, y Jasón era un hombre atractivo… bastante parecido al anterior.</p><p><strong><em>“</em><em>… es el trabajo de mi vida”</em>  </strong>lo había dicho con un tono dramático que, meses más tarde, aprendería que era muy usual en él. </p><p>Al principio rehusó, pero dos semanas más tarde, tras ser acosado en el café, en la calle, en su departamento y haber cambiado de teléfono cuatro veces…. Llego el momento de la rendición. </p><p>Se negó en redondo a hacer un desnudo, y termino en medio de dos pelirrojos, una mujer de nombre Kory, escultural y un hombre, de casi su misma edad, que se llamaba Roy.</p><p>Los dos conocían la exigencia de Damián y sabían amoldarse.</p><p>Cuando lo vio siendo un auténtico tirano en el taller de arte se había preguntado como aquel muchacho había sido el mismo que había encontrado doblado en dos aguantando las lágrimas en aquel portón. </p><p>Fue Roy quién se lo dijo en una noche de copas, y es que cuando bebía al chico se le soltaba la lengua </p><p>Damián había empezado una relación con el anterior modelo de aquella pintura, él que Jasón reemplazaba, y este le había sido infiel con Kory, cuando los había descubierto Damián había salido del lugar completamente destrozado.</p><p>Al día siguiente Dick ya no había venido, y Kory había esperado una despedida rápida, en cambio Damián había soltado que buscaría un reemplazo.</p><p><strong>-Y te encontró. Debo decir que te pareces a él, pero no mucho, es decir, eres más grande y más… no sé… ¿masculino? No que Dick no sea masculino, pero venga que a tu lado…</strong> -y se había reído. </p><p>.</p><p>Al final el cuadro se terminó cumpliendo las expectativas y a tiempo para la exposición que el chico había preparado.</p><p>Fue entonces que se enteró´ que el pintor era el heredero único de Bruce Wayne. </p><p>Y que el cuadro para el que había posado era la muestra principal de una exposición donde predominaba el rostro de un muchacho de apariencia angelical.Angeles y demonios.</p><p>El anterior había sido pintado como un ángel.</p><p>Jasón como un demonio.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>“De haberte encontrado antes lo habría pintado a él como un demonio y a ti como un angel”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“no creo que nadie me vea como un ángel”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“tonterías”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“mírame… ¿dirías que soy un ángel?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿Dirías que soy un demonio?”  había sido la respuestas… lo había mirado a la cara pensando en su respuesta y entonces había descubierto que le gustaba mucho.</em>
  </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>
    <em>“si”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“eso no es muy amable, soy un hombre muy guapo”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“si, y modesto también”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“la modestia es para quienes desean ser alabados pero no lo merecen”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿Y tú?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“sé lo que valgo”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sonrió y susurro en voz baja.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“de acuerdo”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿Vas a besarme ahora?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“No”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿Por qué no? ¿No te gusto?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“sabes que sí”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿entonces?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Quiero hacerlo cuando sea correcto”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dios, voy a envejecer esperando ¿Y si te beso yo y nos saltamos la espera?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“creo que no”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“le quitas diversión a mi vida”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“te recuerdo que te conocí en…”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“calla o de verdad voy a besarte”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>.</p><p>Esa misma noche Dick Grayson apareció en el departamento de Damian, despúes de que este invitara a Jason allí.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Te doy mi palabra de honor que lo único que quiero es dibujarte”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“puedes hacerlo después”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“tengo la esperanza de conseguir un desnudo tuyo, me aburre imaginarme esto”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“no voy a dejar que me pintes otra vez”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿Por qué no? Has visto cuantas personas te comían esta noche con los ojos… cualquier oro estaría orgulloso”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“me recuerdas a mi breve etapa en el cuartel… nunca me sentí más exigido”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“exageras”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Damián… nunca conocí a alguien más exigente que tú… y solo era un cuadro”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“¿Vas a venir a mi apartamento o no?”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“no”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“no debí preguntar”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Al final si había ido, y estaba desnudándose en la habitación de este cuando oyo los golpes en la puerta y minutos después las palabras intercambiadas.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Fue un error”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Tienes que escucharme, por favor… fue un error, yo no pensé… ni creí… Damian… … te amo… de verdad”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“¿Acaso hay alguien más?”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Escúchame... He pasado un infierno lejos de ti”</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Y las respuestas de Damián primero mandándolo al demonio y minutos más tarde explicándole que no podía volver con él…</p><p>Pero la insistente voz del otro lo inquieto y termino saliendo de la habitación con solo los boxers cubriendo su cuerpo.</p><p>De más decir que Grayson sumo cosas que no eran.</p><p>Y demás decir que él quería que sumara cosas que no eran.</p><p>La verdad fuera dicha. Damian le gustaba. Y le gustaba mucho.</p><p>Un mes y medio conociendo a una persona era poco tiempo para hablar de amor, pero existía una corriente entre ambos, algo que los llevaba al camino del otro. </p><p>Damián soltó unos gritos que sonaban muy similares a <strong><em>“¡malditos animales! ¡Deténganse!”</em></strong> O <strong><em>“ese jarrón perteneció a mi abuelo!”</em></strong> o <strong><em>“no!  No! No! Acabo de robar ese cuadro del museo de Gotham!”</em></strong></p><p>En fin.</p><p>Al final el chico logró separarlos, con el rostro encendido de indignación, mirándolos a ambos con justa indignación.</p><p>Botó a Grayson, tras decir en palabras bajas que hablaría con él al día siguiente y luego quedo a solas con Jason.</p><p>Este esperaba muchas cosas.</p><p>Un pote la ropa y fuera… que acabas de costarme una fortuna en arte roto.</p><p>En cambio recibió un apasionado beso en la boca, con el chico aferrándose a su cuerpo con pasión desmedida y los ojos brillando como dos estrellas enloquecidas.</p><p><em>“te advertí que te besaría”</em> susurro cuando se separaron</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Conspiración - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La luna era blanca, un beso helado entre tormentas de arena roja y el caballo... El caballo corría a todo lo que podía pues oscuros animales de felina forma lo perseguían y si por algún azar lo alcanzaban no sólo él moriría. </p><p> </p><p>Lo montaba un jinete de ojos de esmeralda pulida, ojos que decían un solo nombre... Labios que susurraban una única verdad. </p><p> </p><p>"Amor" </p><p> </p><p>La palabra era de peso absurdo, de carga infinita. </p><p> </p><p>Había matado por esa palabra, había traicionado a su señor solo por esa palabra . </p><p> </p><p>Le perseguían demonios de la sombra, seres de ojos sin nombre y la amarga desazón de un principe al que nadie le había dicho que no. </p><p> </p><p>Su caballo doblo la velocidad de su carrera cuando el jinete apreto las espuelas contra su piel, el miedo hacia el trabajo que el entrenamiento no podía. </p><p> </p><p>En su memoria las palabras del último de los AlGhul tenian el peso de tres imperios. </p><p> </p><p>"Te dire donde está si me das una promesa" </p><p> </p><p>"Una promesa? ¿Que promesa?"</p><p> </p><p>"Un favor, una venia... Un acto de piedad, capitán. El secreto que guarda mi padre. El prisionero de alas rojas... La joya del cetro... A cambio de un acto que no costara más que levantar tu espada y darle el uso que siempre le has dado"</p><p> </p><p>"Hablas de traición" </p><p> </p><p>"Hablo de piedad... Hablo de guerra" </p><p> </p><p>Apartando el pensamiento miro al frente, hacia minutos infinitos que habia perdido los demonios del desierto. </p><p> </p><p>Y continuó su travesía. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Las leyendas decían que cada cierto tiempo nacía, ay, entre los hijos del imperio uno que era la encarnación viva del dios de la luz. </p><p> </p><p>Hijo de luna. </p><p> </p><p>Hijo de luz. </p><p> </p><p>Rayo de sol. </p><p> </p><p>Gota de oro. </p><p> </p><p>El secreto del rey. </p><p> </p><p>El prisionero de la torre. </p><p> </p><p>El rubi del cetro real. </p><p> </p><p>A veces hombre. A veces mujer</p><p> </p><p>Cuando lo encontraban lo arrebataban de los brazos de sus padres y era llevado a la casa de las joyas así fuera a rastras. </p><p> </p><p>Como la mayoría eran infantes no había asomo de resistencia real cuando eran educados para el imperio. </p><p> </p><p>El caso del último había sido diferente. </p><p> </p><p>Bartolomeo Allen había sido hallado con 10 años. </p><p> </p><p>Suficientes para guardar el recuerdo de la libertad y a veces querer recuperarla. </p><p> </p><p>Hal lo había atrapado huyendo de la torre y, tras largas discusiones, lo había convencido de volver. </p><p> </p><p>Tonto de él. </p><p> </p><p>En el momento en que sus ojos cruzaron su destino se vio perdido. </p><p> </p><p>Barry, así se hacía llamar, coleccionaba poesías para sus noches y música para sus dias. </p><p> </p><p>Hal le llevaba, al principio por piedad y mas tarde por anhelo, noticias de fuera y pasteles de distintas formas de la ciudad. </p><p> </p><p>Lo suyo había sido un beso y un error. Había sido magia pero tambien traición. Habia sido puro... Y había sido malo. </p><p> </p><p>En cuanto las aguas del destino dejaron de correr al fondo del pozo real se supo que el elegido había dejado ingresar en el templo a un infiel. En la torre a alguien ajeno al clero. En su lecho... A otro ser . y que su virtud había dejado quiza de existir. </p><p> </p><p>Los dioses dejaron de hablar a los oidos de los sacerdotes... Excepto uno que susurro que Allen debía ser llevado al templo final. Que debía morir para paliar sus pecados en el altar de Vok. El invencible. </p><p> </p><p>Los soberanos aceptaron la palabra. </p><p> </p><p>Y Hal encontro el horror de saber que sus visitas habian condenado al ser amado. </p><p> </p><p>Pues se amaban. Y era su amor lo que habia desagradado a los celestes. </p><p> </p><p>Pero la muerte era demasiado cuando el pecado no era tan grande a ojos de los pecadores. </p><p> </p><p>Hal pensó en luchar pero no pudo. Y fue encerrado en los calabozos del castillo. Barry fue enviado al templo y espero el año de rigor para decidirse si se le sacrificaba o se le perdonaba. </p><p> </p><p>Los dioses hablarian. </p><p> </p><p>Hal esperó durante seis meses su castigo. Ignorando altivo a los que antaño lo veian con respeto y ahora con horror. </p><p> </p><p>Hasta la noche en que Kyle Rainer lo llevo a la alcoba del principe Damian. El mas joven. La daga de los AlGhul. </p><p> </p><p>El príncipe lo recibio en ropas de dormir y una sonrisa acaricio una boca que, biwn se sabía, solo podía contener la lengua de una vibora. </p><p> </p><p>El principito era conocido por ser heredero del imperio de los AlGhul y el cuarto al trono de Gotham. </p><p> </p><p>Dos imperios conectaban su mano. </p><p> </p><p>Y a su mano aspiraban principes y reyes, princesas y emperatrices. </p><p> </p><p>El joven le enseño un baul. Su armadura. Su espada. Su casco y su escudo. Allí limpios e impolutos. </p><p> </p><p>"Tengo un trato para vos. Capitan. Sé que mi padre te ha tratado mal... Se que tu amado morirá pues para quién ha abandonado el camino solo queda un camino. El lecho del rey o la muerte y sé que  no quereis su muerte" </p><p> </p><p>Se habían mirado a los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>"Te dire donde esta a cambio de una promesa" </p><p> </p><p>Hal sabía que el muchacho seria comprometido muy pronto, pues había llegado a la edad en que debía ser entregado.</p><p> </p><p>En sus tiempos de hombre libre se decian cosas. </p><p> </p><p>Se sospechaba que se le daria su mano a la hija de Allera... La emperatriz blanca. </p><p> </p><p>Se decía que se lo darian a los Darga. Antiguos enemigos del imperio de su abuelo y asi se firmaria la paz. </p><p> </p><p>Algunos susurraban que quiza y solo quiza se lo dieran a Jonathan, de la casa de los Kent... </p><p> </p><p>Pero nada era seguro. </p><p> </p><p>Y cuando la seda envolvio la figura del muchacho todo tuvo menos sentido. </p><p> </p><p>"Un favor por otro, Jordan... Una cosa por otra... Yo te pido una cosa sencilla que sin embargo valdra para ti el secreto.... Hazlo por Barry pues estoy seguro... Que te ama tanto como lo amas a él" </p><p> </p><p>Detuvo el caballo cuando adivino el fin del follaje. El palacio del sol estaba cerca. El castillo blanco. </p><p> </p><p>Se deslizo por el borde del bosque. Hasta llegqr a la arboleda susurrada por el príncipe... Alli donde le habían dicho y no muy lejos... La torre. </p><p> </p><p>"Todo es una mentira... O casi todo... El rey necesita un dios de su parte, los sacerdotes enseñan que hay que decir... Porque sino sus padres murieron? Pues ambos sabían que el clero mentía y trataron de salvar a su hijo... Pero el niño fue arrastrado" </p><p> </p><p>"¿Y eso que?" </p><p> </p><p>"¿Qué? Que el dios no existe. Que todo es mentira. Que la voz de los dioses es la voz de los gobernantes extendida a los pidos del elegido o elegida. Piensa tu respuesta... Harás lo que te pediré?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sea"</p><p>Se deslizo en los pasillos recordando las instrucciones y pensando en la guerra que se acercaba. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Barry lo esperaba, sentado en el lecho de sabanas blancas, habia recibido en contrabando la nota que le decía... Que pronto seria rescatado. </p><p> </p><p>Un beso blanco fue su bienvenida y el lecho blanco el lugar donde su pecado pudo tener nuevo hogar. </p><p>Aún así ninguno habló ni hizo nada. </p><p> </p><p>Huyeron en silencio él en su alazan y su rubio tesoro en el caballo blanco. </p><p> </p><p>Una ciudad blanca los esperaba. </p><p> </p><p>Un conducto esmeralda que los haría huir. </p><p> </p><p>Barry no preguntó como habia logrado llegar</p><p>hasta él. </p><p> </p><p>Y Hal se convencio de que en sus brazos olvidaria la noche en la camara del príncipe. </p><p> </p><p>"Un favor por otro Jordan. La vida de tu amado... Por la mía" </p><p> </p><p>"¿Qué?" </p><p> </p><p>"Mi madrastra esta embarazada... Y este reino solo me era asegurado por ser hijo de sangre del rey"</p><p> </p><p>"La reina..." </p><p> </p><p>"Es una mujer solo.. No... Mi abuelo anhela este reino y yo quiero morir. Hazlo por aquel al que amas. La espada que pende en la puerta pertenece al rey... Mi padre"</p><p> </p><p>Miro al frente y tuvo miedo de cerrar los ojos. </p><p> </p><p>Cerrar los ojos sería ver de nuevo... El cuerpo agonizante del último de los AlGhul. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Nocturno - TimDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Yo podría enamorarme de ti"</em>
</p><p>El susurro había sido suave, lento, una caricia fantasmal en la piel lisa, un beso frió contra la cálida mejilla.</p><p>Damian se había deslizado en el lecho con el tacto de quién sabe lo que hace, no era una virgen en su noche de bodas y no actuó como tal.</p><p>Exigió dominio tanto como lo ofreció y cerrados sus ojos entonces solo podían ser un breve susurro de la paz rota.</p><p>No era quién para pedirle fidelidad y no era tan tonto como para ilusionarse con tal cosa.</p><p>El futuro rey tendía a solicitar en su lecho a todo tipo de persona si lo consideraba digno de tal honor más no repetía amante y sabía aquello cuando aceptó.</p><p>Más, dormido era dulce de ver, un sueño pues no parecía la violenta criatura que podía tomarle con crueldad un rato para luego deshacerse en caricias de lujuria ciega.</p><p>Dormido parecía otro. La calma de su gesto le hizo pensar en la palabras de otro que tambien había estado en el lecho.</p><p>Parece humano.</p><p>Dos palabras, pero que grande ofensa.</p><p>Sonrió sin evitarlo y acaricio la lisa mejilla una vez más, satisfecho de poder hacerlo, era tan hermoso... Y la noche había sido tocar el cielo con los dedos, besar el infierno en aquella boca...</p><p>Deseo que se repitiera mas no había forma y simplemente aprovecho el tiempo que quedaba a la noche y admiro el gesto de quien sin ser su amado casi había tomado ese lugar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Consecuencia - DamiDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El mayor acarició la mejilla de su amado con infinito cuidado, la sonrisa temblando entre sus labios agrietados, los ojos llenos de ese amor masoquista que provoca placer al tiempo que derrama lágrimas bañando mejillas blancas. </p><p> </p><p>El amante tenia la boca cruel, los ojos profundos y las manos heladas. Su porte era elevado, aristocrático y aunque su sangre era tan roja como la de su amante estaba unos cuantos escalones por encima en la agrietada cúpula social.</p><p> </p><p>El amor no debería tener aquel nombre ni sufrir pruebas semejantes, sus labios se encontraron en la separación entre los barrotes, sus manos hallaron aquel encuentro de sus pieles que habían condenado a uno y destruido el corazón del otro. </p><p> </p><p>El más joven era príncipe allí donde vivían, un reino cerrado de costumbres fijas, Alá depositaba su fe en su familia. </p><p> </p><p>Más entonces, el príncipe había entablado sus relaciones con el mismo joven que le acompañaba en sus prácticas diarias como mayordomo personal. </p><p> </p><p>Era extranjero pero el nieto del soberano le tenía afecto y confiaba en él. </p><p> </p><p>Lo amaba. </p><p> </p><p>Y había sido correspondido, una caricia, un beso, el lecho de su recámara. </p><p> </p><p>¿Como podría algo tan maravilloso haber sido malo? </p><p> </p><p>Se miraron a los ojos conscientes de que si el más joven no se retiraba en aquel momento, si lo encontraban allí en esas celdas el castigo sería peor. </p><p> </p><p>La única razón por la que habían perdonado la vida del gitano era la amenaza del príncipe de no vivir si este moría. </p><p> </p><p>Sus manos se enlazaron, la crueldad del trato real se mostraba en la piel antaño intacta del muchacho de ojos azules. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Richard</strong> -susurró el príncipe, presionando los labios contra la palma de la mano que aún tenía en su poder, los ojos de su amante brillaron. </p><p> </p><p><strong>-Damián</strong> -contestó, afecto preso en sus labios, era tan poco el tiempo con el que contaban antes de separarse que apenas usaban las palabras, se vio atraído una vez mas contra los barrotes para unir sus labios con los contrarios y antes de la despedida una promesa. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Te sacare de aquí" </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Ella te ama -DamiDick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Ella te ama"</em>
</p><p>Damian lo dice sin temor un día, sin nombrarla pero sabiendo que Dick sabrá de quién hablan. Pero Richard solo lo mira y hace un gesto de inquietud con los labios viéndolo allí donde está.</p><p>Su cama.</p><p>La cama de Richard tiene el tamaño adecuado para que Damian se acueste allí con el vigilante y ninguno de los dos este incómodo.</p><p>Aun así, cuando duermen juntos, Dick termina de forma inevitable en la orilla de la misma.</p><p>Damian dirige su cuerpo en sueños hasta esa posición y el mayor no opone resistencia hasta que sus sentidos sienten el peligro de la caída, entonces atrapa el cuerpo contrario en un abrazo.</p><p>Damian tampoco se resiste al abrazo.</p><p>Y al llegar la mañana Dick tiene el buen tacto de liberarlo de su toque.</p><p><em>"Ella te ama"</em> repite, removiendo el cuchillo que son sus palabras en la herida abierta que es el corazón de <em>/su hermano/ </em>Dick, logrando que este se detenga.</p><p>Y es que la cama de Dick tiene el tamaño exacto para que Damian parezca pequeño en ella, con sus trece años y un cuerpo de miembros elegantes pero pequeños aún.</p><p>No ha llegado a crecer gran cosa, pero el adolescente sabe que en un par de años... Quizá un poco más, dará el estirón.</p><p>En cualquier caso se sienta en el borde mientras ve a su mentor dar vueltas alrededor buscando quien sabe qué.</p><p>En realidad no lo ignora y es por eso que él repite esas palabras.</p><p>Dick tiene una cita y él no debería estar allí, pero está y el ave azul no dice nada.</p><p>Ni siquiera un breve "tengo un compromiso"</p><p>Damian tiene que irse... Pero esta esperando.</p><p>Una palabra, algo que le diga que esta leyendo mal en el aire.</p><p>Al final Dick le mira y su voz es clara cuando habla.</p><p>
  <em>"Damian, en realidad no creo que ese sea un asunto..."</em>
</p><p>Lo cierto es que él lo sabe, mientras se acomoda en la superficie de su cama, solo que no lo dice. </p><p>Como no dice nada cuando Dick le mira de lejos, o de cerca, y extiende los brazos hasta él sin el temor de ser rechazado... Porque Damian no podría apartarse de sus brazos.</p><p>Damian sabe que quiere a Dick mucho mas de lo que debería.</p><p>Y no tiene miedo.</p><p>No tiene porque.</p><p><em>"Ella te ama"</em> insiste, entonces, mirándole a los ojos, presionando con palabras porque no hay otro medio.</p><p>Dick continua dando vueltas a pesar de haber oído sus palabras.</p><p>Y le da la espalda.</p><p>Entonces lo dice.</p><p>
  <em>"Y tú me amas"</em>
</p><p>No es una pregunta.</p><p>Como lo otro, es una afirmación, y no está mal.</p><p>Pero eso no quiere decir que este bien.</p><p>La voz de Richard es bajita cuando contesta, con una sonrisa rota, viéndole tras haberse vuelto para hacerlo.</p><p>
  <em>"Si"</em>
</p><p>Les tiemblan los labios a ambos.</p><p>Y es que lo saben.</p><p>La verdad es que ambos encajan el uno con el otro.</p><p>Encajan mucho mejor que Richard con cualquier otra mujer...</p><p>Pero... No es el momento.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. La voz -DamiDick DickDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>piratas?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cuando el pirata escucho el canto se encontraba lejos de su barco, las playas que lo habían recibido eran cálidas y había caminado bastante, a lo lejos el sol se hundía y recordó que la isla estaba desierta... debía estarlo.</p><p>Por todos menos su tripulación... que lo preparaba todo para pasar la noche en las arenas.</p><p>Y el dueño de la voz que oye, la misma voz que cubre sus oídos y se interna en su alma como una maldición... no debería estar allí, sus vigías no habían visto absolutamente nada al acercarse.</p><p>La voz era tan dulce y melódica... celestial incluso,  que lo supo enseguida... él había escuchado acerca de las sirenas después de todo.... de esos seres macabros que arrastraban a los marineros a sus tumbas.<br/><br/>Pero iría a las fauces del infierno siguiendo esa voz.</p><p>Salto entre las rocas siguiendo el hechizo de aquella melodía angelical que lo arrastraba, no tenía salvación... y sorprendente-mente no le importaba.</p><p>Al fin, tras pasar entre y sobre las rocas logro llegar a una suerte de cueva, a cuya entrada alguien chapoteaba en el agua... el dueño de la voz.</p><p>El pirata alcanzó a ver el cabello negro, la piel canela... y la espalda de quien se mantenía en el agua... dio un paso más... y la suerte lo abandono.</p><p>La roca tenia musgo y estaba resbaladiza, cayo al agua sin gracia ni decoro... y con escándalo.</p><p>
  <em>"Sabia que eras un asqueroso pirata, Grayson... pero no sabía que eras un bastardo mirón"</em>
</p><p>Confundido, Richard elevo los ojos hasta toparse, no con una sirena como había pensado, sino con el cañon de un revolver sostenido por Damian Wayne... el capitán general del ejercito naval... completamente desnudo.</p><p>Al menos moriría feliz...</p><p>Bueno... al menos moriría con unas excelentes vistas.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. el hechicero - Damian y Dick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick esta enamorado, no cabe duda, Jason y Timothy lo saben mientras lo ven revolotear de un lado a otro llenando la mansión de luz.</p><p>Esta enamorado cuando canturrea al amor y también cuando se echa a los brazos de cualquiera de ellos a abrazarlos.</p><p>Es como si quisiera compartir su felicidad con todos porque no cabe completa dentro de sí.</p><p>Entonces cada uno por separado y juntos también le piden de mil formas el nombre de su amante.</p><p>Bruce también lo intenta pero Dick no dice nada, y solo ríe...</p><p>Así que lo siguen en secreto.</p><p>Primero en el día. Pero no se encuentra con nadie.</p><p>Después en la noche... y siempre le pierden el paso.</p><p>Hasta ese día.</p><p>Tim esta decidido a conocer el final del misterio y consigue mantener la vigilancia sobre su hermoso hermano.</p><p>Dick parece la luna en el cielo cuando se apoya, en las profundidades del bosque oscuro, contra un viejo roble que inclina amable sus ramas.</p><p>Y escucha la voz.</p><p>No es Dick el que habla, lo nota enseguida, las aguas del arroyo burbujean y Tim se esconde tratando de mantener un ojo sobre lo que ocurre.</p><p>Las aguas burbujean al tiempo que una voz imposible escapa de ellas.</p><p>No es una voz humana, es una voz vieja, que debe provenir desde lo profundo del mundo de los muertos, el tartaro.</p><p>Es una voz que le hiela la sangre en las venas y congela sus miembros.</p><p>Tim se apega mas contra el tronco que le sirve de cubierta y hunde las uñas en la tierra, viendo como Dick sonrie con esa sonrisa tan suya...</p><p>Devoto y enamorado.</p><p>Tim aun procesa dentro suyo los efectos de la voz cuando las aguas se abren dando paso a una figura humana.</p><p>Lo primero que ve son sus cabellos negros que caen como una cortina por delante de su cara cubriendola, luego ve la mano de dedos largos, uñas afiladas y anillos, rubi, esmeralda, onix y forma de calavera. En el anular un anillo dorado brilla sencillo cuando se echa la cortina de cabellos negros hacia atras.</p><p>Y entonces... Alabados sean los Dioses... ve sus ojos y puede entender porque Dick lo ama.</p><p>Dos ojos afilados brillan bajo la luz de la luna y la luz plateada de la dama blanca enfatiza aun mas el color y la magia de esos ojos.</p><p>Es la primera vez que Tim ve unos ojos del tono de los de esa criatura, verdes... con un poco del azul de la medianoche y el tono del mar cuando hay tormenta, todo eso fundido en un verde de las aguas profundas... podría recitar poemas acerca de esos ojos, acerca de lo sencillo que seria hundirse en esa mirada,  acerca de su profundidad y el salvajismo que hay en ella... podría escribir una epopeya sin esfuerzo.</p><p>Comparar todos los misterios del mundo con los secretos escondidos detrás de sus pupilas.</p><p>Un sobresalto le atrapa cuando ve que ha terminado de aparecer.</p><p>lo cubre una capa de color verde ribeteado con hilos dorados,  y sale de las aguas sin aparente esfuerzo, llegando sobre suelo seco con la seguridad de un dios.</p><p>Y tiene la cara de un dios, hermosa hasta decir basta, con una linea cruel en la boca y calma en la tormenta de sus ojos.</p><p>Y avanza hasta Dick que se echa a sus brazos.</p><p>Y Tim solo puede tragarse lo que siente.</p><p>Por supuesto que Dicl no diria quien era su amante.</p><p>Ha reconocido los anillos en la mano que acaricia el cuello de su hermano adoptivo.</p><p>Los legendarios anillos de la bruja... del hechicero.</p><p>Del monstruo que siglos en el pasado las leyendas contaban... había esclavizado el infierno por pura vanidad.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. infierno - Damian/Colin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Damian le miraba de aquella forma, como si se fuera a morir en cualquier momento, suave y sereno en la superficie y tormenta en lo profundo, cruel y apagado de formas que nadie nunca lo comprendería.</p><p>Damian le miraba y tomaba su mano sin temores ni dudas, sin decir nada, y cuando sus manos se tocaban Colin creía que podía morir un poco también, temblaba de arriba a abajo y sus mejillas enrojecían hasta tomar el tono de las amapolas en primavera.</p><p>Damian solía besar sus manos, eran besos lentos que empezaban con él apoyando la mejilla en el dorso de su mano, y luego, lentamente volviendo la cara hasta rozar la piel con sus labios.</p><p>y entonces el beso era sencillo, pero devoto, tanto que cuando cruzaban miradas el corazón le daba un salto inmediato dentro del pecho y los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas que nunca se derramarían.</p><p>Colin entendía esos días que Damian le amaba, y como lo entendía nunca necesito esas palabras.</p><p>El amor de Damian era así, sin palabras, sin promesas, sin eternidades.</p><p>Porque en cada beso decía una sola cosa. que podría amarle la eternidad, pero que Colin era libre de irse cuando quisiera.</p><p>A Colin se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta cuando comprendía aquello, y entonces le besaba un poco más para no decir lo que Damian no esperaba oír.</p><p>Porque el amor de Damian podía ser eterno, pero el de Colin iría siempre un poco más allá.</p><p>Damian podía amarle de lejos, y Colin en sus silencios deseaba susurrarle, que podría esperarle la eternidad y un poco más.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. no correspondido</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Te ame desde el día en que te vi por primera vez"</em>
</p><p>No era mentira, pero el mensaje que llevo fue que lo amaba aún y se ocupo de que fuera verdad.</p><p>Damian deseaba amarle como le había amado diez años antes, dos años antes, cualquiera de esos días que en el pasado su simple voz era coros de ángeles, pero el amor se había ido y él, que lo había dejado todo atrás no fue capaz de dejarle también a él.</p><p>Conocía el dolor del desengaño, pero prefirió mentirle porque era todo lo que le quedaba.</p><p>Colin había curado su corazón solo para morir un día de aquellos en que la vida simplemente se acaba y Damian, cuyo amor no había muerto con él sabía que necesitaba un ancla para no morir de dolor.</p><p>Y estaba allí, amándole años después de su confesión, y creyendo con ingenuidad que no mentía cuando decía que amaba... supo que actuaba mal, pero era un hombre desesperado, y extendiendo los dedos hasta tocar su rostro y ver sus profundos ojos azules, le beso como si besara a alguien a quien amaba.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. cristiandad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A veces, cuando es luna nueva, él se permite escuchar a la noche... Esas son las noches en que no hay aullidos.</p><p>Jason Todd escucha a la noche porque es un cazador, y cuando no hay luna es posible cazarlos mas pronto, así es como escucha esa noche a dueños del castillo en la colina.</p><p>Aquella noche hay baile, y entre tantos carruajes se distingue que el carruaje tirado por castaños caballos no se dirige a la casa del alcaide.</p><p>Jason Todd lo distingue el primero, ve la mano blanca del hombre maduro que se apoya para preguntar alguna cosa. El hijo del alcaide se acerca y les contesta.</p><p>Y lo ve... La sombra eterea que esta a un lado del hombre rubio.</p><p>Mas tarde sabrá por boca de Roy Harper que Oliver Queen viene en compañía de su sobrino a habitar el castillo en la colina.</p><p>Pero conoce la verdad y un cielo negro sin luna le confiesa que tiene razón.</p><p>Cada centimetro de su cuerpo arde cuando los ve.</p><p>Oye un pecado. Oye una voz.</p><p>Una maldición acallada.</p><p>Damian tarda mas en mirarle que en ofrecer sus favores, lo ve acercarse sereno cruzando los portones de la iglesia sin el mínimo de temor... Entonces es claro que no es el maestro... Aunque habría jurado que Queen era un esclavo fe la voluntad del jovencito.</p><p>La confesión suena a desgracia y caída, pero no a arrepentimiento.</p><p>Los favores de Damian están allí si los desea y él puede tomarlos.</p><p>Pero es un hombre de fe... Llama a los feligreses y les impele a quemarlos a ambos... Tratando de olvidar las promesas que no se han hecho.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Pecado - BruceDamian - Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BrucexDamian</p><p>ADVERTENCIA: Lo que hay abajo contiene temas delicados, desde el incesto hasta insinuacion de violacion. No lo lea si no le van esos temas.</p><p>Descargo de responsabilidad: ninguno de los personajes en el texto me pertenecen aunque la historia si. Y no gano ningun beneficio economico o de indole semejante al escribirlo. Excepto quiza el simple placer de escribir y ser leída.</p><p>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mi sangre... es tu sangre" </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>-Tú podrías </strong>
</p><p>Damián lo susurra contra su boca sin parecer ansioso, las lágrimas rojas bajan por sus mejillas sin parecer reales y Bruce sabe que es verdad.</p><p>Él podría. </p><p>Pero es que no quiere. </p><p>No se atreve a detener lo que pasa entre ambos, cuando el lecho se llena de sangre y su hijo, ese que nunca quiso, cierra los ojos y guarda silencio. </p><p>.</p><p>La primera vez fue un error, un acto estúpido, un deseo desesperado, un error que podía evitarse. </p><p>Damián se burlaba de él, siendo el hijo maleducado de siempre, ese que aunque lo respetaba como padre lo rechazaba por la misma razón.</p><p>Ese que lloraba la muerte de Dick, falsa por cierto, y le guardaba a él vago rencor. </p><p>Delicados gestos que guardaban la crueldad de un afecto mal habido. De la obligación de un algo que no podía existir porque no se puede uno forzar a sentir lo que no puede. </p><p>Fueron primero los golpes que los deshicieron a ambos en el suelo, y cuando la sangre tiño los nudillos de ambos pudo entender, no por primera vez, que pequeño era robín en comparación a él. </p><p>No habría existido mal de haber sido cualquiera de los tres primeros, pues de haberlo sido habrían reaccionado de otro modo...</p><p>No podía estrecharlo en sus brazos ni detener su dolor ni el suyo propio, no conocían entre ambos ningún gesto que dijese <em>"hijo mío, basta ya... deja de penar, yo curare tus heridas"</em> pues tal acción habría intervenido algo que entre ambos no existía, pero ¡cielos! Cuanto había deseado, en ese momento que existiera, su boca busco la del adolescente brusca y cruel, obligándolo a someterse, apresándole entre sus brazos... negándole su derecho a luchar. </p><p>Se había alejado de él tras ello, lo había hecho espantado en lo profundo de su acción, la mirada del nieto del demonio demostraba oscuridad y miedo, la tormenta de quién se sabe condenado desde la cuna. </p><p>.</p><p><strong>-Detenlo</strong> -susurra Damián para él, con una mesa en medio, apenas ha pensado en huir, sería conveniente que huyera pero no lo hace... se queda allí como si en lo profundo disfrutara de la guerra moral que tiene lugar en su padre. </p><p><br/>Bruce trata de hacerlo, de detener lo que pasa, de entrar en razón antes de tomarlo por los delgados brazos y arrastrarlo al lecho donde la virtud del hijo se perdió y la conciencia del padre empezó a agonizar. </p><p>.</p><p>La primera vez en que sus cuerpos se fundieron Damian se resistió cuanto pudo, con la mente angustiada y sobrepuesta bajo el temor y la desdicha completa de quién no termina de entender qué tipo de diablo se ha metido en su existencia. </p><p>
  <em>"por favor, entra en razón... soy tu hijo, mi sangre es tu sangre ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes?"</em>
</p><p>Apenas había soltado esas palabras cuando un beso las acallo. </p><p>Y aunque el murciélago era fuerte, los embrujos de las envenenadas aguas del pozo de lázaro habían alargado sus manos hasta destruirle como era el deseo de la cabeza del demonio. </p><p>Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa... cometido cualquier crimen.</p><p>Pero el hijo estaba cerca, y hay formas sencillas de acabar con la valía de un hombre.</p><p>Existen pecados que son más grandes cuando la culpa ya existe.</p><p>Porque el anhelo ya existía.</p><p>.</p><p>A Damián le gustaría encontrar el valor para morir. </p><p>Una muerte rápida, una muerte veloz... pero no es hijo de la hija de la cabeza del demonio por nada, y cuando cierra los ojos solo piensa en que aquello acabe. </p><p>Anhela que todo termine, con su muerte, con la de su padre, con la que fuera necesaria... y no halla como explicar el asco y el auto desprecio, ni tan siquiera a sí mismo. </p><p>No termina de entender qué clase de locura tiene lugar en la mente del murciélago y no halla las palabras para pedir ayuda. </p><p>Podría solicitarlo a Richard, pues él le adora y le protegería pero ¿A qué costo? </p><p>Puede leer en los ojos ajenos y no es tonto, sabe el costo y no le agrada conocerlo. </p><p>Damián deja que el beso tenga un precio... su cordura, cuando siente el cuerpo más grande buscar cobijo en el suyo. </p><p>Solo ruega porque la caricia no tenga nombre. </p><p>Porque lo ha tenido antes, cuando era más joven, en brazos de su madre... en la mirada enloquecida de la hija del demonio, en su boca entreabierta y sus órdenes concluyentes. </p><p>Porque con Talía no hubo razón para luchar ni para resistir, pues no era raro, en ciertas familias que la madre enseñara al hijo ciertas cosas. </p><p>Aunque en su caso aquello se había adelantado y sabía bien porque. </p><p>Por el hombre que le besa sin piedad, que le somete sin preguntar. </p><p>El techo esta blanco y el niño, que nunca ha sido niño, recuerda cosas que no quisiera recordar, se pregunta a sí mismo como el otro...</p><p>Porque a pesar de odia lo que ocurre entre ambos, porque lo hace, no es capaz de odiarle a él. </p><p>.</p><p>¿Cómo lo consigues? </p><p>¿Cómo callas las voces?</p><p>¿No tienes temor? </p><p>Las preguntas se deslizan por su mente y poco a poco su figura y su espíritu desaparecen, su alma se torna de camino al puente que separa los muertos de los vivos. </p><p>La culpa aparece también por el hecho de que, aunque desearía que no, cuando se da el acto su cuerpo reacciona con vida propia... y hacía más grande la culpa y la</p><p>humillación.</p><p>Aquello lo estaba matando. </p><p>Y es Alfred, pobre de él, el que de repente ve con horror que el muchacho camina como un fantasma por los pasillos.</p><p>Y cuando la voz contraria le busca las preguntas adecuadas Alfred calla y frunce el ceño, busca las respuestas a las preguntas que el joven ya no se hace.</p><p>No se atreve a dar voz a las palabras que nunca saldrán de su boca. </p><p>Y sospecha que el alcance del pecado es más largo de lo que él puede apreciar. </p><p>Sin embargo una osa queda clara.</p><p>Bruce Wayne podría haber aspirado a cualquiera.</p><p>Y sin embargo ha decidido condenar a su propio hijo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Pecado -Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hay gotas de sangre derramadas en la alfombra.</p><p><br/>El dueño de la habitación no las vio, sus sabanas ardían en la chimenea, en desfigurados trozos de tela rasgada, las había rasgado él mismo, con la decisión criminal de esconder la verdad, sus ojos, oscuros cielos de tormenta, se fundían en el fuego tratando de olvidar la verdad.</p><p><br/>Alfred, el gato, se acercó y su pequeño cuerpo busco cobijo en las piernas de su amo, el muchacho lo atrajo contra su pecho en un movimiento torpe y asustado, hasta apartarse a ambos del fuego.</p><p><br/>Las sabanas ardían porque era necesario, nadie debía verlas jamás y así se escondía el crimen, pero las gotas de sangre estaban en la alfombra.</p><p><br/>No había forma de borrarlas porque nadie las había visto aún.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>No decir nada era el único medio para no volverse loco, decir la verdad los habría destruido a los dos, su padre lo perdería todo y Damian perdería la cordura con aquello porque lo amaba.</p><p><br/>No de la forma necesaria para desear los encuentros que ambos tenían.</p><p><br/>Pero si lo suficiente para callarse la verdad.</p><p><br/>A veces, con la mesa separándolos como un muro de papel, se permitía mirarlo y preguntarse.</p><p><br/>¿No siente culpa?</p><p><br/>¿No le importa lo que hace?</p><p><br/>En cualquier caso, lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que ninguno hablaría en voz alta.</p><p><br/>Ambos eran culpables.</p><p><br/>Bruce Wayne en primer lugar.</p><p><br/>Y Damian después de él.</p><p><br/>Había luchado, gritado, golpeado, mordido y llorado aquella primera vez... pero cuando su padre abandono su habitación... él había quemado las sabanas y borrado las huellas de lo ocurrido.</p><p><br/>¿no lo convertía eso en su cómplice?</p><p><br/>Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, cerraba los ojos, pensaba una oración, y rogaba por su alma y la de su padre.</p><p><br/>Rezaba porque de hacer otra cosa, se volvería loco.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Richard supo que algo malo ocurría el día que Damian le pidió dejarle quedarse en su apartamento, lo supo por sus ojos de jade resplandecer enloquecidos llenos de desesperación y miedo.</p><p><br/>Por supuesto, acepto, lo atrajo hasta sus brazos y beso su frente con todo el afecto fraternal que le tenía, entonces el muchacho le observo a la cara, había pánico en sus ojos, pánico e incluso en medio del abrazo le resultaba imposible relajarse.</p><p><br/>Le recordó el principio, cuando el niño estaba demasiado dañado para confiar y lo adoro un poco más por ello.</p><p><br/>No pensó demasiado hasta que, en la madrugada, lo escucho gritar desde la habitación de invitados, y cuando fue a verlo, lleno de terror, se encontró con el adolescente sentado en la cama, mirando a la nada, lleno de terror.</p><p><br/>Más tarde descubrió que Damian tenía pesadillas todas las noches... y ello le llevó a decidir que el jovencito se quedara a dormir en su habitación, con él lo suficientemente cerca para calmarlo de sus terrores nocturnos, o al menos ayudarlo en lo posible.</p><p><br/>Le basto ver su frente torturada en el sueño para saber que algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal y no supo que hacer.</p><p><br/>Obligar a Damian a hablar no era una opción, sería arriesgado, el muchacho podía cerrarse en banda y alejarse como un gato escaldado, entonces solo le quedaba la opción de estrecharlo contra sí y esperar que Dami, su pequeño y dulce hermanito, hablara, porque Damian le quería y confiaba en él, entonces solo tenía que esperar.</p><p><br/>Y eso hizo, espero, deseando de todo corazón que Damian hablará pronto.</p><p><br/>Mientras tanto investiga, investiga a Talia, la investiga todas las noches que tiene libre, investiga a Slade, lo investiga todo lo que puede, investiga a cada enemigo de Damian y de la familia de los murciélagos que pueda dañar a Damian o provocar ese efecto en él.</p><p><br/>No encuentra nada.</p><p><br/>No se le ocurrió investigar a Bruce.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>-Damian -Dick canturrea su nombre un día y el adolescente se sobresalta, no es el Dami usual y cuando se miran Dick sabe que ha dicho algo equivocado.</p><p><br/>-No... -su voz es un oscuro manto de temores, no tiembla pero está llena de terror -no digas eso.</p><p><br/>-¿Damia...?</p><p><br/>-¡No!</p><p><br/>Damian le mira aterrado y Dick no entiende, dios lo perdone, no entiende, así que lo abraza a prisa deseando saber porque el ataque de pánico... el adolescente se revuelve en sus brazos antes de desplomarse en ellos con la respiración apurada.</p><p><br/>-No...</p><p><br/>-¿Qué ocurre?</p><p><br/>-No digas mi nombre, por amor al cielo y al infierno, no digas mi nombre.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Damian pasó quince días en el departamento de Dick antes de que Bruce lo llamara de vuelta a su lado.</p><p><br/>Y estuvo a punto de enloquecer.</p><p><br/>Escuchaba la voz de Richard decirle, con voz suave, que podía volver cuando quisiera más sabía que no era cierto, no podía volver cuando quisiera, aquellos días habían sido de pesadilla, las noches eran un continuo recordatorio de lo que ocurría, soñaba con sucesos horribles y su padre dominaba sus pesadillas.</p><p><br/>No sabía cómo hacer algo en contra de ello, así que levanto la cabeza y apoyándose contra el pecho de Dick, beso su mejilla, muy cerca de su boca y sonrió inocentemente.</p><p><br/>-Quizá vuelva -susurro viéndole a los ojos, desearía poder olvidar lo asustado que ha estado todos esos días -pronto.</p><p><br/>-Te esperare -río Dick, y Damián comprendió que encontraba gracioso su torpe coqueteo, por dentro se preguntó qué pensaría si supiera lo que ocurre en la mansión, pero se callá la boca y quita el pensamiento.</p><p><br/>Sabe perfectamente lo que Richard Grayson pensaría, y por eso no debe enterarse.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Bruce recibe a su hijo con frialdad, tiene que hacerlo para que no se perciba lo que ocurre, aun no logra complementar su hipocresía con sus deseos en este caso, por lo que solo espera que su hijo termine de saludar a sus mascotas y suba a su habitación.</p><p><br/>Dick le llama y pide hablar de Damian.</p><p><br/>Se sobresalta, pero Dick no dice nada peligroso, Damian no ha soltado palabra pero tiene pesadillas y no esta bien.</p><p><br/>Dick no estúpido, pero no podría adivinar lo que ocurre, así que solo promete vigilar más a Damian y decirle si le pasa algo.</p><p><br/>Piensa cumplir lo primero y faltar a lo segundo.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>Damian tarda más en cerrar la puerta que Bruce en rodearlo con sus brazos, hunde los dedos en su piel y escucha el gorgoteo de una débil protesta, ve el miedo en los ojos de Damian y acalla sus palabras antes de que estas vean la luz.</p><p><br/>Besa su boca con toda la pasión del mundo y podría olvidar que es su hijo...</p><p><br/>Se alegra de haber mandado a Alfred a realizar algunos recados cuando la lucha de Damian se detiene y solo cierra los ojos como un animal rendido, ve sus ojos claros llenarse de tormentas en el momento en que responde sus caricias y pierde la lucha...</p><p><br/>No se da cuenta, ninguno de los dos, que las gotas de sangre en la alfombra dejan de ser tres para volverse diez, no lo notan... la lujuria y la locura son dueñas.</p><p><br/>El adolescente le atrae lo mismo que le rechaza, su cuerpo victima de sus propias pasiones y de la moral que aun no se agota, sufre las consecuencias de su deseo, de su pecado, cierra los ojos echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ofrece el cuello desnudo... sus ropas se desgarran pero no importa, por un lado pueden pagar su costo y por otro en ese momento las ropas son lo último que Bruce desea sobre el cuerpo de su hijo.</p><p><br/>Podría detenerse, Damian se lo recuerda con una voz rota por el placer en algún momento entre los besos y la culminación, cuando sus paredes le envuelven firmes y sus ojos le observan desolados... y es extraño, porque el chico participa tanto como suplica, ordena y reclama.</p><p><br/>Besa su boca, sus ojos y sus labios... y lo nombra....</p><p><br/>Dice su nombre sin temores ni dudas, sabe que lo tiene allí, debajo suyo y siente a su hijo estremecerse, siente sus uñas en su espalda y su aliento en la oreja.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <strong>"Damian"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>No lo sabe, pero Damian no le mostraría l cara ni muerto mientras oye su propio nombre en su boca.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Pecado - Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian camina como un fantasma en la casa de su padre.<br/>Aún se las arregla para mostrarse altivo, elevado… pero no puede evitar caminar como un fantasma cuando nadie lo ve.</p><p>Apenas la sombra del muchacho orgulloso, ansioso de emociones que siempre ha sido.</p><p>Hay días en los que no quiere salir de la cama.</p><p>Hay días en las que se las arregla para mirar desde el lecho a su padre y convencerlo de quedarse un poco más.</p><p>Es peligroso y lo sabe.</p><p>Alguien (Alfred) podría verlos… atraparlos… hay pocas cosas que excusen dos cuerpos desnudos en una cama.</p><p>Pero no le importa y no se trata de su pasión hablando, es algo más fuerte y terrible, más poderoso y mortal… es una serpiente que se enreda alrededor de su corazón haciéndolo trizas, obligándolo a abrirse… a entregarse.</p><p>Sabe, en lo profundo, que es una defensa de su propia mente para aplacar su terror.</p><p>Después de todo, duerme con su propio padre, satisface sus deseos con él y es su amante más allá de los goces carnales.</p><p>Cuando se besan siente algo que no ha sentido hasta entonces.</p><p>Y entonces piensa en Talia.</p><p>Su madre le enseño siendo él, más joven cosas que una madre no debería enseñarle a un hijo, los placeres del lecho no le son desconocidos….</p><p>Así que piensa en ella cuando esta en los brazos de su padre. <br/>Piensa en ella y una risa histérica se hace poco a poco hogar en la base de su garganta.</p><p>No sabe como consigue pasar cada día sin dejarla escapar. <br/>Ya no puede dormir. <br/>.<br/>Alfred ve al muchacho como un fantasma a veces, y otras tan contesto que da miedo…</p><p>No es el único que lo ve.<br/>.</p><p>Timothy lo siente por primera vez una mañana en la que ingresa al comedor y ve a Bruce y a Damian sentados en la mesa desayunando.</p><p>Hay café frente a Bruce y frente a Damian hay un tazón de avena. <br/>El silencio podría cortarse con un cuchillo.</p><p>Toma asiento para beber su café y espera un comentario mordaz por parte del principito, al tiempo que saluda con educación a Bruce y luego da un escueto “Damian” a su hermano adoptivo.</p><p>El más joven se encoge ante su propio nombre, aprieta los labios y no le mira.</p><p>No lo entiende, pero el cambio es tan bueno que lo agradece y no dice más…</p><p>Semanas más tarde se arrepentirá y reclamará por eso, pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a…?</p><p>Lo único que siente, mientras habla con Bruce de forma agradable, es que la mañana es hermosa sin el niño importunándole con su sarcasmo.</p><p>Él solo agradece el cambio y la calma.</p><p>Hasta que, en el momento en que Damian se levanta, Bruce y su hijo se miran… y Timothy piensa, por un segundo o dos, que esa mirada no es normal.</p><p>Los ojos de Bruce parecen arder, y es extraño porque siempre encuentra la manera de tener la mirada calmada… casí parede que podría echarse sobre Damian en cualquier momento. </p><p>Los ojos de Damian también arden y cuando se conectan con los de su padre, algo parecido al deseo brilla en los suyos.</p><p>Sería la mirada de dos amantes, piensa, de no ser padre e hijo.</p><p>Es solo un segundo, el pensamiento cruza como un rayo y se atora con el café… se estremece y sacude la cabeza mientras tose desesperadamente, Bruce le ayuda y Damian se hace a un lado.</p><p><em>“ha sido la luz”</em> se dice a sí mismo… ha tenido que ser la luz, es imposible que viese lo que cree que vio… es Bruce, por amor a Dios…. Es Damian, por todo lo sagrado.</p><p>Decide no pensar en ello, y durante algunos días… lo consigue. <br/>.</p><p>Damian se rinde poco después de la visita de Tim Drake a la mansión, un día después, se entrega con una facilidad pasmosa y participa en el encuentro con la misma gracia experta con la que manipula la espada.</p><p>Bruce descubre que su hijo puede ser encantador cuando se entrega, dulce y dócil si lo desea, sus besos saben a manjar de dioses, y sus caricias son como el toque de una espada, frio y elegante.</p><p>.</p><p>El hijo pasa a dormir en la habitación de su padre dos meses después de iniciados sus encuentros, fuera de sus habitaciones son un padre y un hijo modélicos… y dentro de la habitación son dos amantes dispuestos… la situación da asco… pero es lo que hay.</p><p>¿Qué pueden hacer? <br/>.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Pecado - Parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian nunca cede antes de que el beso sepa a sangre, cierra los ojos y se revuelve como una fiera ante cada avance hasta que siente el daño, entonces se estremece en un placer masoquista y se deja llevar. </p><p>A veces Bruce siente que no puede contener el anhelo hasta que lleguen a la cama, como cuando lo ve en la mesa, comiendo con los elegantes movimientos de quien ha sido criado para el alto mundo… cuando lo mira y lo llama exigente y entonces Damian, que no le ve nunca por propia voluntad comienza a buscar la forma de huir. </p><p>Ha aprendido a reconocer sus reacciones, sus manos se congelan en el aire, su boca se estremece y mira a la puerta, pero Alfred siempre está lejos y su hermoso hijo nunca gritaría por ayuda, aunque se muriese de ganas por hacerlo. </p><p>Una vez Se sobresaltó tanto que dejo caer los cubiertos y echo a correr hasta su habitación, Bruce recuerda la ocasión con particular anhelo… aunque se avergüenza de lo que hizo entonces. </p><p>Lo alcanzo en el pasillo, y lo envolvió en sus brazos como si estos fueran cadenas y pelearon sobre la alfombra… Damian le mordió la mano en algún momento, entre el suelo y la puerta de su habitación, pateándole en la pelvis en una medida desesperada por liberarse, hasta que lo beso… no, no fue eso, pero fue después del beso… al principio su rechazo fue completo, y mordieron mutuamente sus bocas, uno en un intento por deshacerse de la caricia y el otro en un intento de imponerse. </p><p>Lo único que le faltaba a Damian era gritar para que la escena fuera completa. </p><p>Y entonces la sangre y un golpe… el ruido de la pequeña cabeza al chocar el suelo y la sangre en el labio roto, lo beso con anhelo y  en aquel momento el adolescente paso a participar en el encuentro. </p><p>A decir verdad no es un buen recuerdo. </p><p>De hecho, se avergüenza de cada cosa que ha hecho con su hijo en las últimas semanas… pero no puede hacer nada, cada vez que lo ve lo desea intensamente y cuando están solos es imposible detenerse. </p><p>
  <em>“tú podrías hacerlo, podrías detenerte” </em>
</p><p>Damian suele decirle eso, en la mesa cuando se encuentra con sus ojos, en los pasillos, por la madrugada cuando están solos en los pasillos o cuando termina entre sus muslos y toma todo aquello que nunca debería haber sido suyo. </p><p>Damian se lo recuerda siempre. </p><p>Por eso es tan extraño cuando, tras la visita de Tim y encerrarse a cal y canto, Damian le busca por la noche en su habitación.</p><p>Damian no le ha buscado nunca, siempre ha sido bruce, cuyos deseos han mandado. </p><p>Se miran un segundo y antes de que su hijo diga una palabra lo besa. </p><p>Por primera vez se encuentra una boca dispuesta, los dedos de Damian suben por su pecho hasta tocar su cuello y nunca ha sentido algo más precioso contra sí.</p><p>Es él mismo de siempre, el mismo del comedor, el mismo que lleva el traje de robin, el mismo que se le niega cuantas veces quiera y al que somete toda vez que logra acallar su conciencia… pero ese encuentro es de lejos, algo divino. </p><p>Lo carga entre sus brazos y lo lleva hasta la cama y pierde… pierde por completo, una cosa es hacer lo que se hace y arrepentirse luego, jurarse que no volverá a pasar, y todo ello. Y muy diferente es besarse de ese modo como amantes, que ya lo son desde antes, y romperse contra el cuerpo ajeno. </p><p>ES… encantador… un día no muy lejano pensará que fue maravilloso, mucho más que cualquier otro encuentro que tuviera hasta entonces, mas dulce que cualquier otro amante, divino en su forma porque al tenerlo fue capaz de tocar las estrellas. </p><p>Damian gime contra su boca en una revelación, le monta con los mismos modos expertos con que montaría un alazán moro, su ritmo es constante y suave, hundiendo las uñas de sus manos en su nuca –al día siguiente usara cuello alto es claro, y cuando se separan su hijo echa la cabeza hacía atrás dejándole una vista deliciosa de su cuello y deja que el hilo de saliva de deslice desde la comisura de sus labios hasta caer en su cuello… y es tan tentativo que hiere, desearía estar así para siempre… con el cuerpo de Damian firmemente conectado al suyo, sintiendo como sus paredes le exprimen y su piel ardiente en contacto con la suya… le gustaría estar así… siempre. </p><p>Nunca lo adora más que cuando terminan y se miran a los ojos, el pecho de Damian sube y baja agitado, él mismo se siente agitado, pero eso no importa, porque Damian le sonríe… le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla como un niño que ve algo maravilloso frente a sus ojos, entonces la ternura gana a su corazón y también hace lo mismo, besa su boca devoto como si bebiera de un caliz sagrado –un caliz contra el cual de cualquier modo ya ha cometido actos blasfemos- le besa y acaricia su cuello, su pecho y sus caderas con todo el amor del que se siente capaz y Damian se deja hacer.</p><p>Besa su cuello y mordisquea, sabe que hay otros que anhelan tener el lugar de amante respecto de su hijo… y  cuando lo cree calmado se acerca a su oído y le confiesa su mayor pecado. </p><p>
  <em>“te amo, Damian”</em>
</p><p>Si es un buen día Damian acepta sus palabras y le besa en respuesta, acaricia su espalda allí donde ha hundido las uñas y gime acurrucándose contra él.</p><p>Los días malos Damian llora en silencio y le da la espalda. </p><p>Bruce sabe que debería detenerse pero si antes no podía ahora no quiere, no sería justo en cualquier caso… podía hacerlo mientras Damian se resistiera, pero su hijo ha terminado por ceder y lo ama… más de lo que le conviene, así que se queda a su lado… sabiendo que el día en que se descubra… lo perderá todo. </p><p>Así que hunde la nariz en los cabellos de Damian y lo besa un poco más hasta caer dormido. </p><p>.</p><p>A veces, Damian piensa que lo ama, no es capaz de odiarlo así que solo le queda hacer eso, pero cuando lo piensa es un pensamiento extraño, le obliga a cerrar los ojos y soñar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Pecado - Parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>En algún momento entre los vagos temores de Richard Grayson y las breves pero confusas sospechas de Timothy Drake, el destino decide que Jason Todd se de cuenta de que el chico no está bien... el día en que lo ve vomitar contra un muro en uno de los techos de Gothan, su esbelta figura se dobla en dos y sus toses se vuelven de repente sollozos controlados cuyo sonido esconde con el muro que es su mano.</p><p>Sabe que no está bien en el momento en que lo ve apoyarse contra la pared y luego caer de rodillas, cuando al acercarse el muchacho ni siquiera nota su presencia, y solo oye una frase que se repite una y otra vez.</p><p>Es un mantra.</p><p>Por alguna razón se alegra de no saber lo que significa porque sea lo que sea que dice suena a maldición.</p><p>Lo toca por el hombro y el adolescente se sobresalta, se miran y en realidad espera ver algo del ardor del que siempre ha sido dueño, ese día en cambio lo único que ve son sus ojos atormentados y luego...</p><p>Luego no lo entiende, pero batman está allí; su oscura sombra los cubre a ambos y ambos elevan la mirada hasta verlo, el resurrecto lo ve como siempre, la misma máscara, los mismos ojos fríos... la misma sensación de estar ante alguien a quien adora pero que no puede entender. </p><p>Fija sus ojos en él y luego los fija en el muchacho y ya no puede ver sus ojos, solo hay sombras y piensa...</p><p>Piensa alguna cosa pero el pensamiento se pierde ante un grito dado no muy lejos.</p><p>Se permite decidir que va a verlo al día siguiente si hay oportunidad, lo que hay en los ojos de Damian Wayne no es algo que deba sobrevivir demasiado tiempo. </p><p>Por alguna razón, al día siguiente es imposible ubicar al chico. </p><p>Cinco días después al ver a Red Robin descubre su mirada preocupada y al interrogarlo el joven señala que Damian actúa de forma extraña y no cree que Bruce vaya a hacer algo al respecto. </p><p>Le pregunta más, pero Tim se niega a hablar más, sacude la cabeza y se concentra en el café, su expresión turbada le insinua que no le esta diciendo todo. </p><p>Decide no esperar al tiempo y lo busca, hasta que consigue encontrarlo... </p><p>No consigue lograr que hable, y puede ver en su cara los rastros de la verguenza y la confusión, es como saborear la desgracia antes de tiempo y se limita a esperar, lo atrae contra él, descubriendo lo tenso que se pone ante su agarre... los malos presentimientos se redoblan... pero sigue sin saber que pasa. </p><p>.</p><p>Tras ceder todo se hace más sencillo, al menos al principio, Damian se deshace en las manos de su progenitor y procura vaciar su mente de los detalles que no le gustan, agradeciendo en lo profundo la amabilidad del toque experto contrario. </p><p>Le gusta la idea de romperse en sus manos, de deshacerse para formarse de nuevo, le gusta la suavidad de los besos contrarios, del agarre firme, la posibilidad de ser uno... Entonces no piensa en otras cosas y se deshace de las sospechosas preguntas de Alfred con palabras precisas, mentir se le da bien, siempre se le ha dado bien y tiene que darsele bien en esos dias, procura que sus ojos no se vean cuando contesta dominando su tono indiferente y seguro. </p><p>Para entonces ha dejado de orar. </p><p>.</p><p>Los días pasan sin grandes cambios, es vivir con un secreto más, uno que nadie más debe conocer, Bruce se las arregla y Damian también, lo cierto es que no hablan al respecto pero los secretos como ese son difíciles esconderlos, incluso si eres un experto guardando secretos.</p><p>Así que ocurre. </p><p>Es mediodía y están besándose en una de las habitaciones de invitados, sus mentes ocupadas en el tiempo que tardaran en deshacerse de las ropas les hacen cometer un error. </p><p>un solo error. </p><p>Se supone que Alfred no debería estar allí.</p><p>Pero el mayordomo no lo sabe así que hace lo que tiene que hacer, se mueve experto por la mansión sin sospechar, hasta que los oye. </p><p> </p><p>No es la primera vez que se oyen voces endulzadas por el placer a causa de Bruce Wayne, no lo es ni será la última, de ello habría que estar seguro.</p><p>Pero a Alfred se le caen los platos cuando cree reconocer la voz que responde a la de su amo.</p><p>.</p><p>Jason ingresa a la mansión en el mismo instante en que Damian sale corriendo como un vendaval por su lado y Bruce baja con Alfred en brazos,  se oye una ambulancia ingresar a los terrenos antes de comprender que pasa. </p><p>Alfred ha tenido un paro cardíaco le dicen, y Bruce salta a la ambulancia mientras ellos dos parten en la moto de Todd. </p><p>Aprovechan para llamar a Dick y a Tim. </p><p>En esos instantes olvida todo lo que tiene que ver con Damian y su estado, si desea hablar ya lo hará, pero hay algo más urgente y solo puede pensar en ello, Damian a su lado, luce apagado y preocupado, los ojos asustados cuando Bruce aparece y lo abraza a modo de consuelo le hacen pensar que por lo menos parecen mejorar relaciones y no dice nada. </p><p>Solo les queda esperar. </p><p>Bruce asegura que los médicos hacen todo lo que pueden y Alfred despierta. </p><p>El médico señala que ha debido tener un episodio de emocion violento y hace preguntas, jason y sus hermanos no son idiotas, leen entre lineas y, tras ver que Damian no va a hablar, deciden hablar con Bruce. </p><p>No es como si pudieran hacer más, con Alfred habiendo olvidado aproximadamente todo el mes anterior.</p><p>.</p><p>Timothy y Dick encuentran un minuto para hablar de volver a la mansión y buscan a Jason, hablan de cuidar a Alfred sin tener ninguno la manera de expresar las preocupaciones que les atenazan, si fuera solo Bruce no pasaría nada, pero los presentimientos de todos señalan que es más que solo Bruce y que se trata de algo grave. </p><p>Dick se revuelve pensando en Damian, y Tim por su lado hace lo mismo. </p><p>Para el final llaman a Bruce, Bruce no les contesta. llegan a la mansión.</p><p>.</p><p>El invernadero es precioso, la mansión esta sola y nadie ha llamado a Bruce, porque tiene el móvil apagado.</p><p>No piensa en sus hijos adoptivos pues los imagina con Alfred en la clínica.</p><p>No piensa en nada más que en Damian en su brazos, besando su boca, olvidando poco a poco que lo que hace esta mal, decidiendo ignorar lo que habita en los ojos de su hijo, y deslizando sus manos por sus formas.</p><p>Hunde la cabeza en su cuello y luego Damian emite un gemido, lo disfruta... No puede evitarlo, disfruta oírlo dar rienda suelta a su placer, dejando escapar en una voz rota gemidos que olvidan que es su padre y lo llaman por su nombre.</p><p>Le agrada que sea así tras la conversación que han tenido, tras las palabras titubeantes de Damian respecto de Alfred y sus temores por fin expresados de que este recuerde lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, aún recuerda la vergüenza y el pánico, aún recuerda a Damian poniéndose a su espalda y su expresión torturada. así que se hunde en las caricias contrarias porque ya ha decidido que puede hacer al respecto. </p><p>Lo besa, Damian finge oponerse al revolverse un poco entre sus brazos, quizás aun desee hablar a pesar de que Bruce ya ha calmado la mayor parte de sus temores, en cualquier caso consigue dominarlo y sorber su protesta en su boca, siente los dedos del más joven en su cuello, es un metodo tan bueno como cualquier otro para quitarse la culpa. </p><p>.</p><p>Tim tarda más en abrir la puerta que Dick en soltar un grito y Jason en intervenir. </p><p>El golpe manda a Bruce al suelo,  Damian es jalado a un lado y se ve apresado en los brazos de Richard al mismo tiempo que observa como Jason Todd golpea a su padre. </p><p>La cabeza de Damian da vueltas, apenas puede moverse y cuando eleva la mano hasta hundir los dedos en el brazo de Richard siente que no puede respirar. </p><p>Un gemido escapa de su boca el instante preciso en que oye a Tim decir algo, no lo entiende, la mente se le nubla y todo, absolutamente todo, se vuelve negro. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Pecado - Parte 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian abrió los ojos confundido, el pecho le pesaba y cuando recordó que su secreto había sido descubierto por los "recogidos" de su padre, un gemido de auténtico horror se le escapó de la boca.</p><p>Se dobló en dos en la cama de sábanas blancas, reconociendo apenas el departamento de Richard, un dolor sordo le lleno el vientre, y sintió cada centímetro de su cuerpo arder en agonía.</p><p>Un sollozo escapo de su boca, pero estaba más destinado a cualquier oído apoyado en su puerta que a desfogar sus temores.</p><p>Si, había caído inconsciente al ver al resurrecto golpear a su progenitor, pero había sido con toda la intención del mundo. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarlos.</p><p>¿Que habría ocurrido? ¿Que estaban decidiendo hacer? ¿alguien más lo sabía?</p><p>Su mente se convirtió en un revoltijo de emociones, más el recuerdo de las caricias nocturnas era más fuerte que sus propios temores y se halló, contra sus propios sentimientos y voluntad, extrañando otro calor en el lecho.</p><p>Le sobrevino un mareo al tratar de levantarse, y cayo contra las sabanas como una muñeca de trapo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y su cuerpo se tensó en respuesta al nuevo sonido.</p><p>Atrajo las sabanas contra sí mismo envolviéndose en ellas tratando de protegerse y se quedó en silencio esperando.</p><p>Sabía que debía averiguar lo que había pasado y saber en qué situación se hallaba... todos sus instintos se resistían a confesar lo ocurrido esos meses, más aún la vergüenza estaba acompañada por el desprecio y la culpa.</p><p>Probablemente su padre había pensado ya en lo que haría de darse el caso... ¿Pero y él? No se engañaba, solo era el cuerpo que satisfacía las bajas pasiones de su progenitor, las cosas que se habían dicho en el lecho podían no tener ningún valor y los deseos.... Aquello habían sido solo bajas pasiones, animales e instintivas quizá, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que las mentiras se dirían y el honor se destrozaría.</p><p>Damian era otro cuento, no podía decirse a sí mismo que había sentido en el lecho porque había sentido demasiadas cosas, más aún su preocupación principal era la idea de ser desechado toda vez que ya no serviría a su progenitor, aquello solo sumaba aún más a su humillación.</p><p>Se apoyo contra las almohadas sin emitir más sonido que un quedo quejido, si él fuera Bruce ¿Cómo actuaría? No podría negarlo todo, era cierto, no cuando lo habían atrapado con las manos en la masa, aun así quedarían otras opciones, prometer, jurar, recordarles lo que significaba para cada uno de ellos e incluso susurrar que era la primera vez... que no volvería a pasar. Si era inteligente lo habría intentado... Tim podría creerle, quizá Dick y Jason dudarían más, Dick por su afecto y Todd por su pasado.</p><p>Pensó en la dignidad personal de su padre y su orgullo, su negativa a verse juzgado por alguien que no fuera él mismo, ¿Qué había hecho?</p><p>Sintió una caricia en la cabeza y su cuerpo perdió el poco calor que tenía, se encogió aún más, esquivando la caricia y hundiéndose en la cama, apretó aun más las sabanas y apretó los dientes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>-Dami</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Era Dick.. su voz tenia cariño y culpa a la vez... su voz estaba casi rota, enronquecida... ¿había gritado? ... seria propio... después de lo que había visto... ¿Habrían llamado a la policía?</p><p>Se asustó y levanto la mirada hasta ver a su hermano... fue sencillo una vez que vio sus ojos.</p><p>Richard lo acuno como a un niño y él descargo el llanto que llevaba tragado en la garganta desde aquel primer y condenado encuentro en la cueva, donde sus propios gritos aun resonaban en ecos olvidados.</p><p>Se aferró como quién se aferraba a una tabla de salvación y simplemente descargo en su llanto su agonía y humillación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Para el mejor - JayDami - Parte 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne soltó un jadeo de horror en cuanto leyó el periódico... Su piel canela padeció tres veces y la respiración se le dificulto.</p><p>No podía ser... No podía ser</p><p>En la portada se anunciaba el compromiso de héroe de guerra y lord Todd y al doncel le temblaban las manos.</p><p>Parpadeó.</p><p>Y un segundo después se abalanzo al telefono marcando el número de la mansión Todd.</p><p><strong>-¿Que significa esto Todd?</strong> -pregunto alterado mirando al frente mientras sus dedos apretaban con fuerza el aparato.</p><p>
  <strong>-Buenos días Damian, me alegra recibir tu llamada.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-No estoy para juegos Todd... ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?</strong>
</p><p><strong>-¿hacerte?</strong> -pregunto la bien amansada voz del noble... Y Damian sintió ganas irrefrenables de gritarle todos los insultos que conocía que no eran pocos.</p><p>La gran sociedad esperaba con ansias la boda de Damian Wayne y Jason Todd desde hacia meses.</p><p>Boda que el mismo Damian había retrasado con la excusa de que su abuelo estaba en las ultimas y la decencia les obligaba a esperar.</p><p>Y ahora...</p><p><strong>-he leído de tu compromiso... ¿Qué pretendes ?</strong> -preguntó.</p><p>
  <strong>-pero mi querido niño. ¿No fuiste tú quien rompió nuestro compromiso?</strong>
</p><p><strong>-eso fue ayer</strong> -adujo, recordando la escena y las palabras de Jason, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto de no esperar una reacción de este? <strong>-es imposible que hayas conseguido un nuevo compromiso en tan poco tiempo... No sabes como te odio.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-es triste que pienses así...</strong>
</p><p><strong>-te odio Todd -</strong>susurró sin sentirlo en realidad y enseguida adelanto <strong>-y déjame decirte que no creo una palabra sobre tu compromiso.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-no pretendo que tu lo creas.</strong>
</p><p><strong>-esto no va a cancelar mis planes de boda Todd... No se que pretendes pero no funcionara</strong> -rugió y colgó aplastando el aparato con fuerza y rencor... Maldijo en tres idiomas diferentes con los a ojos ardiendo de ira.</p><p>Había planeado su boda con Todd porque era un magnifico partido...</p><p>Pero el noble era solo eso, un partido magnifico y no el mejor, su abuelo Ras AlGhul había susurrado eso y Damián por encima de todo le debía obediencia solo a él...</p><p>Y según Ras Damian solo podía ser para el mejor.</p><p>Aunque el mejor fuera en esos momentos alguien que Damian detestaba con todas las fuerzas de su ardiente corazón.</p><p>Timothy Drake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Para el mejor - Parte 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian Wayne daba vueltas alrededor de su habitación con una expresión cada vez más tormentosa.</p><p>No conocía a la nueva prometida de Todd pero los rumores sobre su atractiva y fría belleza le atormentaban como pocas veces algo lo había atormentado.</p><p>Le era difícil, del mismo modo, ocultar su frustración ante cada visita de Lord Drake, hijo de marques y marques por herencia ante la repentina muerte de su padre hacía un año... La razón de que repentinamente su familia lo hubiera considerado mas adecuado que cualquier otro partido.</p><p>No solo poseía titulo y fortuna... Sino que había empezado búsqueda de consorte hará unos ocho meses.</p><p>Tras conocerlo a él.</p><p>De haber sabido la verdad, que su actitud arisca y casi rozando la grosería era lo que habían atraído a Drake, Damian no se habría comportado de ese modo.</p><p>¿Pero como saberlo?</p><p>Elevo los ojos al techo y luego, casi enseguida, al espejo que dominaba su tocador.</p><p>Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, frías sus orbes parecían juzgarle.</p><p>Había tenido la felicidad a unos segundos de la mano solo para descubrir con horror que sus dudas por la salud de su abuelo le habían arruinado.</p><p>Una fría ventisca ingreso por su ventana, distrayendolo y obligandole a ir a cerrar las, observo el exterior dominado por cumbres nevadas, una vista impresionante que ocultaba montones de abismos sin nombre donde cualquier cadáver podía perderse por la eternidad.</p><p>Timothy Drake los había invitado a su mansión en aquel lugar después de leer la noticia del compromiso de Todd, adivinando que lo hacia en venganza tras haber sido cambiado por él.</p><p>Se había disculpado de forma encantadora, cual perfecto caballero, besando el dorso de la mano enguantada de su prometido solo para sugerir en tono adorable irse de viaje hasta que el escándalo pasara.</p><p>
  <em>"Tengo una casa de recreo en suiza, se de buena fuente , joven Wayne, que a usted le gusta esquiar"</em>
</p><p>La idea había agradado a su abuelo y a su madre y por otro lado, el joven marques había tenido el buen tino de echarse al noble duque Wayne al bolsillo hará mucho tiempo.</p><p>Había sido uno de sus mas astutos movimientos pues bajo la insistencia de su abuelo y su padre a Damian no le habían quedado mas opciones que aceptar la realidad con la expresión mas resignada que poseía.</p><p>Sus dedos se hundieron en la superficie de madera del marco de la ventana y la posibilidad de lanzarse por ella pasó un segundo por su mente.</p><p>La verdad no podía ocultarse a si mismo la verdad.</p><p><strong>-amo a Jason</strong> -susurro sin esperanzas.</p><p><strong>-también te amo</strong> -dijo entonces el hombre que escalaba la pared a los pies de su ventana.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Para el mejor - Parte 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian soltó un jadeo de espanto cuando vio quién estaba escalando el muro para colgarse de su ventana.</p><p>Por muy satisfactorio que fuera algo así, no dejaba de ser un escándalo y si alguien los encontraba de esa guisa Damian no se lo perdonaría nunca.</p><p>Dio una rápida mirada hacia sus espaldas viendo la habitación vacía y no supo bien que hacer.</p><p>Sus ojos echaron chispas y se inclino hasta ver al otro, apretando los dedos alrededor de la madera hasta hacerla crujir bajo sus uñas.</p><p><strong>-¡¿estas loco?!</strong> -siseo - ¿<strong>que estas haciendo?</strong> -pregunto.</p><p>
  <strong>-He venido a verte, supuse que no me abrirían la puerta así que....</strong>
</p><p><strong>-¡baja! ¡No te atrevas a subir mas, no entraras por aquí...! -</strong>soló en casi un grito y mirando a todas partes, pero por suerte su habitación era la única ocupada, los otros habían salido y él se había quedado toda excusa de dolerle la cabeza, maldijo en ruso y luego se concentro en su visitante y los riesgos de tirarlo desde allí y que apareciese un cadáver en el acantilado. ¿Le importaría a Drake?</p><p><strong>-lo siento mucho -</strong>dijo, rozando con sus dedos su mano antes de agarrarse al borde de la madera para hacerse hacia arriba -pero pretendo entrar por aquí.</p><p><strong>-¿¡es que quieres arruinarme?!</strong> -siseo con alarma, deseando con toda su alma que el otro fuera rápido solo para cambiar de idea y anhelar su caída hacia abajo-<strong> estoy comprometido.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>-con un hombre al que no amas.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-¿que importa el amor? Es un pasatiempo de clase baja .... Jasón por favor, si te importo solo un poco.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-me importas demasiado, ahora aléjate... Voy a entrar.</strong>
</p><p>Damian retrocedió levemente ansioso, recordando para su torpeza escenas de encuentros menos peligrosos en invernaderos y en fiestas comunes.</p><p><strong>-¿que quieres?</strong> -susurro una vez estuvieron frente a frente solo para adelantar con mal disimulados celos -¿no deberías estar con tu prometida ahora?</p><p>Jason sonrió con delicadeza antes de tocarle las mejillas con sorprendente dulzura.</p><p>
  <strong>-prefería verte a ti, y como no te has esforzado por tirarme cuando has podido, creo que tengo una oportunidad.</strong>
</p><p>Su corazón dio un salto y miro a su interlocutor sin saber bien que esperar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Para el mejor - parte 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian le miro sin saber que decir... pensó un par de segundos y enseguida, tras tomar una decisión sus labios formaron una adorable sonrisa, capaz de derretir un polo completo.</p><p>Jason conocía aquellas sonrisa, eran las que usaba cuando alguien lo enfadaba tanto como para desear cometer homicidio, esas personas tendían a caer en lo más bajo, se preguntó sin demasiada preocupación que pensaba hacer Damian.</p><p><strong>-Jason... ¿Me amas?</strong> -preguntó, con tenue ternura y se miraron a los ojos.</p><p>Jason se había preocupado de que el otro tomara las riendas, no muy lejos estaba la cama, podría tomarlo por los hombros y lanzarlo al lecho, pero sabía mejor que nadie que el otro lucharía y se defendería... y siendo sincero la violación no era algo que le atrajera, prefería las rendiciones lentas y conscientes.</p><p>Lo vio de vuelta, su juventud clara, su boca cruel, los ojos llenos de orgullo y dureza.</p><p>El lo había visto deshacerse en suspiros, había probado la ternura de sus labios y sentido en su piel sus caricias, lo conocía y estaba seguro de que el otro lo amaba.</p><p>Al mismo tiempo, Damian no podía estar con Tim, este era demasiado amable, llegado el momento odiaría a Damian por las mismas razones por las que deseaba casarse con él, no sería capaz de apreciarlo como Jason, ni descubriría la claridad que en algunos momentos ocurría.</p><p>Estaba seguro de que Drake amaba a Damian, pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro de que ese amor no duraría.</p><p>Damian nunca podría a amar a Tim, lo lastimoso era que este era tremendamente consciente de eso.</p><p>
  <strong>-Sabes que si.</strong>
</p><p>Se miraron un poco más, las mejillas del más joven amenazando con encenderse para pesar del control del heredero wayne.</p><p><strong>-¿Sabes que lo que sea que quieras hacer, no tendrá resultado?</strong> -preguntó al final, tras tenebrosos segundos de silencio, cayendo sentado en una silla que estaba cerca, apretados sus dedos, tratando de ignorar el recuerdo de como le había comunicado la ruptura de sus relaciones, quería a Jason, lo valoraba y respetaba, cosas que no podía sentir por Drake, muy a su pesar, aun así...</p><p>
  <strong>-de hecho funcionara...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Estas loco</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-He hablado con tu madre.</strong>
</p><p>Sorpresa... oh sorpresa.</p><p>
  <strong>-Fue idea suya fingir que me comprometía con alguien más.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-¡¿Qué?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Solo necesitamos un permiso de uno de tus tutores para casarte... y yo te amo Damian, y tú me amas.. para que hacernos infelices a ambos? nuestra felicidad esta en tus manos...</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Para el mejor - Parte 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Las decisiones de peso no han de confiarse nunca a una mujer o a un doncel.</p><p>Damian había escuchado hablar muy a menudo de aquello a su padre y abuelo. Aunque solo prestará oídos a las ordenes del progenitor de su madre.</p><p>Sabía que Ras le quería y por ello. Únicamente por ello. Obedecía.</p><p>Aun así ... Saber que su madre estaba dispuesta a actuar le sorprendía y quizá llenaba en cierto sentido.</p><p><strong>-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?</strong> —preguntó, titubeante sin retroceder. Ansiosa su expresión por saber más</p><p>
  <strong>- en cuanto rompiste nuestro compromiso supe que algo te había llevado a ello. No era tu padre. Así que debía ser tu abuelo. Tu madre me lo contó todo. Y que odiabas a Tim. Supuse que tendríamos alguna oportunidad.</strong>
</p><p>Atónito el más joven le observo sin perder palabra, entendía que todo era parte de un plan y le absorbía el escenario. Jason le cogió las manos y apoyó la frente en la suya.</p><p>
  <strong>—No cometas ninguna locura si te hace infeliz. Damian, basta una palabra.</strong>
</p><p>El otro suspiró.</p><p>
  <strong>—No puedo hacer nada Jason, tú lo sabes... Si acepto te ganaras enemigos muy grandes...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—Huyamos. Hoy mismo.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—¿Huir...? Pero tu....</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—aparte de ti. No hay nada que me retenga en la ciudad. En ninguna ciudad. podremos ir a donde tu familia no nos toqué.</strong>
</p><p>Damian, seducido por la idea, rió un poco.</p><p>
  <strong>—¿Y dónde iremos? No sabemos que hay más allá de estas tierras...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>—a donde tú quieras.</strong>
</p><p>Damián pensó un poco más pero el otro tenía un punto. No podía quedarse, si se casaba con Drake no soportaría un mes sin ceder al instinto homicida.</p><p><strong>—De acuerdo —</strong>susurró.</p><p>Aliviado Jason le abrazó. Solo debían esperar a Talia.</p><p>
  <strong>-vamos.... Tu familia volverá pronto.</strong>
</p><p>Tomandole de un brazo opto por salir de la casa a paso apurado por el pasadizo del que Talia le había hablado.</p><p>.</p><p>Las razones de Talia para ayudar a Jason Todd a lograr la mano de su hijo eran demasiado bondadosas y por ello sabía que nadie sospecharía de ella.</p><p>Acarició la mejilla de Bruce y le dio un beso sencillo a modo de despedida. Deseaba descansar. Se excuso. En su bolso el permiso especial para la boda que se celebraría en la iglesia mas cercana.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. no muerto - TimDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ven"</em>
</p><p>El susurro es bajo pero no importa, es lo suficiente fuerte para escucharlo, para captar su invitación.</p><p>Se siente como un títere, fijos sus ojos en los brillantes y enloquecidos luceros que son los ojos de Damian.</p><p>
  <em>"Ven"</em>
</p><p>Luce hermoso y frágil en el lecho, tiene la boca enrojecida por besos que no recuerda haberle dado pero poco importa, sus brazos extendidos lo atraen como una trampa mortal, moriría por un beso suyo.</p><p>Cierra los ojos y trata de recordar algo, lo que sea. No siempre lo amo. No siempre estuvo dispuesto a todo por él.... pero no puede recordar ese tiempo en que no lo amaba.</p><p>No puede recordar una época anterior a verle y adorarle, un tiempo previo en el que sus deseos no le importaban.</p><p>Sabe que hubo un tiempo. Lo sabe bien. Pero no puede recordarlo.</p><p>Se desliza sobre la cama y siente en su piel ardiente la caricia fría del cuerpo contrario, adivina como abre las piernas para darle paso pero no es capaz de verlo, esta preso de sus ojos, de su boca, de su piel... le gustaría verlo para siempre.</p><p>Aun así...</p><p>Hay una espina que le dice... no siempre lo amaste. No siempre.</p><p>.</p><p>El unigénito de los Wayne había muerto meses atrás.</p><p>Los rumores decían que se había suicidado, otros más perversos acusaban que lo había hecho enamorado de Timothy Drake.</p><p>Había susurros que decían, por debajo de las piedras, que había vendido su alma al demonio y por eso había perecido.</p><p>Los rumores también decían que Timothy Drake, aquel maravilloso muchacho de ojos claros y porte perfecto, había enfermado poco después de la muerte de Damian Wayne.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. amor y traición - Damian - 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DamianxJon<br/>DamianxColin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Beloved...- la palabra quedo en el aire junto al intento de Damian por tocarle, apartándolo de un manotazo Jon volvió a apartarse, haciéndose más hacía atrás, la garganta le dolía por el esfuerzo que hacía por no echarse a llorar en aquel momento y lugar. </p><p> </p><p>Vio a Damian quedarse quieto frente suyo sin hacer otro movimiento, viéndole con esa mezcla suya de arrogancia y arrepentimiento moderado, le entraron ganas de golpearlo hasta cansarse, gritarle que era un maldito hijo de perra, como mínimo. </p><p> </p><p>Hacer que le doliera aquello tanto como a él le dolía. </p><p> </p><p>Pero no podía, tenía atorados en la garganta suplicas porque aquello pasara, que todo fuera una maldita broma, que Damian le dijera, por Dios, que era mentira. </p><p> </p><p>Pero no lo era, impreso en letras negras y brillantes como luces de neón, era una prueba que él no debía ver, el fruto de una infidelidad pasada de Damian, y un hijo del que hasta ese momento no sabía nada. </p><p> </p><p>De familia, dirían.</p><p> </p><p>Interrumpió cualquier cosa que el tuviera que decir, sabia que si le dejaba decir alguna cosa corría el riesgo de perdonarle y no podía. </p><p> </p><p>-Aunque me muera … Aunque me muera, yo no voy a perdonarte esta vez.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. amor y traición - Damian - 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los labios le temblaron apenas un segundo y las ganas de retener a Jon le atenazaron antes de que el más joven tomara una decisión radical –como dejarle y llamar a sus abogados-.</p><p>Frente a sus ojos el cuerpo de su consorte temblaba de pies a cabeza y él, Damián, no sabía que decir.</p><p>¿Cómo se supone que debías actuar en una situación como aquella?</p><p>Lo había herido, no le cabía la menor duda y lo peor de todo era que no podía decir que aquello no era algo que él no se esperara.</p><p>Desenterrar aquel asunto significaba aquello, pero necesitaba aclarar si el infante era hijo suyo...y el otro padre no quería hablar.</p><p>¿Cómo decirle a Jon lo ocurrido sin mentirle o herirle en el proceso?</p><p>Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche, año nuevo y él atrapado en un aeropuerto de Paris, por complicaciones climáticas.</p><p>Por aquel tiempo su matrimonio con Jon amenazaba con romperse, el divorcio estaba a la vuelta de una esquina y él agradecía por una vez que sus planes se viesen alterados, no quería escuchar a Jon llorar en su alcoba o quejarse de su falta de expresividad, adivinaba el dolor de su amado esposo y no encontraba otra solución más que el divorcio.</p><p>Era difícil de explicar, pero Damián sabía, por entonces, que le sería difícil cambiar y no podía seguir haciendo sufrir a Jon, que esperaba un cambio que él no podía lograr... estaba enamorado de Richard, el primer protegido de su padre, y no era secreto para Jon, lo peor de todo era que era plenamente correspondido y en cada encuentro se podía adivinar la tensión y la humillación, para los tres, entendiendo aquello solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.</p><p>El divorcio.</p><p>A veces Damián se preguntaba porque se había casado con Jon... ¿Había sido su hermosa sonrisa o su piel de porcelana? ¿Había sido el hecho de que creía que podría enamorarse de él si lo intentaba? ¿O el saber que el chico le adoraba? ... Recordaba que se había casado con él aun cuando al final Richard había cedido a la desesperación y aceptado que sí, amaba a Damián, se lo había dicho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblancdo como una hoja disculpándose por los rechazos a los que había sometido al menor, pero por entonces Damián estaba a dos días de la boda y no había querido retroceder, le habría convenido tanto no ser tan orgulloso...</p><p>Y había estado allí, con el vuelo cancelado por problemas climáticos.</p><p>Se había apoyado en el bar de su hotel, pidiendo una bebida de nombre impronunciable y esperando pasar año nuevo solo, mientras su padre, esposo y la familia de su esposo disfrutaban en Gotham.</p><p>Entonces lo vio, por el rabillo del ojo, piel clara y sonrisa de caramelo fundido, una sonrisa que le recordó a Dick sin poder evitarlo, luego sus ojos cruzándose con los suyos, brillantes y jóvenes.</p><p>Se llamaba Colín, y era un sueño.</p><p>Lo que había ocurrido en aquel bar y luego en su habitación había sido su decisión, claro, no había sido la bebida ni el peso de una ruptura que aún no se había dado.</p><p>No había vuelto a verlo desde entonces, hasta hacía un par de meses, tres años después de aquella deliciosa noche en Paris, cabello rojo y sonrisa de caramelo, cruzando las puertas de un hotel en compañía de un pequeñísimo infante de ojos verdes...</p><p>Lo había reconocido, y al ver al bebe había sabido lo que aquellos papeles le habían terminado de aclarar.</p><p>No importaba lo que hubiera pasado, o como había pasado, no importaba, porque Jon había soportado demasiado por Damián... pero no iba poder con aquello...</p><p>-Lo lamento –susurro, sintiéndolo en verdad y apretó los labios y los ojos al sentir la piel arder por la bofetada que su esposo acababa de darle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. amor y traición - Damian - 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Colin maldijo en ruso por tercera vez en la noche y volvió a saltar del sofá, agradeciendo al cielo que su hijo estuviese dormido, sus manos se retorcían una y otra vez al tiempo que el mal presentimiento se profundizaba para él.</p><p>En el fondo, muy en el fondo, comprendía a Damian, su escandalo e indignación por haberle ocultado aquello pero la otra parte de sí también se reclamaba una cosa.</p><p>¡Solo sabía su nombre y que vivía en Gotham! <br/>¿Qué quería? ¿Qué se hubiera aparecido en la ciudad explicándole que el revolcón de una noche había tenido consecuencia?</p><p>Si era sincero... se había aliviado ante la idea de que el niño fuese solo suyo, aunque también había tenido terror, la existencia de Damian había quedado en un recuerdo, hasta el día que cruzo la maldita puerta de ese hotel.</p><p>Y por supuesto, el otro lo había visto, lo había buscado y de nada había servido que e lo negara todo... ¡Había hecho una maldita prueba!</p><p>Quería morirse, porque no era tonto, Damian estaba casado -las revistas solían sacar números especiales por la familia Wayne y sus romances, y por supuesto matrimonios, la ultima boda en la familia había sido hacía un año y contaba al hijo de Lex Luthor, Conner Kent-Luthor y Timothy Wayne-<br/>Estaba casado, y su esposo era una autentica estrella en el tramo social de Gotham, amado, adorado... quería pensar que las cosas podían ir bien, pero tenía miedo, su hijo no dejaba de ser un bastardo y sabía bien, que los celos, el despecho podían ir contra el mas debil en esa cadena.... y prefería morir a permitir aquello.</p><p>Con lo poco que había investigado de la familia sabía que estaban al borde del abismo, por lo vigilados que estaban por la prensa y...</p><p>-Esto no puede ser -murmuro sombriamente y no pudiendo más, fue a por el teléfono de su habitación -pagada por la tarjeta de Wayne que había dejado claro que no quería que se fuera de a ciudad... "me agrado más esa noche en Paris" pensó y un suspiro le gano, estaba asustado y quería confiar en el moreno, pero simplemente no podía... no se trataba de ellos dos nada más... deseo no habérselo cruzado de nuevo.</p><p>Tomo la agenda de lado del teléfono y busco los números que le había dejado, probo al personal... pero no hubo respuesta, a la casa y no hubo respuesta, frunció el ceño... sabía que era tonto pedirle a Damian que respondiera, pero si no contestaba a los dos números, justo cuando él había completado sus argumentos para llegar a un trato con él... sintiéndose ansioso probo, tras otros tantos intentos en los otros números, a la mansión de la casa de su padre</p><p>
  <em>"suelo ir a veces, por reuniones familiares, pero no llames a menos que sea urgente y pregunta por mi"</em>
</p><p>-Mansión Wayne, ¿a quien busca? -la voz al otro lado era amable, joven... se sobresalto un poco.</p><p>-Bu.. Buenas noches -dijo él, con la voz más cortes que tenía - Lamento llamar tan tarde -en el reloj se anunciaban las nueve, se tenso un poco y paso mano por su frente -¿se encuentra Damian Wayne alli?</p><p>-¿Quién lo busca?</p><p>-... -se tenso a la pregunta... pensó en decir su nombre, pero cerrando los ojos, no le quedo más opción que colgar... esperaría a que Damian contestará el telefono personal.</p><p>-</p><p>Tim miro con sorpresa el teléfono.</p><p>-¿Quien era? -preguntó Jon, sentado en el sillón de la sala, estaba pálido y lucía afectado, sintió pena por el ¿había vuelto a pelear con Damian?</p><p>-No dijo su nombre -negó con la cabeza -¿Quieres decirme que paso? Bruce y Alfred están preocupados, y Damian no dice nada...</p><p>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Jon sonrió amargamente....</p><p>-No... -y por primera vez pareció que en esa ocasión, Damian había cruzado los limites del dolor en el más joven.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. amor y traición - Damian - 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian llego a su hogar pasada la medianoche, Jon se había ido una temporada con su familia y él había aceptado aquello con la serena resignación del hombre que se sabe culpable y que entiende que lo único que puede hacer es rezar por que el vendaval no sea muy fuerte. </p><p> </p><p>Colín había llamado a su oficina, su angustiada voz había pedido una reunión entre ambos, una reunión a la que él había asistido. </p><p> </p><p>Las horas de ausencia en su sala se delataron con el helado aire de la estancia y cerro los ojos, sintiendo en su boca arder el calor de un beso que no debería haberse dado. </p><p> </p><p>La boca de Colin era aún dulce y dispuesta, amable y cortés, sus labios se habían entreabierto como una flor y le había dado una bienvenida semejante a la de aquella vez primera. </p><p> </p><p>Sentía en el cuello la caricia insensata de aquellas manos y se maldijo en silencio. </p><p> </p><p>Su encuentro había sido en un inicio sensato, Colin le había pedido que se sentara en el sofá del recibidor del apartamento que el hotel le había proporcionado. </p><p> </p><p>Estaba pálido y sus ojos tenían el rastro de unas bolsas causadas por la falta de sueño.</p><p> </p><p>Y su preocupación. </p><p> </p><p>Su preocupación radicaba en aquello que los unía. </p><p> </p><p>"Cuando nos separamos tú y yo no esperaba que nuestro encuentro tuviese... Consecuencias, tampoco había posibilidades y tú eso lo sabes... Pero llegó y... Confieso que me sentí feliz... No pensé que te importaría... Me habías dicho que estabas casado así que ¿Que importaba?" </p><p> </p><p>En el fondo lo comprendía, lo había entendido. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No deseo que mi hijo... Nuestro hijo,  corra el peligro que implica pertenecer a tu familia, si esto continúa... Si se convierte en un asunto escandaloso o se sospecha algo... ¿Qué sería de él mas tarde? No deseo eso... Por favor, déjanos ir... Si deseas intervenir en su vida en alguna medida no te lo puedo impedir, pero no quiero arriesgarlo a que sufra daños, tú lo sabes bien... Lo que puede ocurrir con un hijo bastardo" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>¿Lo sabía? Sí. Sabía lo que podía ocurrir, no lo deseaba para su hijo pero no podía arrebatárselo a Colin, y mientras contestaba aquello y poco a poco parecían entenderse habia pasado como la vez anterior. </p><p> </p><p>La chimenea artificial creaba calor, su hijo dormía al otro lado de la puerta y ambos eran dos adultos que al fin y al cabo compartían una violenta atracción el uno por el otro. </p><p> </p><p>Su conversación suave, la sensación de comodidad a pesar de la tensión previa, debía de ser realmente una pésima persona si podía caer de forma tan sencilla en los placeres de ser infiel. </p><p> </p><p>Salía del departamento cuando quedaron frente a frente y la tentación fue grande, se había inclinado solo un poco, Colin había ladeado el rostro y sus bocas se habían encontrado. </p><p> </p><p>Posiblemente el resultado de su agradecimiento y la atracción... Cerro los ojos y maldijo de vuelta, sin sentir alivio pues sabía que aunque no había ocurrido lo peor si que podía ocurrir pronto. </p><p> </p><p>Llamaría cuanto antes a sus abogados. </p><p>Tenía que blindar la situación de su hijo.. Y decidir con Jon, de una vez por todas,  que ocurriría con su matrimonio. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. amor y traición - Damian - 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Te amare mientras viva" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan se envolvió en el sillón de la sala de su padre y miro en derredor tratando de entender porque... Porque. </p><p> </p><p>Se lo había dado todo. </p><p> </p><p>¿Porque buscar a alguien más? </p><p> </p><p>Incluso si se comparaban. </p><p> </p><p>Jon había salido de una buena universidad, se había graduado entre los mejores, participaba en cuanta institución benéfica hubiera y jamás, jamás, había hecho nada que pudiera merecerle aquello. </p><p> </p><p>Si de algo podía culpársele era quizá de haber amado demasiado. </p><p> </p><p>Demasiado para decirle que no a su propuesta el día que se acerco a él y busco cobijo entre sus brazos. </p><p> </p><p>Nunca dijo el nombre de Richard, pero estaba sobreentendido. </p><p> </p><p>Y, quizá había esperado que lo engañara con él, lo había temido, pero Damian había sido muchas cosas menos un cínico de cuidado. </p><p> </p><p>Sabía que no le engañaba con Richard y ello lo había hecho sentir seguro solo para toparse con que había alguien más. </p><p> </p><p>Lo había visto de lejos... Cuando se entero de su existencia. </p><p> </p><p>Cabello de fuego y algunas pecas en el rostro. El gesto amable, y la forma en que se inclinaba hacía su hijo. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"¿Han pensado ya en tener hijos?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Había sido la insidiosa pregunta de alguien en una cena familiar. Damian había hecho un gesto de molestia y él se había avergonzado por no haber tenido nada en el vientre aún. </p><p> </p><p>Ahora todo se explicaba. </p><p> </p><p>Incluso el por que Damian nunca le había reclamado nada. </p><p> </p><p>El timbre sonó y se encogió en el sillón sospechando que Damian había llegado al fin. </p><p> </p><p>Le había enviado un mensaje de esos que eran muy suyos. </p><p> </p><p>"Vendré a verte a las tres de la tarde, el martes, es necesario discutir lo que se hará" </p><p> </p><p>Se preguntó que debía hacer. </p><p> </p><p>¿Fingir que no pasaba nada? </p><p> </p><p>¿Tomar los trozos de su dignidad y mandarlo al caño? </p><p> </p><p>¿Aceptarlo de vuelta? </p><p> </p><p>¿Oír sus explicaciones? </p><p> </p><p>Apenas había entendido sus excusas. </p><p> </p><p>Solo podía pensar en las palabras que le había dicho a Damian el día de su boda. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Te amare mientras viva" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Que ingenuo había sido. </p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>-no deseo hacerte daño Jon -susurro Damian, la mirada baja, viéndole con tiento como si de verdad le importará. </p><p> </p><p>Jon estaba dispuesto a creerle. </p><p> </p><p>-me lo estas haciendo ahora -susurro, dejando los papeles de la propuesta del divorcio que le acababan de presentar. </p><p> </p><p>No se podía negar que Damian no cumpliese su parte, recibiría 20 millones, una ínfima parte de su fortuna personal... Y sin embargo más de lo que necesitaba... Solo que no quería nada. </p><p> </p><p>-lo sé y lo lamento, pero... </p><p> </p><p>-Vas a casarte con él? </p><p> </p><p>-no... No lo creo. </p><p> </p><p>-entonces porque el divorcio? -preguntó, sintiendo el patetismo de entender que quería salvar años insalvables. </p><p> </p><p>Damian le miro, como aquel día en que le había esperado en la puerta de su departamento, con la mirada angustiada sin saber muy bien que hacer tras ser rechazado quien sabe por que vez. </p><p> </p><p>Lo vio y sintió lo mismo que en esa ocasión, el deseo de ayudarle... De calmar su dolor. </p><p> </p><p>-pensé que querías el divorcio -susurro, el tono intranquilo... -fue un error y fue mío, no deseo imponerte mi presencia. </p><p> </p><p>Jon suspiro aliviado, sintiendo las garras que le apresaban la garganta retroceder.</p><p> </p><p>-no quiero el divorcio Damian... Y no pienso dártelo..</p><p>
  <em>. No vas a dejarme en la estacada una segunda vez.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. amor y traición - Damian - 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Damian era por entero sincero, consigo mismo y con el mundo, no deseaba divorciarse. </p><p>Es decir, entendía la necesidad de un divorcio, entendía las repercusiones de uno e incluso suponía que por dignidad y consideración se lo debía a quien le había regalado años de su vida, junto a lealtad y amor sinceros. </p><p>No se merecía a Jon y lo sabía. </p><p>Jon era demasiado bueno para él, siempre lo había sido y él había deseado amarlo, había habido momentos en que había creído hacerlo. </p><p>Incluso a traves de los años en que su afecto por Richard le había envenenado el alma, y había burbujeado como lava de volcan en el fondo de su pecho, había adorado a Jon. </p><p>Admirado su caracter fuerte pero dispuesto, sus ojos de azul de mar, su boca constante y su afecto inmediato. </p><p>Lo había adorado a su manera, y había sentido profundamente el tener que lastimarlo, pero...</p><p>Estaba Colín, y aunque su infidelidad se resumía a una sola vez, un error sin importancia un día que no había estado a lado de su esposo, no podía ignorarlo ahora que había vuelto. </p><p>Y no era precisamente porque aun le atrajera como atrae la miel a las moscas, ni porque lo deseara con una necesidad que dolía, ni tampoco que se sintiera cómodo en sus ojos amables ni considerara que su abrazo era más deseable que el de cualquier otro, sino porque tenían un hijo en común y eso, Dios bendito, no podía ignorarlo. </p><p>Quería quedarse al niño. </p><p>Colin no cedería. </p><p>y Damian no quería ceder tampoco. </p><p>Jon estaba atado al problema mientras Damian se empeñara. </p><p>Y el infierno se cerniría sobre ellos le gustara o no. </p><p>Damian era egoísta, y no podía evitarlo. </p><p>Jon no le daría el divorcio, si su negativa respondía al amor que sentía por su esposo o a la vanidad herida, no importaba. </p><p>Su decisión estaba tomada y Damian debía someterse porque le faltaba valor, y crueldad, para imponer esa decisión sobre alguien a quien había querido y aun quería. </p><p>Jon le observo con los mismos ojos con que le había visto el día en que un Damian humillado había ido a suplicar algo de amor, un hogar en el que refugiarse y se sintió patético. </p><p>No supo que decirle y aparto, avergonzado, la mirada. </p><p>-No quiero dejarte -dijo al fin, sintiendo que Jon volvía a respirar -y si tu no deseas dejarme, yo creo que podemos recuperarnos, nunca he querido hacerte daño y aunque es hipocrita de mi parte pedir perdón y decir que fue solo una vez, es lo único que puedo hacer -susurro, sintiendo que la bilis de la mentira se revolvía a través de su garganta - desearía no haberte lastimado nunca, es solo que tengo responsabilidades con... mi hijo... Jon</p><p>Jonathan le observe y asintió, le temblaban los labios, y supo que le había hecho daño al nombrar la existencia del hijo de Colin. </p><p>-¿Que piensas hacer? </p><p>-¿Que crees que debería hacer? </p><p>Lo preguntó sabiendo a que se arriesgaba, pero tenía que ver los pros y los contras de cada decisión, un niño lo complicaba todo pero si se mantenían juntos y aquello no salía de allí quizá pudiesen salvar algo, lo que fuera, la verdad es que ser enemigo de los Kent -sobre todo de la señora Kent- no sería sabio...</p><p>Y Jon le estaba dando una oportunidad. </p><p>Damian era egoísta, necesitaba salvarse, de repente era consciente de todo lo que su esposo representaba en su vida y sabía que no deseaba perderlo. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Rechazo - TimDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No pudo evitarlo, se echo a reír.</p><p>No era una risa amable, ni agradable de oír, estaba llena de ese dolor único que se da cuando te han roto el corazón.</p><p>-no puedo creerlo, tú - echó la cabeza hacía atrás, cada centímetro de su rostro divulgando el dolor que acariciaba su faz -cada palabra, cada estúpida lineal cursi de libro de casanova principiante y te deje hacer lo que querías -una lágrima escapo de su ojo derecho, llena de ese resentimiento enfurecido que prevenía de lo que sentía arder en su interior -todo porque dijiste que me amabas... Que querías que te amara... -la agonía subía por su pecho y garganta, rompiendo su voz y casi destrozándolo, vio el rostro contrario titubear y sintió tantos deseos de golpearlo como de suplicarle... Cosas que por otro lado ya había hecho.</p><p>¿Porqué?</p><p>Damian había dicho que lo amaba, de acuerdo, no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, la droga había levantado sus inhibiciones, pero había dicho su nombre, le habia dicho que lo amaba y había sido tan... Tim ni siquiera había podido pensar en otra posibilidad aparte de ceder...</p><p>Se había enamorado de él simple y llanamente porque Damian le había pedido que lo amara... Entonces... ¿porqué? ¿Porqué?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Tamaño - HalBarry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-El tamaño no importa, Hal –aseguro Barry, con una sonrisa que no terminaba de ocultar su diversión ante la preocupación de su amado.</p><p>-Sí importa, Barry, importa mucho. Imagínate que te lo preguntan, ¡no puedes decirles que es tan pequeño!</p><p>-Realmente no creo que me lo pregunten, Hal, esto…</p><p>-Lo harán, puedo apostarte que será lo primero que pregunten cuando nos vean.</p><p>-En verdad no creo que me lo pregunten a mí –Hal le dio una mirada que decía claramente lo que pensaba –De acuerdo, digamos que me lo preguntan… ¡no es pequeño!</p><p>-¡Lo es! Puedo apostar que Clark y Bruce lo harán, es el tipo de cosas que los hombres de verdad preguntan.</p><p>-Hal, no creo que a Clark y Bruce...</p><p>-¡no importa Barry! Lo que importa es que preguntaran y si en verdad me amas, les dirás que la trucha que atrape medía un metro.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Si te fueras - Slade/Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Te mataría -la voz de Slade es calmada, suave, serena mientras desliza una mano de dedos gruesos sobre la piel suave de la mejilla de Damian.</p><p>Es una respuesta tan buena como cualquier otra y su amante lo sabe, le mira desde la profundidad de unos ojos que son iguales a los de su madre.</p><p>Tan brillantes y tan psicoticos como los de Talia, Damian echa la cabeza atras con los labios acariciando una sonrisa dispuesta.</p><p>"Te mataría, si te fueras"</p><p>Slade trata de no pensar en la posibilidad abierta, su joven amante presiona un beso contra su boca y entonces...</p><p>Piensa en lo fácil que sería, para él, para cualquiera, matarlo ahora.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Planes - Damian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damián soltó una risa suave que era las veces de desdeñosa. A su lado, Colín, su mejor amigo, hizo una mueca al saber lo que el joven pensaba. </p><p><br/>- ¿No sería más sensato decirle la verdad? –pregunto el pelirrojo, lleno de cautela –piénsalo bien, Damián, si Jason descubre que le has engañado te degollara –advirtió, dándole miradas de reproche. </p><p>Damián, que por lo demás no temía a nada, sonrió petulante.</p><p>-Pero no le he mentido.</p><p>- ¡él Cree que te casaras con él! –reclamo, asustado en parte por el futuro de aquel insensato jovencito. </p><p>-Y lo haré –declaro Damián, la astucia en cada rasgo de su rostro –si mi abuelo aun lo considera adecuado cuando llegue el momento. <br/>Colín contuvo las ganas de estrangularlo él mismo, se dijo a sí mismo que no podía hacerlo, Damián había sido bastante amable con él una vez que había quedado huérfano y en desgracia, encontrando para él un asilo en la casa de su abuelo, dada su crianza le consideraban adecuado para hacer la compañía de Damián, sin embargo, en ocasiones como aquella, las ganas de abofetearlo eran insoportables. </p><p>Damián era dueño de un rostro que era de inmaculada belleza, inquietante dulzura que nacía de la actuación más que de la naturaleza real del joven, su sinceridad era medida y sus modales cuidados… pero también era ambicioso y cruel, demasiado entregado a los planes de su familia para siquiera pensar en otras posibilidades.<br/>Por ello no le sorprendía realmente saber que Damián había apoyado el interés de Jason Todd en su persona, un hombre como aquel, con el apoyo de Talia AlGhul, un guerrero más que superior y capaz de controlar el bajo mundo de una ciudad completa podía atraer su atención.  </p><p>Lo había mantenido suspendido en un hilo hasta que Richard Grayson había aparecido en su rango de visión, la debilidad que había sentido por este le había empujado a encender el querer del mercenario escondiendo bajo el interés de este su propio interés en otra persona. </p><p>Aquello ya había sido peligroso, Colín se lo había advertido, pero en aquel momento. </p><p>- ¿Tu abuelo ha empezado a considerar a alguien más? –preguntó, consciente de que esa era la razón de la alteración emocional de Damián. <br/>Damián asintió, sus pestañas temblaban un poco a causa de su emoción, por lo demás controlada. </p><p>- ¿Quién? </p><p>-Aun no lo sé, por lo que dijo es alguien que ha estado en contacto con mi padre, pero no ha revelado el nombre. </p><p>- ¿Esperas que sea Richard Grayson? –preguntó, comprendiendo y sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba en las venas, tenía un mal presentimiento. </p><p>-Tal vez –La sonrisa de Damián insinuaba que estaba algo más que seguro. </p><p>.</p><p>Timothy Drake observó sin temor, pero si con cuidado, los ojos de Ras AlGhul, lo había visto más de una vez y de lejos también había visto al joven del que le hablaba este. <br/>Damian Al Ghul, heredero de la liga de asesinos, la mano blanca que necesitaría un día a alguien a su lado para gobernar el mundo. </p><p>Y no pudo negar la atracción.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Regalo - JayDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sangre atravesó la gruesa tela marrón del saco, tiñendo las lujosas sabanas de algodón egipcio del lecho de Damian AlGhul, el jovencito no pudo menos que observar con creciente ansiedad el bulto semicircular que había sido tirada con desparpajo allí donde dormía cada noche.</p><p>La tela de su bata se deslizo sin demora ante sus veloces pasos, dedos delgados y elegantes asían para sí el regalo no solicitado, desatando el nudo que escondía el contenido y entonces.</p><p>Alabado…</p><p>Damián se estremeció, un rayo satisfactorio tocando todos los puntos de placer de su cerebro ante la visión de los fríos ojos que le miraban desde la cabeza mutilada…</p><p>“lo hiciste”</p><p>Susurró, su voz desvelando su éxtasis y placer, porque estaba extasiado hasta lo profundo, seducido más allá de lo que las palabras podían decir, levanto los ojos y los fijo en los del hombre que había traído su regalo.</p><p>Sintió unas insanas ganas de besarle, besarle y dejar caer la bata descubriendo su cuerpo desnudo, incluso dejaría que aquél guerrero lo tomará allí, en el lecho manchado de sangre… satisfaría su voluntad y su placer, porque en aquel momento lo amaba más de lo que podía expresar.</p><p>El guerrero le devolvió la mirada sin estremecerse, logro notable pues cualquiera con dos dedos de frente temía al príncipe de la fortaleza de asesinos, que había sido retenido en aquel pequeño reino que le servía de prisión, retenido allí por la sangre enloquecida que latía en sus venas, hijo de la hija de la cabeza del demonio, rumores extensos decían que un día el demonio acariciaría su piel y vestiría su apariencia… cuerpo mortal que un padre despiadado pero orgulloso había retenido en una prisión de altos muros de piedra.</p><p>Jasón Todd deseo reírse, había visto el rostro de Damián un día cuando este le había mirado desde una de las torres de vigía, medio muerto, agonizante… no había sido difícil aceptar el ofrecimiento del entonces infante de ingresar por su propio pie a aquella cofradía de mortales asesinos.</p><p>Se inclinó hasta estar a apenas centímetros del rostro joven que apenas unos días antes aun lucía infantil.</p><p>“Dijiste que era mi rival”</p><p>Contestó, sencillo y sin más pretensiones de las que deseaba expresar.</p><p>Rival, que palabra más arrogante, Talón era fuerte y hábil, pero, no infalible, Damián había susurrado contra los labios del antiguo guerrero de la corte de los búhos mil promesas antes de saber que este acariciaba los muslos de la amante de su padre con la misma pretensión con que acariciaba su vanidad… la misma vanidad que le había llevado a susurrar en el oído de Jasón la solicitud… su oferta.</p><p>
  <em>“Tráeme su cabeza… seré tuyo”</em>
</p><p>Una risa juvenil lleno el ambiente, y el asesino se permitió un segundo para imaginar que era solo un jovencito inocente y no el monstruo que enviaba sus asesinos a matar a hombres fuera de su fortaleza prisión.</p><p>Entonces sintió el golpe contra sus labios, una presión deliciosa y suave... un instante eterno de preguntarse quién habría sido él que le enseño a besar y un segundo para corresponder de forma devota y brutal.</p><p>Se dejaron caer entre las sabanas manchadas, la cabeza rodo hasta caer al suelo con un ruido seco.</p><p>Al separarse Damián susurro.</p><p>-Necesitare un nuevo espía en Gotham, mi amado.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. nombre - DamiDick DamiColin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damián era un bellísimo modelo de amplios ojos verdes, de mirada inteligente y elegantes rasgos que complementaba con unos modales dignos de las más antiguas familias sangre azules.</p><p>Aquella descripción debería ser suficiente para cualquier interesado, sus medidas estaban anotadas y guardadas en la ficha del personal con el que contaba la empresa, en aquella ficha también estaban anotados los detalles de toda su existencia.  </p><p>Huérfano, de origen desconocido y sin nadie en el mundo. </p><p>Una única persona estaba anotada para llamar en casos de emergencia. </p><p>Lo había anotado sin pensar demasiado en él, o quizá pensando demasiado pues el nombre estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria y su piel, eran jóvenes los dos cuando se habían conocido y más aún cuando se habían enamorado. </p><p>También era el nombre que estaba escrito como único beneficiario suyo en un testamento guardado en la caja fuerte de un banco suizo. </p><p>Colin Wilkes. </p><p>Colin Wilkes que no contestaba a la llamada que le hacían desde el hospital general la mañana siguiente a que Damian fuera alcanzado por un disparo hecho por un demente en la fiesta de gala de los Wilson. </p><p>En todo caso, el agente del muchacho estaba allí y esperaba ansioso noticias. </p><p>Siempre preguntándose porque alguien anotado para aquellos casos no venía, sabía que Damian no tenía familia y su vida privada era un secreto incluso para él, aún así había esperado que hubiese algo importante en aquel nombre, alguien que Damian pudiese llamar familia. </p><p>.</p><p>Damian recordaba a Colin, recordaba sus ojos claros y su boca de grana, las mejillas llenas de pecas y el cabello naranja. </p><p>Recordaba la dulzura de unos besos hechos de azúcar y miel.</p><p>Recordaba unos abrazos fuertes, muy fuertes, llenos de aquellos sentimientos dulces que acompañan al cariño sincero y al amor sin segundas intenciones. </p><p>Lo recordaba y el dolor se iba, retrocedía y seguía recordando, fundiéndose en los recuerdos de un sentimiento cálido y seguro. </p><p>Como estar en el hogar. </p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron y pronuncio aquel nombre que era su vida. </p><p>-Colín. </p><p>.</p><p>Su agente ingreso a su habitación unas horas después de despertar, lucia palido y ojeroso. <br/>-Grayson –Grayson podría haber sido modelo de haber querido, de hecho, podría haber sido cualquier cosa que quisiera ser y sin embargo... por alguna razón se había quedado al lado de Damian, como quien cuida una planta... </p><p><br/>-Buenas tardes, Dami... ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó, tenía la voz calmada y amable, segura, del tipo que otorga paz cuando lo desea, la sonrisa en sus labios era tensa y era evidente que no había dormido.</p><p>-Cansado –contesto Damian, parpadeando y viendo alrededor, Richard asintió y se sentó a su lado, hablando.</p><p>-Son los medicamentos, saliste de cirugía esta mañana –le comento, para luego verlo a los ojos y con los labios tensos susurrar una cosa –hemos... tratamos de contactar con Colin Wilkes pero no hemos podido ¿puedes decirme si tiene otro número para...?</p><p>-No –Damian contestó a prisa, el recuerdo de Colin había sido tan suave que había olvidado un pequeño detalle, un detalle que aún era atravesaba su corazón como un cuchillo y lo partía en dos –no podrías contactarlo, Colin lleva muerto dos años –aclaro, siendo consciente de repente que Colin y Richard nunca se habían conocido... había querido que ambos mundos se mantuviesen alejados... lo más posible, como quien esconde un secreto vergonzoso. </p><p>Richard calló, y enseguida asumió una expresión de disculpa, propia de las circunstancias. </p><p>-Lo lamento, no lo sabía –aseguro, apenado, Damian asintió.</p><p>Unos segundos después Grayson extendía la mano para apretar la del más joven y susurrar, con voz leve. </p><p>-Deberías cambiar el número para emergencias. </p><p>Damian asintió y lo miro a los ojos, una disculpa y una chispa de esperanza atrapada en sus pupilas. </p><p>-Anota mi nombre –ofreció suavemente Grayson, como una promesa silenciosa aunque apenas era consciente de lo que prometía... de todas formas, tenía un corazón grande y quería a Damian.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. confianza - arrowbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La alianza era dorada y resaltaba en la piel del adolescente, era evidente, la superficie lisa que declaraba que le pertenecía. </p><p><br/>La mano estaba abandonada a un lado del sofá, el cuerpo al que pertenecía perdido en el limbo del sueño y lo amo solo un poco más por ello, por saber que muy pocos, aparte suyo, podrían haberlo visto así alguna vez, tan frágil, tan vulnerable... ¿no era una prueba de confianza? </p><p><br/>El hogar de los Queen tenía una seguridad envidiable, y Damian, que ahora era un Queen... confiaba en ello. </p><p><br/>Oliver se inclinó hasta dejar en la frente del adolescente un casto beso, incapaz de despertarlo y deslizo los brazos alrededor de la figura hasta cargarlo contra su pecho y llevarlo a la recamara. </p><p><br/>La mano del anillo se elevó inconsciente hasta enredarse en su cuello y el jovencito apoyo la cabeza en su hombro dejándose llevar. </p><p><br/>- ¿Oliver? –pregunto, sin abrir los ojos.</p><p><br/>-El mismo, querido –contestó con un tono satisfecho deslizándose al interior de la habitación con su preciosa carga.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Vanidad - Clex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Insinuación de infidelidad <br/>universo alternativo</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanidad</p><p>Era mas facil pensar que habia sido por vanidad y capricho que sospechar que había sido por amor.</p><p>Era mas sencillo así porque, de cualquier modo, Clark Kent no iba a saberlo.</p><p>No iba a saber que el plan de Lex era un fin de semana sin mayores consecuencias (era un hombre demasiado bueno para su propio bien y Lex habia sido sutil)</p><p>No tenía que saber que le habia gustado desde el primer dia en que se habian visto y que habia decidido acostarse con él un par de veces para luego, simplemente, olvidar su existencia.</p><p>Es decir, Kent estaba tan obviamente enamorado de su esposo que...</p><p>El licor ardió en su garganta y apreto los labios sintiendo en el pecho una opresión ahogada... No dolia tanto como ardía, desde el pecho, pasando por la garganta y llegando a sus ojos.</p><p>No eran ganas de llorar, más le ardían los ojos y sentía el pecho pesado... Se dijo que no se arrepentía.</p><p>No realmente, aunque sabia mejor que cualquier otro que había lastimado a dos personas que no solo no se lo merecían sino que, en el proceso, había conseguido que su propia reputación se viese afectada.</p><p>El plan habia sido una aventura veloz, y la vida de wayne junto a sus viajes por negocios le habian dado la oportunidad (él mismo tenía negocios que convenientemente cruzaban con la agenda de Kent) un hombre solo, un tanto desubicado en un mundo en el que no terminaba de encajar...</p><p>Habia sido ligeramente sencillo llegar hasta Clark, verse en sus ojos y sonreir naturalmente, a veces incluso creía que sin segundas intenciones, pero no le fue dificil entender que sería mucho más complicado obtener lo que quería.</p><p>Y ese habia sido el problema... Que existía la posibilidad de obtener lo que quería.</p><p>Sabía que Clark le había querido, estaba seguro, pero tambien que era demasiado decente para olvidar que estaba casado o serle infiel a quién se había unido.</p><p>Un beso, dos ... Su mirada arrepentida y llena de culpa.</p><p>Volvió a beber recordando y con la bilis subiendole por la garganta.</p><p>Le odiaba.</p><p>¡Maldita sea! ¡No estaba enamorado! ¿Por que... Por qué dolía?</p><p>Se encogió contra sí mismo y apoyo la cabeza contra la madera de la barra donde había estado apoyado, agonizante aunque no lo reconociera.</p><p>¿Que estaba esperando? No tenía nada que hacer en Gotham (los acuerdos se habían firmado) Wayne ya sabía que había habido algo entre su esposo y Lex (su maldita expresión culpable) no iba a verlos, no (se habían besado, Lex habia sonreido y el salon se habia llenado de murmullos) y Clark no iba a venir asi qué...</p><p>Pero no lo amaba, se dijo a sí mismo, tratando de convencerse, las cosas no habían salido como quería y era un golpe a su vanidad, pero podía superarlo, no era la primera vez que algo... Terminaba así.</p><p>Aún así no quería arrepentirse y no lo haría.</p><p>No podía, el beso había sido suave, las reuniones amables, le gustaba... Le había gustado todas esas costumbres que Clark tenía, y la mirada amable de sus ojos.</p><p>Se había sentido bien a su alrededor y eso no iba a olvidarlo aunque le jodiera la vida no haberlo obtenido... Sin embargo sabía que era lo mejor, de tener a clark... ¿cuanto tardaría en arruinarlo o clark en darse cuenta de que lex no era conveniente? Sería algo destinado al fracaso y dejaria a Lex destrozado.</p><p>De tenerlo, aunque fuera una sola vez, no soportaría perderlo...</p><p>Se ahogó ante la revelación y cerró los ojos tratando de negarla rapidamente.</p><p>Pero era tarde.</p><p>Apoyo la frente contra la barra decidiendo si valía la pena o no emborracharse en serio esa noche y hacerse a la idea al día siguiente, y le pareció oir la puerta abrirse pero era imposible, el servicio del hotel no lo molestaria, dudaba que Wayne hubiese mandado alguien a encargarse de el y Clark, que tenía llaves de su habitación, no iba a venir (no había venido antes y no iba a hacerlo con Bruce en la ciudad) así que...</p><p>Levanto la mirada hasta toparse con la persona que habia entrado.</p><p>-juraria que lo que bebí aun no había vencido -susurró sentandose recto en reflejo, Clark lo miró con infinito cuidado y parte de una decision que ya debia de haber tomado y Lex sabía que aún no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio... Estaba seguro de que no estaba ebrio y no estaba soñando con esa visita.</p><p>-Lex...</p><p>-Clark</p><p>Con el reconocimiento hecho, solo quedaba decidir como debía ir aquello.</p><p>-tenemos que... ¿Hablar?</p><p>"Esto acabará mal" pensó, pero la mirada de Clark tenía un sólo idioma y Lex lo entendía aunque deseaba no hacerlo.</p><p>Si lo queria, podía tenerlo... Solo tenía que decir las palabras correctas... Bruce Wayne podia perdonar lo que hubiese pasado (o no) en su ausencia pero aquello...</p><p>Despues de haberse revolcado en su autocompasion sus pensamientos no eran los mismos que siempre... No lo queria para siempre o mas bien no veía los pros de tenerlo por un tiempo indefinido... Pero lo quería...</p><p>-sí -contestó rendido y sus hombros cayeron admitiendo una derrota.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Alma - JonDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>marcas de alma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habia luces en los ojos de Jon, Damian solía estar seguro de eso, cuando la luz del sol bailaba alterando la percepción del color de las lagunas que tenian los ojos que amaba.</p><p>Echo la cabeza atrás admirando la ilusión optica y Jon, joven y tonto, le observo con esa amable curiosidad que solía expresar cuando esperaba las razones de Damian.</p><p>Razones, una risa interna se permitió existir ante lo ilógico de aquello.</p><p>Eran amigos, algo más algo menos y Damian no podía mentirse a sí mismo si decía que aquello le gustaba más que el nombre que había desaparecido en el fuego del hierro cuando su madre le había apretado aquella ardiente arma en la piel desnuda.</p><p>El problema era que él sabía que nombre había desaparecido.</p><p>Y no era el nombre de Jon...</p><p>Pero las luces seguían bailando en sus ojos y Damian sentía su alma arder ante la promesa de cariño que había en esos ojos.</p><p>Extendiendo la mano tomó la muñeca de Jon, atrayendola contra sí, fijando la mirada en la banda que cubría el nombre del alma gemela de su amigo.</p><p>Presionó los dedos en la banda y luego volvió a ver a Jonatan cuyo rostro se veía alterado, nervioso pero no molesto... En espectativa.</p><p>La marca era un tema delicado, y privado, aparte del alma gemela muy pocas personas deberian ver la marca... Quiza la madre y el padre pero era por lo general... Solo para uno.</p><p>La respiración de Jon estaba amarrada y luego... Calma.</p><p>Sostuvo su mirada y entonces la sonrisa breve y, tal vez, asustada.</p><p>-Adelante -susurró, esperando como quien ha esperado toda la vida.</p><p>Jon sabia que la marca de Damian había sido quemada, que el nombre posiblemente ya no existía ni entre los vivos si alguna vez había existido.</p><p>Damian se lo había contado una vez.</p><p>Con un gesto quito la banda y observó.</p><p>Piel desnuda y limpia.</p><p>El nombre que estaba en la muñeca de Damian no había sido el de su amigo.</p><p>Damian lo había repasado en su mente miles de veces aunque nunca se había atrevido a buscarlo.</p><p>El miedo... El saber que quería a Jon</p><p>Había pensado que conocer el nombre de su alma gemela lo ayudaría a olvidar lo que sentía...</p><p>Jon era un mestizo, Kal El no tenía ningún nombre en la muñeca, lo sabía... Pero Lois Lane si que tenía un nombre en la muñeca... Jon era mestizo.</p><p>-no hay nombre</p><p>Susurró con los ojos fijos en la piel desnuda...</p><p>-no, no lo hay</p><p>Susurro Jon.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Ruptura - Clex Superbat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>triste.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“te he amado”<br/>.</p><p>Las palabras pesaban en su corazón, la mirada traicionada de Bruce tuvo un efecto desgarrador y, sin embargo, a pesar de que sentía dolor por haberle hecho daño… no se arrepentía.</p><p>Lo había amado, lo había amado, lleno de ese afecto que nace de forma natural entre dos personas que podrían ser felices juntas si lo intentaban.</p><p>Habían encajado bien, no perfectos, pero bien y durante una temporada había funcionado, y habían funcionado bastante bien.</p><p>Tres años no era poco, no para los seres humanos y no para Clark y Bruce, aun así…</p><p>Había estado aquello en la mirada de Lex Luthor.</p><p>Algo en su sonrisa calmada, en sus inteligentes ojos, en sus palabras… en su actitud alrededor de Clark, como si viese más allá y fuera capaz de aceptarlo todo.</p><p>Por eso no podía explicárselo todo a Bruce, aunque este exigiera que lo hiciera.</p><p>No había forma de explicarle, y Bruce no encontraría paz si lo intentaba, lo sabía.</p><p>-Solo dímelo Clark –las palabras salieron masticadas de la boca de su aún esposo y sintió tanto dolor - ¡Dímelo!</p><p>Pensó de vuelta en Lex, en sus ojos, en la forma en la que lo miraba, en las batas elegantes de seda que se ponía o en el modo en que se había reído contra su pecho la primera vez que le había dicho que lo amaba… y en como esta había confundido la alegría y la histeria en la justa medida para saber que estaba aterrado por lo que sentía y por haberlo confesado. </p><p>La locura y luego la lógica… el miedo de tocarlo, no por hundirse en él sino por el terror que había sentido de hacerle daño.</p><p>La sensación de mirarse en sus ojos y saber…</p><p>Dios.</p><p>-Lo siento Bruce –susurro, sabiendo que no había forma de decirlo. <br/>No había sido simplemente enamorarse, de haber sido solo eso, pensaba que podrían haberlo controlado.</p><p>Había sido más</p><p>Mucho más…</p><p>Sabía que había sido hecho para él, si había en el universo alguien capaz de decidir algo así.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Clex - Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es casi como si estuvieran destinados</p><p>De hecho... Estan destinados</p><p>La marca arde en su piel como una maldición y Lex Luthor se las arregla para sonreír, fingiendo para sí que la marca no existe, viendo con un odio propio de su raza a aquel ser que vuela en el cielo y lo entiende.</p><p>Tiene que matarlo.</p><p>Supervivencia, sobrevivir un día después de él, Lex sabe que es mortal, que es humano y lo detesta.</p><p>Su marca ha sido su maldición, una naturaleza propia de los humanos, un nombre apretado contra su piel, el nombre de su alma gemela.</p><p>Nunca ha entendido la lengua en que estaba escrita hasta que supo que existía el kriptoniano.</p><p>Tiempo después de odiarlo, tiempo después de detestarlo.</p><p>No ha forma de arreglarlo....</p><p>solo queda dejar que el odio arda, y acabar con él, porque la marca no existe... no importa que aún no tome la decisión de arrancarse aquel trozo de piel.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Fuga - DamiJon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llevame contigo –suplico, en voz baja, con los ojos brillantes de todos esos deseos que nunca se dicen y aun asi existen dentro de uno, lo miro, lleno de esa ansiedad que solo produce el primer amor, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que no le habría sorprendido que se escapara de su pecho de tanto que dolía. </p><p><br/>En aquel momento no le importaban las consecuencias de su egoísta solicitud, no pensó ni por un segundo en la familia real que lo esperaba amante y calma para que él pudiera llorar la muerte de su mejor amigo, no pensó en delatar a Damián y sus planes de huir o su traición a Gotham, ni siquiera sospecho que este podía matarlo para esconder la verdad de su anterior crimen. </p><p><br/>Creerlo muerto casi lo había destrozado, saber que seguía con vida había devuelto la luz a su mundo. </p><p>Lo amaba como se ama cuando el amor es maldición más que don, lo amaba de esa manera compleja y total con que aman los hombres cuando han hallado a sus almas gemelas y no tenía miedo. </p><p>Los sorprendidos ojos verdes le observaron sin que su dueño dijera, por algunos segundos una sola palabra. <br/>Jon observo como Damián miraba primero al horizonte y luego de nuevo a él, tomando una decisión que podía ser fatal para él. </p><p>Jon espero. </p><p>Al final Damián hablo. </p><p>-¿Estás seguro? –pregunto, sus ojos mirando sus ojos azules decidido ya puesto que dejarlo era imposible, imposible dado que había descubierto su secreto. <br/>Jon sonrió.</p><p>-Si. </p><p>Una hora más tarde ambos habían subido a la nave palacio de Ras Al Ghul, la muerte del príncipe heredero de Gotham cumplía un año.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Enamorado - DamiJon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian estudio la mano de Jon antes de cerrar los dedos sobre los suyos con seguridad.</p><p>-¿Has estado enamorado alguna vez? -pregunto entonces, causando que el joven se sobresaltara.</p><p>-¡No! ¡nunca! -Contesto con la voz alterada.</p><p>Al contestar aquello sin embargo, Jon se pregunto si no debería haber añadido "excepto de tí" pero debido a lo que le habian contado de la infancia de Damian se sentía obligado a decir la verdad . Estaba seguro que de agregar algo más, Damian se habría dado cuenta de que mentía.</p><p>para suavizar las cosas, agrego en voz baja.</p><p>-Por supuesto, hablamos del... pasado</p><p>-Desde luego -reconocio Damian, sin mirarle - me alegro de que nunca hayas estado enamorado, excepto, desde luego, de mí -una vez mas apareció en sus ojos esa mirada cínica y su voz se lleno de ironía.</p><p><br/>nota: creo que ya lo publique aquí, pero esta tan bonito que aun si fuera así una segunda vez no matara a nadie.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Desesperación - KonDami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damián ríe contra su pecho, es una risa desesperada y dolida, una risa rota, llena de desesperación, una risa que tiene todo de desgracia... él lo comprende, por eso no dice palabra alguna, aunque desearía tener alguna frase de consuelo capaz de salvarlo... y sin embargo no puede. </p><p><br/>No tiene las palabras, no tiene las caricias. </p><p><br/>Tocarlo significaría su muerte y, lo que es peor, la muerte de Damián. </p><p>Baja la cabeza hasta acariciar con sus labios su pelo, y el más joven solloza en voz baja, muy baja, porque nadie debe oírlos, nadie aparte de los sacerdotes del templo, que le son leales a él más que al mismo soberano, ellos forman un silencioso muro alrededor para advertirles si alguien se acerca.</p><p>-Te amo –susurra Damian contra su pecho, la voz rota, el dolor en cada fibra de su voz. </p><p>Él lo comprende... es horrible, él siente lo mismo que su amado, querer tocarse y ser conscientes de que por mucho que se amen no se pertenecen a sí mismos. </p><p>Damian es la joya sagrada que los AlGhul entregaron para el soberano, el antaño conocido como general Zod, y él, Kon El, él sirve a la nación. </p><p>Amor y Deber. </p><p>-Te amo</p><p>La voz de Damian es hiel y cruza su pecho como garras y Kon cierra los ojos.</p><p>Siente que la ira de Rao no puede ser peor que lo que siente en esos instantes.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Abandono - superbat Clex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los labios de Bruce Wayme se contorsionaron en una mueca de dolor al tiempo que sentía como su corazon era desgarrado, la mirada fija y los dedos apoyados en la ventana; quería gritar y ojalá lo hubiera hecho, más gritar se habría llevado las ultimas gotas de su dignidad y no lo habría permitido, aunque le costará la vida.</p><p>Así que mantuvo su porte recto, incapaz de apartarse de la ventana y dejar de mirar, aunque no deseara ver lo que veía.</p><p>Habían durado bastante, más de lo que él mismo esperaba si debía de ser sincero, por su memoria paso el día en que Clark lo había llevado por la puerta en brazos y tembló de horror al caer en la cuenta que quizá aquella escena se repetiría con quién se iba en aquel momento.</p><p>Lex Luthor.</p><p>Aquel hombre que había ingresado en sus vidas con la inocente sonrisa de una pérfida serpiente que ocultaba sus intenciones oscuras bajo el manto de una inmaculada pureza.</p><p>Recordó sus ojos claros, la mirada amable, la sonrisa dulce y comedida, el gesto sereno y prudente.</p><p>"la comida sabe mejor cuando es del plato de otro hombre"</p><p>Aquella broma incierta...</p><p>Las palabra medidas y en el tono eficiente de un espía internacional, hirieron en sus recuerdos y tuvo ganas de gritar, tomar el revolver que descansaba en su escritorio y vengarse.</p><p>Pero no podía.</p><p>Dios lo perdonara.</p><p>Aun amaba a su esposo.</p><p>(y no era capaz de hacerle daño matando a su amante)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Damian y Talon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Quiero quedarme contigo"</p><p>Susurro por primera vez, viendole a la cara con aquella expresión que era la vez de patetica y necesitada, Talon tuvo el inevitable instinto de atraerlo a sus brazos y estrecharlo en ellos pero no lo hizo.</p><p>La traición de robin aun le escocia y su confianza estaba rota.</p><p>Pensó en el padre del mas joven, herido en su cueva.</p><p>"Pero no puedo hacerlo, porque es mi padre..."</p><p>Las palabras no eran nada nuevo y se sorprendio de la herida sangrante que crearon en su alma, la idea de golpearlo se le antojaba insoportable.</p><p>"Así que, por favor, si me quieres, vete"</p><p>Y allí estaba. La decisión. Su elección.</p><p>"Me pides que me convierta en un fugitivo?"</p><p>Se vieron a los ojos y fue suficiente.</p><p>Lo entendió</p><p>En las profundidades de los titubeantes ojos de jade. El remordimiento y las dudas aplacadas por la certeza que su alma tenía.</p><p>Era solo un niño.</p><p>Y era egoista.</p><p>"Si"</p><p>Quiso reirse de si mismo al entenderlo.</p><p>El muchacho lo sabía tan bien como él.</p><p>Que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Damian y Colin - Traición</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian temblaba mientras hablaba con Colin por telefono, este susurraba cosas dulces para él, ignorante de su traición, hasta que ambos oyeron el ruido de botas aproximandose... guerreros dispuestos.</p><p>Supo que Colin luchaba contra ellos por el ruido y segundos más tarde oyó tambien una cosa más.</p><p>-¡espero que tus hombres terminen su trabajo! -los rugidos de Colin eran de furia homicida mientras el adivinaba como los dos mercenarios se le echaban encima y lo atrapaban -¡¡porque juro que te encontrare, juro que te encontrare!! ... ¡¡y te matare!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. BatJokes (+ Damian)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La sonrisa es simple, cruel en su simpleza, simple en su crueldad, el largo cabello cae a un lado y las manos se deslizan donde no deben, Damian eleva los ojos hasta el cielo cuando las maravillas de oscuras formas siembran el derredor de la cueva y el nombre de su padre muere en sus labios.</p><p>¿De qué le servirá llamarlo en cualquier caso?</p><p>¿Vendría él a rescatarlo?</p><p>Juraría que no, no porque no quiera, el infierno sabe que Bruce Wayne haría lo que fuese necesario para salvarlo así fuera únicamente por orgullo y dignidad.</p><p>Sino porque sabe que el señor de la casa Wayne ignora su paradero y que su vida no tendrá lugar más allá de las lunas de enero.</p><p>Las sombras se funden en la noche y la luz de luna desaparece entre nubes de oscura penitencia, trato de levantarse, sin tener que mirar las manos, después de todo ese tiempo había terminado por adelgazar tanto que solo era un montón de huesos.</p><p>Sus dedos se deslizaron por las paredes de piedra, donde los trozos de materia se hundieron en su carne como la vengativa mano de un enemigo ofendido, y el sonido de su tormento se perdió en la noche.</p><p>Sus ojos vagan a su alrededor, su prisión es una cueva natural que ha sido adaptada por su captor para que escapar de ella sea casi imposible y Damian desearía poder olvidar aquello por unos instantes, ha intentado huir o negociar su liberación y nada ha funcionado, sus palabras ignoradas con la misma crueldad con que un amante abandona a la querida que ha dejado de agradarle y se ríe en voz baja, consciente de que esta enloqueciendo… consciente de que comprende las razones de su captor.</p><p>
  <em>“¿Sabes que te pareces a tu padre?”</em>
</p><p>Aun puede oír las palabras del hombre, tiempo atrás en aquel teatro donde su boca encontró el beso de su amante, Jackson lo miraba con ojos suaves y en ellos tenía un hogar, se había sentido tan enamorado que se le había olvidado que en su vida nada era realmente bueno.</p><p>Echa la cabeza atrás y siente las gotas de sangre caer desde la parte superior de la cueva, lo observa con los ojos entrecerrados y segundos después… aparece.</p><p>Su rostro del color de los huesos, blanco como la cal, y los ojos brillantes de color indescifrable, la sonrisa de color sangre…. Y tiembla de miedo, asco y odio.</p><p>Lo conoce, claro que lo conoce… ahora lo hace, aunque esa noche, la noche en que se apareció con una daga muy cerca del cuello desnudo de su inconsciente amante no fue capaz de hacerlo…</p><p>
  <em>“tu padre sigue buscándote”</em>
</p><p>Le anuncia con un canturreo y Damian aparta el rostro, controlando su odio y su ira, no puede permitirse sentir todo eso, su cuerpo tiene tan poca energía que dejarse llevar por ella sería dejarse morir y no piensa morir allí… no quiere morir así.</p><p>“<em>Incluso contacto conmigo, y como Jhon me mostré muy dispuesto a apoyarle, y dolido cuando pregunto si tenía algo que ver… me habría puesto a llorar, pero no fue necesario… partió hace cuatro días, por eso no pude venir, tenía que asegurarme de que en verdad se había ido”</em></p><p>Damian sonríe con rabia, controlando su respiración, John Doe, Jack Napier… no importa el nombre, sigue siendo el mismo demente… levanta los ojos y lo ve.</p><p>Por un segundo parece de vuelta el hombre de movimientos lánguidos y dulces del pasado, ese que acompañaba a su padre y lo miraba con ojos arrobados de amor y devoción.</p><p>Por un segundo se parece al hombre al que su padre le rompió el corazón… pero entonces recuerda la daga que se sostenía sin temblar en el cuello de Jackson y aparta el rostro de la visión.</p><p>
  <em>“te descubrirá”</em>
</p><p>Dice con seguridad y una risa le responde, no es necesario decir nada.</p><p>Sabe la verdad.</p><p>Es exactamente eso lo que él quiere.</p><p>Que Bruce sepa. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Clex (no feliz)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La habitación era cálida y acogedora, la chimenea crepitaba no muy lejos y sobre ella un cuadro pequeño de un bosque verde emitía una suerte de cariño pasajero.</p><p>Diana Prince parecía una reina acomodada como estaba en la silla y frente suyo la institutriz del hijo del conde de Kent, el pequeño Conner, se retorcía las manos de forma desesperada, sabía bien que Bruce le había pagado una suma extraordinaria a cambio de que la mujer hablara y no dejaba de considerar aquello un tanto cruel. </p><p>Lois Lane era una periodista que había ingresado a la casa de los Kent a fin de hallar un escándalo y se había topado con un secreto, qué de ser revelado, la encumbraría, pero también le ganaría el odio inmortal no solo de Clark Kent, sino de sus amigos.</p><p>Aun así, estos mismos amigos que buscaban el silencio de la periodista sino saber porque el noble y amable amigo que tenían se comportaba de forma tan fría con el pequeño hijo que tenía.</p><p>-Conner siente un gran cariño por su padre –susurro la periodista, con la mirada calmada aunque un gesto de dolor le cruzaba la cara, Diana se sorprendió de oír aquello, por varias razones y lo expreso.</p><p>- ¿Cómo lo sabe?</p><p>-Él me lo dijo –Susurro Lois, viéndola con una expresión difícil de leer.</p><p>-No puedo imaginarme por qué –Sin poder evitarlo exclamo la dama, casi sin pensar –Clark apenas le presta atención.</p><p>-Dado que Alexander Luthor Kent murió, es normal que el niño desee afecto de su padre, más el conde no parece oír razones –suspiro su interlocutora.</p><p>-Y me imagino que fue eso lo que investigo –declaro Diana, recordando quién era la mujer.</p><p>Para su sorpresa los ojos de Lane restallaron con un fuego implacable, casi homicida, antes de declarar.</p><p>-Vine por un tema político, señora; no sabía que lo más sucio que hallaría sería descubrir que el conde no quiere a su hijo –exclamo, como si aquello la enfureciera.</p><p>Diana guardo silencio sin ganas de defender a Clark, consciente de que lo dicho era verdad.</p><p>Esperaba que la periodista continuara.</p><p>-El matrimonio del conde no fue feliz, por lo que pude averiguar, el conde estaba enamorado de alguien más cuando se casó y tuvo la poca delicadeza de confesárselo a su esposo cuando creyó que entre ambos existía algo parecido a la amistad, todo habría ido bien de no ser porque Luthor estaba enamorado de forma obsesiva del conde… -sonrió con tristeza –a partir de entonces se complació en molestar a su esposo, inquietarlo y convertir, en general, su vida en un infierno y trato de todas las formas posibles de hacerle daño, aunque nunca se acercó a la causa de amores del conde.</p><p>Diana sintió que la sangre se le congelaba en las venas y tembló imperceptiblemente, antes de preguntar en un hilo de voz.</p><p>- ¿Qué hizo?</p><p>-Le dijo al conde –Lois tembló –le dijo al conde que el pequeño Conner no era de él. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>